Second Generation: Doesn't make a difference
by bournelove
Summary: Summary on the inside.
1. Chapter 1

Skylar Szatkowski was a WWE Brat. You know like an Army Brat. She stayed with her Uncle Robert Alex Szatkowski or better know as Rob Van Dam, RVD, Mr. Monday Night. She stayed with her Uncle since she was six. I know what you're thinking what happened to her parents? Well, her Mom cheated on her Dad and then they got a divorce. Her mom gave up all rights and ran away with the guy she cheated on Skylar's Dad with. Her Dad was heart broken and then became a drunk. the court found him unstable and not able to care for a child and Uncle Rob the brother of her Dad stepped up and kept her from foster care. ere was a big fuss about me being on the road and his career choice but, it was eventually all sorted out and she went with her Uncle. Skylar was tutored when they were on the road or when they were at home. Skylar was still able to have a pretty normal life.

The WWE was already one huge family but, there are those people who stick out and attach themselves to become extended family. For Skylar that was Patricia Anne Straigtias or Trish Stratus. She never let Skylar call her real name, she said she hated it. So she called her Auntie Trish and she proved to be a big help while Skylar was growing up. But, lets get on with the story. This is Skylar's story through it all.

**Hey, thanks for reading the first chapter! Favorite it and what not. I need some OC's for future chapters, so if you want submit yours. I need Heels, Faces and than normal people such as friends and enemies. Tell your friends to read it. I'll most likely have all outfits on Polyvore. So go follow me at autumn22cute.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's POV**

Trish Stratus was in the locker preparing for her match, when an upset seven-year old came stomping into the room. "Sky, honey, what's wrong?" Trish said kneeling down to look her in the eyes. "It's that stupid Cody," Skylar started. " He won't leave me alone. He's so mean. He keeps pulling my hair and stealing my animal crackers. I don't know what I did. But if he pulls my hair one more time I swear he's gonna have a black eye."

" Haha, hun, I think that Cody might have a crush on you." Trish smiled.

"Ewe. How do I make him stop?" Skylar said frowning.

" I don't think you can do that but, you wanna mess with him?" Trish grinned.

"Yes." Skylar smiled with evil in her eyes. Trish whispered into Skylar ear. Skylar eye's grew big and she frowned." Couldn't I just bop him one?" Trish shook her head and smiled.

"My match is next. Let's go find your Uncle." Trish said. She took Skylar's hand and went to find Mr. Monday Night.

**End Of Raw**

Skylar ended back up with Trish and they were now looking for Rob again. They were walking, when they came across Dusty Rhodes and Goldust. Cody was playing with a Transformer near by. Skylar tried to walk away quickly but Trish caught her hand and dragged her over to them. She said hello to Dusty and Goldust. She pushed Skylar to Cody. Skylar glared back at Trish. Then, she turned her attention back to Cody.

**Skylar's POV**

We were trying to find Uncle Rob when we saw Mr. Rhodes and Mr. Goldust. Next to them was that meanie head Cody. He was playing with a Transformer. Mr. Rhodes is Cody's Dad and Mr. Goldust is Cody's brother. They are really nice. I don't know how that's possible. They give me extra treats from the snack table and they do magic tricks and play with dolls and my board games with me. I tried to play with Cody, but he kept using my doll as gun and threw all my game pieces. I wonder why Mr. Goldust wears makeup and why he doesn't have a last name. I wonder if he got married if his wife wouldn't have a last name too. Maybe I could give him one. I'll talk to him next time I see him.**(Keep in mind she is seven.)**I tried walking past them really quickly but, Auntie Trish grabbed my arm and pulled me over to them. She said hello to Mr. Rhodes and Mr. Goldust and pushed me over to Cody. I gave her the meanest look I had. I looked back at Cody. He looked really confused. I really wanted to deck him one but, Auntie Trish said she'd buy me a new outfit if I did what she said. All the grown ups were watching. Cody looked up at his Dad. That's when I did it. I gave him a kiss on the cheek. His Transformer dropped out of his hand and he turned back to me. He had a shocked look on is face. All the grown ups started laughing.

"Well, Cody boy, looks like you have yourself a little girlfriend." Dusty laughed.

" Ew, cooties." Cody yelled running back and forth and rubbing his cheek.

"Awe, you hear that Sky, he's said you're a cutie." Goldust said.

"That's gross." I said frowning. Me and Auntie Trish sat down on a trunk and she braided my hair while talking to Mr. Rhodes and Mr. Goldust. Cody stared at me from behind his Dad, the entire time. He looked like he did earlier, confused. Uncle Rob eventually found us and everyone said goodbye. Uncle Rob carried me to our car.

"Uncle Rob." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Yea, sweetheart?"

"I want to be like you and Auntie Trish some day." I yawned.

"I don't know about Auntie Trish. She's crazy."

"I'm telling."

"No, no, no. I was just kidding. Don't tell her and get I'll get you a new doll."

"With?"

"With," he looked at me," you're killing me kid."

"Fine then. I'll just call Auntie Trish when we get back home."

"Fine, fine, fine. I'll get you a new doll house too." We made it to our car and Uncle Rob started to buckle me in.

"Deal." I smiled. Uncle Rob smiled back. He finished buckling me in and then shut my door. He opened his door and then buckled himself in. He started driving. I was looking at the ground and the yellow lines and how they were running behind the car. I wonder why Cody stared at me like that. Maybe now he'll be nice to me now.

"Sky, go to sleep." Uncle Rob called from the front seat."

"But, I'm not tired." I yawned. "I think I'm gonna just rest my eyes though."


	3. Chapter 3

** Gear**: first_officail_match_against_rosa/set?id=106652500

**Hey! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I know I didn't tell you what Skylar didn't look like so she's 5'4 body shape like Layla. Dark brown hair and dark brown eyes and tan skin. But not like Jerzy shore dark. Let me know if you want the chapters longer or shorter or if it's right. Pm me or let me know in the reviews. Remember I'm still taking your OC's. Remember I need where their from, relationship to the characters, what they look like, if they are a friend or enemy and age. If they are wrestlers I need their ring name also, entrance and f they are heel or face. Please review and/or favorite. Enjoy the next chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I wish I did but I don't. P.S: Later on I want to create a new championship for the Diva's division. Maybe two. I don't know.**

**Skylar's POV**

Today is the big day. January 4, 2010 I debut in the WWE. Some people say it was easy for me to get here because of my family background but, they're wrong. If anything I had to work twice as hard to prove I was as good as them. It's just the most amazing thing in the world to know that I get to live out my dream. I got to pick out my ring gear and my music. I'm going in as a face.

We are in Tulsa, Oklahoma. I was walking around backstage texting on my phone. I'm normally good at walking and texting but, not today. I bump straight into someone and straight on my butt. _Please don't let it be someone important._

"My bad." The person replies. They hand me phone and I quickly look over it. Thank you for my case. They then stick they're hand out.

I grab their hand saying "No, it's my fault I should-be watching what I was doing." I finally look up at the face and realize who it is. " Well, well, well. Look who it is how's it going country boy." I smiled.

"Skylar. How have you've been?" Cody Runnels said embracing me in a hug. "I haven't seen you since after Prom." He added on quietly.

"I know. I've been good. What about you?" I replied. Okay so see, when me and Cody were teenagers we kinda dated. It was long distance. Him living in Georgia and me on the road or being in Michigan. We went his Prom seeing as I was never enrolled in school. He was the perfect boyfriend but, of course all great things have to end. He wanted be apart of the WWE and me I thought I wanted to be a newscaster. So we went our separate ways with the " we can still be friends" and "we'll keep in touch". We didn't. The only time we saw each other were the few times a year I came around the WWE.

"I've been great. But, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Cody. Really." I said pointing at my gear. "You haven't heard of the newbie Skylar Reeds."

"Yea. I did. I just didn't think it was you." He looked down. Part of me hoped it was." he looked back up quickly. " Because I missed you. You know 'cause we were friends. Not because I wanted to get back with you. I have a girlfriend. I'm not trying to make you..."

"Cody, I understand. Your still the same, huh?"

"Yea. So who's your match with tonight?"

"Rosa Mendes. I would've preferred to go up against someone more big time like Natalya but, I'm still happy. She's my first storyline too It really is a dream come true. It's kind of bitter-sweet because Rob and Trish here for it but they're watching it on TV tonight."

"You sound really happy." He said. We started walking down the hallway.

"I am. I've talked about myself the entire time. Um, so who are you dating? How long have you've been together? Is she cute? Where'd you meet?"

"And I see your still the same also. Let's see Kelly Kelly, three months, I say she's very cute and work."

"Oh. Wow." I haven't been around much but ever time I did just being around Kelly annoyed me. She's a nice person don't get me wrong, it's just something about her. She always seemed to be the type to be super clingy and way to cheery and upbeat. Even watching her on TV like Kelly's expose. What was up with that? I know she doesn't get choose, but still. "That's awesome."

"Yea. She's really sweet." awkward silence. "So are you dating anyone?"

"Yea. His names Austin Nelson," **(think Alex Pettyfer from Beastly before the transformation) **"He's really sweet. We've been dating for almost a year."

"That's really great. Does he know about your commitment issues?"

"I don't have commitment issues!"

"You don't want to get married ever. You've told me."

"I didn't say ever. I said I don't want to get married whenever. I want it to be planned you know."

"Ha, okay. Sure. I gotta run. Good luck on your match tonight, lets catch up soon, okay." Cody said hugging me and then started walking away. It left me with a warm feeling inside.

"Sounds good." I said. "Hey, Cody!" I called.

"Yea?" He turned back around.

"Could you give me a ride back to the hotel tonight? I had to take a cab to get here."

"Yea. Sure. Find me after the show." He smiled. I smiled back and turned looked down at my phone to see the time. My match was next. I walk to the entrance of stage. My heart is pounding. _Can everyone around me here it._ The beat of my music started to play. _ Well, it's now or never._

**_My theme: _** watch?v=Ki97oF8LBFE

I do a bouncy walk out while smiling. I stop on stage do a quick spin and throw up a peace high above my head.

Jillian Gracia: _"The following contest is set for one fall. Introducing first, from Battle Creek Michigan, Skylar Reeds!"_ I walk down the ramp zigzagging, high-fiving the hands of fans. I take my glasses off and give them to a little girl sitting in the front row. I walk up the steps and go under the bottom rope. I hop up on a turnbuckle and throw up another peace while pointing to the crowd with my other hand. I jump down and did a back handspring walkover to the back rope. I push back on the ropes waiting for Rosa Mendes.

_King: Skylar Reeds is a second generation Diva who has a lot to live up to in the WWE. The niece of Rob Van Dam and the god-niece_ **(is that even a thing)**_ of Trish Stratus._

_Cole: I've heard nothing but good, about this Diva. She is a hot-head and not one for disrespect. Even so, she is a really sweet girl._

_King: I don't know how well "sweet" will cut it here, Cole._

**Rosa's Theme_: watch?v=5i1Rcf9mHMY_**

Jillian: _And her opponent, accompanied by Primo, from San José Puerto Rico. Rosa Mendes!_

Rosa made it to the ring. Primo stood outside the ring. The bell rang. I stuck my hand for Rosa to shake it. Rosa grabbed it and smacked me in the face. I stood there stunned and Rosa turned towards the crowd and taunted. I recovered and fell to the mat. I did a quick roll up which Rosa kicked out of at two. _Good, I didn't want to win like that, anyways._ I got back up and threw her into the turnbuckle. I did a spinning motion with my finger in the air and did back handsprings all the way over with my butt landing in her stomach. She fell to the bottom turnbuckle and I did a stank face. I dragged Rosa out of the corner and pinned her. She again kicked out. Rosa started getting up I ran back into the rope and had my feet swept from underneath me. I turned into my back and glared at Primo. He held his hands up in defense. I got back up and turned towards Rosa only to receive a shoulder block. I fell back down. Rosa sat on top of me and grabbed my hair and slammed it into the mat. Primo cheered and Rosa stopped at the three count. She dragged me over to rope and put neck on the bottom rope. She stepped down on the back of my neck. She ended that at four. I rolled out the ring and held myself up on the announce table. Rosa slide out of the ring and came over to me. She slammed her my head on the announce table a couple of times and threw me back into the ring. I was laying on my back and Rosa stopped outside to flirt with Primo. She got back in the ring and leant over me. I got her in a cradle pin and like that it was over. I let her go and hopped up. I got up on the top rope and did the peace sign and pointed again. But before I knew my victory was over. Rosa pulled me back and my head hit the mat. I held my head and looked up. She motioned to Primo who came over and picked me up and held my arms back. Rosa grabbed my face and slapped me with the other hand. She knead me on the stomach and took a right hook to my face.

**Theme: watch?v=O3vQIyQ8Aes**

Evan Bourne came running out. Rosa, who was preparing for another slap, hurried out of ring. Evan reached the ring and Primo dropped me and slide out. Evan looked out the ring and motion for Primo to come back. Primo and Rosa backed up the ramp with Primo shaking his head. Evan came down and made sure I was okay occasionally looking up at Primo and Rosa. He helped me up and out the ring. His music playing throughout the arena. He helped to the backstage. Once off I thanked him and told him I'd see him later for the rest of our promo.

**Promo**

Evan was talking to Kofi Kingston and I walked up to them.

"Hey, Evan can I talk to you." I said.

"Yea, Kofi." With that Kofi Kingston left. "What's up."

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me earlier. It was really nice of you."

"It's no big deal. It wasn't really cool what Primo and Rosa was doing."

"It was really cool of you though and.."

"Where do you come off inferring in our business, Bourne?" Primo with Rosa attached to his arm walk up to us."

"Look, Primo. It is my business when you team up on a fresh out of the locker Diva."

"She's second generation. She should to be able to handle it."

"Right, okay. You got your loser boyfriend to hold me because of the fact that you can't really wrestle and you were afraid that I would be able to fight back."

"Loser? You better look twice because, soy el mejor hombre aquí." **(Translate to I am the best man here.)**

"What Primo, is the guys division getting to tough for you?"

"You think you're all big and bad, don't you? Prove it in the ring next Monday. I'll put you in your place."

"I can't wrestle? Do you know who you're talking to?" Rosa said.

"Yea, a piece of trash and the matching garbage can that isn't worth our time." I replied grabbed Evans hand and pulled him with me.

"I'll see you Monday, Carlito!" Evan called one last time.

**End of Promo**

Cody was in the Main Event with Ted Dibiase and Randy Orton. I stood in the hallway with a couple other Divas waiting for Raw to be over. Natalya, Kelly Kelly, Eve and Gail Kim. The subject now was boyfriends and Kelly would not shut up about Cody. I get that's the topic but, let another girl talk.

"Skylar you did really good tonight. I'm sure Rob and Trish would be proud." Natalya said.

"Yea, I really wish they could've been here. I had a lot of fun. Rosa was a really good match. It's really tough out there."

"Yea it is but you still kicked butt." Eve said.

"What's this about kicking butt?" Rosa asked.

"Nothing just how I kicked yours." I replied.

"Please. I let you win. I could've beat you in the first five seconds."

"Ha ha. Sure Latina love. Well I'm going to go change. See you guys." I waved goodbye.

I went into the locker room wiping off as much sweat as possible. I'm going to have shower hard tonight. I changed into the outfit I wore here. I left the locker room to go find Cody. He ended up finding me.

**Outfit: untitled_43/set?id=108695416**

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yea, you?"

"That's why I asked."

"Ooh. Did someone lose their match tonight?" I teased.

"Yes." He pouted and I laughed. " You want me to get that?" He asked referring to my luggage.

"Nah, I got it. Or you could just take it." Cody grabbed my suitcase and continued walking.

"You didn't watch my match?"

"I watched half with some of the other Diva's. But then I went to go change."

"Oh. You missed a great match."

"Is it because you were in it?"

"Yes." We walked to Cody's car in a nice kind of silence.

"Nice truck." He drove an all blacked out Chevy Silverado.

"Thanks. It is my baby." I shook my head. Cody unlocked our doors and put our luggage away. We drove to the hotel laughing and talking about things we've done. It felt nice. We got out of the car and Cody walked me to my hotel room. We got to my room and Cody handed me my luggage. I opened my door and then turned to Cody.

"Thanks Cody. For everything." I smiled and hugged him. Warm feeling.

"No problem. Hey, did you want to go to breakfast tomorrow?"

"Um, sure. That would be cool."

"Alright. 9 good for you?"

"Yea, if I don't get up start shouting stupid things."

"Got it. Night Sky." Cody smiled.

"Night Cody." I smiled and went into my room. I shut the door, went into the bathroom with my suitcase showered, and flopped down on my bed. I grabbed the hotel room phone and ordered some Chinese food.

**Sorry for the wait. But hey the chapters pretty long. Hope you liked it. I liked writing it. Remember review and favorite. Love you all. ;D By the way. Did anyone else not know that Evan Bourne was suspended because he was using that MJ? I don't care though. I love him and want him to come back.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey next chapter. This might suck cause I don't know where I'm heading with it. Review. Thanks for reading. Hope it's not a waste of time. I own nothing!**

I woke up to pounding and yelling on my hotel door.

"Motor City. Motor City! MOoOtooOr CiiiIIty! Motor City." I got out of bed and opened the door.

"What!" I said. I opened the door to a grinning Cody.

"Good Morning." He smiled.

"What do you want, it's like 9:15."

"Breakfast, remember? You said that if you weren't up by nine to wake you up." He walked inside.

"Oh, yea." I said closing the door. "I'll go get ready then. You can wait out here and watch TV I guess."

"Okay, hurry up." He said grabbing the remote.

"Shut up." I said walking to the bathroom. "And I'm from Battle Creek not Detroit." I yelled from the bathroom. I showered, straightened my hair and got dressed. I walked out of the bathroom. It was 9:45.

**Outfit:** untitled_46/set?id=109037037

"Ready?' I asked. I said grabbing my purse and boots.

"Um, yes and no. See, Kelly flipped on me last night because I dropped you off without telling her."

"Really. It was just last night. My cars in the shop."_ If she has a problem she could come confront me on it, not flip out on him._

"No. It's okay now. I invited her to come to breakfast with us." There was a knock on the door. I zipped my boots up and went and opened the door.

"Hey Kelly. Did you want to come in?"

"No. I want to go eat." She smiled. Cody got off the couch and walked towards the door. I shrugged my shoulders, grabbed my keys and my purse and walked back to the door. Cody closed the door after I walked out. Kelly grabbed Cody's hand and leant on him. We took the a silent elevator ride down to the lobby and then got into the front of Cody's truck. We pulled up a restaurant whose name I could not pronounce. We sat down at a table with me sitting across from Kelly and Cody sitting next to Kelly. I felt like a third wheel. The waiter came with our menus and glasses of water. I stared at the menu trying to make up my mind. Cody ordered a three egg omelet with a side of toast and Kelly ordered a fruit salad with a side of granola and I order French toast with a side of fruit. Yum. We started talking and I didn't feel as awkward as I did when I came and Kelly wasn't as bad as I though she was. Cody got up to use the bathroom and left me with Kelly.

"So, Kelly..." I started.

"Okay. Let's cut the crap."

"What?"

" I don't like you and you don't like me. Stop trying to move in on my man."

"I am not trying to move in on Cody. I have a boyfriend. We're just friends."

"You can cut that act too. I know your type. Just the "friend" of your ex and then you swoop in on what you want back. He loves me now, so get over it."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I know you're ghetto and all but I am speaking clear English here."

_Did she just call me ghetto?_ "Look Kelly, it's not that I don't like you it's your personality. You are just really perky and it's annoying. I didn't have a problem with you. And don't call me ghetto. I'm not."

"Of course you are. I mean look at where you grew up and who you grew up with. They weren't very classy now were they So why don't you go back to your ghetto life style and stop trying to be someone you're not?" My first reaction was to kick her ass but because of my job I could get suspended or fired. Family is one thing you don't talk bad about with me. I stared at her. She smiled. Cody was back from the bathroom. I stood up from my chair. I grabbed my purse and pulled out my wallet. I threw a twenty on the table and walked out.

"What was that about?" Cody asked. I walked out the restaurant and took a cab back to the hotel.

I went into my room and threw my boots into a corner. I lied down on my bed and covered my face with me hands. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Huuh." I sighed and got off my bed and opened the door. "Austin." I swung my arms around his neck and kissed my blonde boyfriend. "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you. No one was at my apartment to cook me food." I shook my head and rolled my eyes. We sat down and talked. We made dinner plans. I got up to use the bathroom. A couple of minutes there was a knock at the door and Austin answered it.

"Is Skylar, here?" A voice asked.

"Nope. Bye." Austin started to close the door. I walked out of the bathroom. To see the door closing on Cody. I squoze past Austin and opened the door back up. Cody was standing in the hallway with a takeout container.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked. I stepped out into the hallway and closed up the door.

"Hey. Kelly said you had something to take care of something earlier and that's why you left. I texted you and you didn't answer, so I brought you your breakfast." He said handing me my container.

"Of course she did."

"What's that?" He asked.

"Nothing. Thanks Cody." _So Cody doesn't know how Kelly really acts._

"Who's was that that answered your door?"

"Oh, Austin. That's my boyfriend."

"Oh, he's seems...social."

"Yea."

"Well, do the two of you want to go with me and Kelly to go dancing at a club later tonight?"

"Um, we made plans to go to dinner."

"That's cool. I'll let you chill with him then. I'll see you later." Cody said turning away.

"Bye." I turned around and went back into the room. Austin got up off of the couch and grabbed the container out my hand.

"Who was that?" He asked opening it. "And where did he go and eat. There's a twenty taped to the top of the lid." He said holding it out. I walked over and grabbed it out of his hand and slid it into my back pocket.

"That was Cody."

"Wait. Your ex?"

"Yea."

I don't want you seeing him." He said taking a bite out of a piece of French toast.

"Why. It's not like I'm getting back with him. I'm with you now."

"I don't trust him." He said mid-chew.

"Stop being so jealous, babe. We're just friends and besides we work together. It would be hard to not see him."

"Yea and see that's another thing. I don't want you working there. I don't like the outfits you wear and other guys staring at you. And other guys walking around in whatever they wear."

"What. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to quit. I need you at my place taking care of me. I can't have you on the road. I need you there with me."

"That's not going to happen. I love this job."

' But you're with me so you don't have to work. I can take care of the both of us."

"But I want to work. This isn't the 1950's. I won't change my mind on this. I've supported you for everything you wanted. I need you to do the same this one time."

"No. It's either me or the job."

"You're really making me choose."

"I know you know the right choice." He set the container down and whipped his hands on a couple of napkins from the container. He smiled.

"Fine. Get out." I crossed my arms.

"Funny. Wanna order me a sandwich?"

"No, Austin. This time I'm serious. Leave. Now." Austin smile dropped.

"You're not serious. You love me to much."

"I thought I did. But if you can't see how happy I actually am, then you don't love me."

"You need me. You can't let me go."

"Really?" I grabbed his suitcase and opened the door. I threw it outside. "Get out! I don't want to be around you."

"Fine. Whatever. I don't need you. Your friend Kelsey is good company, I can go back to her."

"What?" I walked over to him.

"You heard me. While you were gone living your stupid little fantasy, I was sleeping with her." He leant down and smiled a toothy grin. Before I knew it slapped him. His hands flung up to his face.

"Leave now or next it'll be your eye." He slammed the door on his way out muttering something that sounded similar to trucking door. I'm really not sure what to do. I don't feel like crying. I just feel angry. I fell on my bed and closed my eyes.

I ended up falling asleep and slept for eight hours. It was now around eight-thirty. I had nothing to do seeing as I slept all day and I was still kinda angry. I grabbed my phone and called Cody.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, Cody. Did you leave yet?"

"No. We aren't leaving for another hour."

"Can I still go?"

"Yea. What happened to your dinner plans?"

"I'll explain later. I'll be there in like thirty minutes, okay?"

"Alright, see you soon." I grabbed my suitcase and grabbed a nude and gold dress out of it along with a pair of shimmery nude heels and a gold clutch. I changed my clothes and put my important stuff in the clutch. I curled my hair and did my make-up. I slipped my heels on and grabbed my phone and my room key. I had five missed calls from Austin and three voicemails. I deleted the voicemails and blocked his number. He probably needs a place to stay not because he regrets what he said. It was 9:45 and I walked down to Cody's room. Kelly opened the door. She looked me up and down. She was wearing a blue dress and black heels. She looked nice I have to give her that.

"Hey, Kell. How are you?" I asked.

"Good. We're about to leave..." She replied.

"I know that's why I'm here. Cody invited me. Can I come in?"

"Um, yea." She walked back away from the door and I walked in and sat down in a chair.

"I thought you had dinner plans."

"I did but me and my boyfriend broke up." She was being to nice so now I knew Cody was ear distance away.

"What. What happened. You seemed happy when I dropped your food off earlier." Cody came out of the bathroom with an unbuttoned grey shirt on. Underneath was a crisp white shirt.

"Yea, Skylar. What happened." I could tell Kelly wanted to grin so badly. Something tells me in high school she was a stuck up cheerleader.

"Well for a couple of reasons. The main reason was because he wanted me to quit the WWE. He didn't like anything about the job and wouldn't even try to listen. And then he didn't want me to talk to Cody anymore because he "didn't trust him". Which I say is stupid." I left out the part about him cheating on me because I didn't need Kelly to have more stuff on me.

"That's not right." Cody said.

"Yea, that is just awful." Kelly said.

"Let's not talk about it. We're suppose to be going out and having fun."

"Are you sure those are the only reason's he broke up with you?" Kelly asked.

"Kelly." Cody said.

"Sorry." Kelly leaned back on a wall. Cody went back into the bathroom. Kelly smiled at me the entire time. There was a knock on the door.

**Outfits**: untitled_47/set?id=109504826

"Who else did you invite?" Kelly yelled to Cody in the bathroom. Kelly opened the door and it was none other than Ted DiBiase Jr. We exchanged hello's and we all eventually left. We took Ted's Cadillac to Club Phenom. We sat in a booth in the back for a bit talking and catching up. We all drew straws to see who would be driving home and thankful it wasn't me. I really felt like drinking tonight. It was Ted. The night grew on and trust me I drank and danced. A lot. I had fun. And maybe drank a little too much. I don't know what time it is and don't know where Kelly is. But I was dancing with Cody. He hadn't drunk as much as I did.

"Cody, you wanna know something?'

"What's that?"

"Kelly's a bitch." I smiled.

"What?"

"Kelly's a bitch. B-I-T-C-H. She said me and my family aren't classy. Oh and that I was ghetto. That's why I left at breakfast."

"Skylar, you're drunk. I think it's time to go." Kelly and Ted had found us and Cody told them that it was time for us to go. The guys went to grab our stuff from our booth leaving me with Kelly.

"Look. Proved me right, now didn't you? Your just as ghetto as I said." Kelly smiled. "Maybe that's the real reason your boyfriend didn't want you." I looked at Kelly and smiled."

"Kelly. I'm really getting sick of you." I laughed. "Did you want to fight, cause I'll do it. Right here, right now." I squared up with Kelly and looked up at her. The guys made it back before anything happened. My vision started to get blurry. Someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from Kelly. I couldn't really make out who it was. I tried pulling away but they then grabbed my hand with one hand and wrapped their arm around me with the other. It was kinda comforting. We walked outside to the car. Kelly walked ahead of us. She tripped over a cord but didn't fall. I started laughing and she snapped her head back at me. I stuck my tongue out at her. She turned back around and continued walking. "SHOT-GUN!" I yelled. I hopped in the front seat of the car and buckled my seat belt like a boss. It was really boring in the car so I started waving and making faces at people in other cars. We got back to the hotel and then took the elevator back to our floor. One of the guys helped me back to my room. I opened the door and turned around. The guy went to say good night. That's when I reached up and kissed him. He tensed up and pulled away. _There goes my night._

** The Next Morning**

I woke up with a massive headache and I couldn't really remember what happened last night. I was covered in the comforter. I sat up and looked around. There was aspirin and water on the night table and it sounded like there was someone in the bathroom. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and took the aspirin. I tried to remember what happened last night. _Did I bring someone back here last night? How could they let me do that? _The bathroom door opened up. I was a little relieved and a little nervous to see Ted walk out of the bathroom.

"Good Morning." He smiled.

"Morning."

"Some blonde guy came to your door, asking about you this morning."

"What did you tell him."

"That you were still sleeping from last night. He told me to tell you to call him."

"Oh. Okay. Ted, what happened last night?" I asked.

"Let's see, we all went out. We danced and drank. Cody decided it was time to go so we went to go collect our stuff from the table and when we came back it looked like you were trying to fight Kelly. I grabbed your hand and walked you to the car. You called "shot-gun" and made faces at all the cars we passed. Then I walked you to your room." I listened in shock.

"That's awful."

"That's not where it ends."

"Oh my gosh."

"Well, you opened your door and I went to say good night and you kissed me."

"What?!"

"Not finished. Stop being rude."

"Sorry."

"Anyways, I pulled away from you and you frowned. Then you said "That proves it. Nobody wants me." I told you that wasn't true. Then you started to cry and started to say that "he" cheated on you with your best friend and Kelly was right about you being ghetto and that's the real reason "we" broke up. I held you and said that he was an idiot and told you that if you wanted I'd take you out today if you were up to it. You looked up and smiled at me and said that I was really nice and amazingly handsome." I wasn't sure if the handsome part happened or if he was making it up. " Then you asked me stay with you until you fell asleep. I said okay as long as you didn't try anything. You lied down in the bed to left and I lied in the one to right. You got up and lied next to me and then you asked me to tell you a bedtime story and I did. You started talking about "him" and "he" again. Although you never told me who he was. You are a very emotional drunk."

"Wow. I'm sorry."

"No, it was funny and kinda cute."

"My breath must've been so bad."

"Yea, it wasn't as bad as it is now." Ted smiled.

"Shut up." I smiled back.

"So who is this "he" you talked about."

"The guy you opened the door for earlier. His names Austin. We broke up yesterday."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be he was an asshole. I don't know how I didn't see it before." We sat quiet for a little. "Well that's enough of that. Where do you want to go?" I asked

"What?"

"You said that you would take me somewhere today. Where are we going?"

"Ha. I don't know. I call you later about it. I want to go shower. I'll think of something." I walked Ted to the door.

"I'll see you later."

"Bye. Make sure you brush your teeth." I smiled and shut the door.

**End of Chapter. Hope that didn't suck to badly. Still review. Remember to submit OC's. And Skylar is currently 24. Did anyone get the book reference I put in here? I'm going to go get started on the next chapter. You won't have to wait as long. Goodbye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya! Are you ready for the next chapter? We'll here we go. Remember to PM or review about the story and your OC's. I own nothing. Thanks for reading. I meant to put this in the last chapter but the story will but told in Skylar's POV so I'm going to stop putting it. The book reference in the last chapter was Out Of The Easy by Ruta Sepetys. It's really good and worth reading.**

**Outfits:** untitled_48/set?id=109626299

After Ted left I checked my breath. You can never be to careful. It was pretty bad. I showered, brushed my teeth and changed into a maroon and grey shirt, a pair of jeans, and maroon converse and a beanie. It was only like eleven so I texted Natalya. She is the older sister I always wanted but never had. She helped me through a lot. We decided to kick it for a little with the Bella's. I walked down to Nattie's room. We talked for a little and then Brie and Nikki showed up.

"The past couple of days have been crazy." I explained to them what had happened with Austin and at the club last night.

"That just insane." Nattie said.

"It is." Brie agreed.

"Where are you going to stay?" Nikki asked.

"I don't know. I have to go to his house to go and get my stuff from his house. None of my family lives in Michigan anymore. I don't know what to do."

"If you don't mind shipping your stuff to Tampa you could stay with me and TJ until you can find a place to stay." Nattie said.

"Nattie, it's really nice of you but, you don't..." I said.

"Don't even say it. We grew up together. You would do the same for me."

"I have other friends that I could stay with. I don't want to do that to you guys."

"Don't make me put you in a headlock. Your coming and that's that."

"I don't know how TJ would feel about that."

"He'll be fine with it. You're like family."

"Thanks, Nattie. I don't know how I'll repay you."

"Don't worry about it." She replied back.

"Well, since that's settled what about that date with Ted. Huh?" Brie asked.

"Yea, where are you guys going?" Nikki added on.

"It's not a date we're just hanging out. I don't know what we're doing yet."

"You guys would be cute together." Brie said.

"Stop. We're just friends." It was around 2:30 when my phone rang. "It's Ted."

"Oooh. Let me answer it." Nikki grabbed my phone and answered it. "Hey Ted. It's Nikki. How's it going." Brie grabbed my leg and Nikki hopped over the couch.

"I'm good. What are your thoughts on Skylar. She's pretty hot right?"

"Oh my gosh." I pushed Brie off and grabbed Nikki's arm. I grabbed my phone from her and rolled my eyes.

"Wait. He didn't get to answer." Nikki said reaching for my phone. I smacked her hand away and put the phone up to my ear. I turned around and looked out the window.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey." Ted replied back.

"I'm sorry about that. So what's up?"

"I was wondering if you were ready to go."

"Uh, yea. I'm in Natalya's room. I can walk down to your room."

"No, it's okay. I can walk to her room. What's her room number."

"No, really."

"126," Nattie said, she was standing right behind me.

"I'll be right there. Bye."

"But..." He hung up.

"I really hate you guys." I turned around.

"No you don't, you love us." Brie said. There was a knock on the door. Brie pushed me down on the couch and opened the door. "Hello"

"Hey, Skylar's here right." Ted said. He was wearing blue jeans, a reddish shirt, an half unzipped gray hoodie and a red pair of Adidas.

"Yes, she is. What are your intentions for tonight?"

"What?" Ted laughed.

"Brie, leave the nice young man alone." Natalya said. She was holding Nikki who had her thumb in her mouth.

"Goodbye. I'm leaving." I got off the couch and walked past Brie.

"Have fun on your date, dear." Nattie said.

"You have three hours." Brie said.

"It's not a date." I hissed back.

"They are very interesting." Ted said.

"Yea. So where are we going."

"Somewhere fun and magical." I looked up at him. He smiled and said "I'm kidding. But it is fun." I smiled back. We took his car. We made it to our destination and I am super excited.

"We're going Go Karting?"

"Yup." Ted parked the car and we walked inside. "How about we make this interesting." We got helmets and were putting them on.

"Okay. Shoot." I said tightening my helmet.

"Loser buys the winner dinner next Monday night after the show."

"Okay. Just so you know. I like Chinese food."

"And I like Mexican food." I got into cart number 14 and Ted got into cart raced with a couple other people. I was pumped and ready to go. The track we were on had a lot of turns and I was buying Ted dinner next week. I came in third and Ted came in first. We went and took our pictures and we got little medals. All Ted did back to the car was gloat. I punched him in the arm and started running. I'm not really sure where I was going but, I was gone. He caught up to me rather quickly. He grabbed me around my waist and lifted me onto his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I was just kidding. I didn't mean it. Please don't drop me." Ted started spinning around. I started laughing. He set me down and I almost fell over. He grabbed my arm to steady me. We walked back to the car laughing. We were in the car.

"So, you ready for the second half of the best day of your life."

"What. This isn't the end."

"Nope. Tried of me already."

"No, I just thought that was it and I wouldn't say this was the best day of my life." I smiled.

"Ouch. Then what was the best day of your life?" He grabbed his chest like his heart ached.

"I would say going to Prom with Cody." Ted was silent for a little bit. _Nice going stupid. Bringing up your ex-boyfriend with one of his best friends._

"I mean sure you're only crowned Prom Queen once in your life but what's a that compared to being with me." Ted snapped me out of my thoughts.

" I wasn't Prom Queen. I didn't go to the school, I couldn't be."

"I'm sure if you did go there you would've won."

"Yea. That night wasn't all good. After Prom was over some girl tried to fight me in the parking lot. It was bad. I think she might've been drinking. I don't know."

"Maybe that's all drunk people."

"It is not. I've known Kelly and she is not as nice as she seems. I didn't even know this girl. I think she had a thing for Cody."

"Or maybe you're the one who isn't who she seems. Maybe you're evil and plotting to destroy everyone in their sleep."

"If that was the case then you would be gone already."

"What did Kelly do that was so bad?"

"She thought I was trying to steal Cody back. And then she talked about me and my family. That's just not something you do. I don't think Cody really knows how she acts when he's not around. She told Cody some lie about me having to go do something and that's why I left breakfast. I didn't really have a problem with her."

"That's why I'm happy I'm a guy and not a girl. There is way to much drama in that department."

"Right. Guys just punch either in the face and call it even."

"And that's my cue to change the subject before all goes wrong. What's your favorite movie genre?"

"Smart man. Horror. I think they're kind of funny. You?"

"Comedy. They are actually funny. How are horror movie's funny? People die in them."

"Well, they could've avoided all of it if they wouldn't have done something. Like leave the house when the scary voice tells you to get out or don't mess with the spirits. And then when they fall and can't get up but the killer's like a mile away."

"Alright, so then you are kind of twisted." I looked at him with the "really" face. He looked over and grinned. "There isn't anything wrong with being twisted. I think it's kind of hot. You haven't stalked anyone recently, have you?"

"That's just going to be something you have to find out." I smiled.

"And destination two, we have arrived." I looked up and I wasn't really sure what I was looking at. We got out of the car.

"Where are we?"

"Let's find out." He said we walked in and it turned out to be an Arcade. We played Air Hockey, some racing game and a shooting game, whack a mole and Street Fighter. We stopped and had burgers and fries. We cashed in our tickets and Ted got me a stuffed Panda. He's big and fluffy, the Panda not Ted. We arrived back at the hotel at like 5:30. Ted walked me back to my room.

"That was so much fun." We arrived back at my door.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Maybe we can do it again."

"Yea. After I buy your stupid dinner."

"I forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me." I grinned. My door opened and I had a half panic attack. Brie stood in the doorway.

"Your late. Do you know how worried your mother and I was." Brie smiled. "Get in here now." I shook my head.

"Bye Ted." I said.

"Bye Skylar." I walked inside and Brie shut the door.

"How did you guys get in here?" Natalya threw my room key at me. "Where did you get these?"

"You really need to check your purse before you go anywhere." I smiled.

"I had a lot of fun, Ted. You're so strong and manly, Ted." Nikki said.

"I would love to go on another date with someone as cute as you as you Skylar." Brie said back.

"That's not even what happened. And it wasn't a date." I smiled

"Oh yea, where did you get the panda?" Nikki said. I bit the inside of my lip and looked away. "Right, so I proved my point."

"What did you go and do?" We talked about what happened. The girls slept in my room. Today was a good day.

**Probably still not my best. But it was better. It was one of my shorter ones. Next Chapter might be shorter and the drama's about to kick up really soon. Hoped you like it. It was cute I think. Again, please review and submit OC's. I might fast forward a little bit from Skylar's first feud. I don't really think it's that big. Pretty Please Review. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter. This chapter is going to move kinda quick. We'll be going through like a couple of weeks in one chapter. So fun fun fun. Hope you like the chapter. Shout out to my first follower SparkenRose, You are amazing. I own nothing. Here we goooo!**

**Thursday Morning**

So I'm going back to Michigan today. I'm kinda nervous and maybe a little scared. I don't know how Austin's going to react. He flew back last night. I can probably get in and get out. I have to get my car first. I drive a 2003 Mustang Convertible. I should be able to get most of my stuff down to Nattie's house. I have to buy new dresser and mattress. Austin can keep it. I don't know what else has been on on that bed. I took a cab to the airport and flew back to Michigan. I got back here around 5:39. I took another cab to go and get my car and then I called up another one my friends, Amanda. We took separate cars over to Austin's apartment and his car wasn't in the parking structure. We were really quick about getting in and getting out. We had picked up some bins and we filled those and the rest of my suitcases. We had like six bins and a couple of suitcases. We got one of those roller thing's from the front desk and carried my stuff out like that. I took two bins and the suitcases and Amanda said she would ship the rest to me. I hugged her goodbye and told her to tell everyone I loved them and for them to take care. I left around 8:30 the drive was definitely long. I pulled into a motel around 3:00 am. I was back on the road at noon. I finally made it to Nattie and TJ's house at 11:30. I knocked on the door and I waited. TJ opened the door.

"Hey, Skylar." He said giving me a hug.

"Hey, TJ. Please tell me Nattie told you. If she didn't I can go check into a hotel or something." I said.

"Yea, she did. Your always welcomed here. I'll me go get Natalya. You can come in." I walked inside and looked around.

"Sky!" Nattie said she ran over and hugged me.

"Hey, Nattie."

"Let me show you to your room."

We walked down a hallway and Nattie opened the third door on the left side. It was a nice sized room with a bed and comforter set. It was pink and zebra. My two favorite things. There was a couple mustache pillows on my bed and then some fluffy ones. The Panda Ted got me was sitting on the bed as well. There was a vanity mirror and table. It had a nice sized TV mounted on the wall. There was a walk in closet on the other side of the wall.

"Nattie, I don't know what to say. It's amazing. I'm gonna repay you. I swear."

"No you won't and actually TJ did most of this. I just told him where to put everything."

"Thanks TJ!" I yelled from my new room. I carried the rest of my stuff, with the help of Nattie and TJ, into my room. We set them into the closet. It was already late, so I grabbed a pair of pajama's and fell in bed.

**Friday Morning**

**Outfit:** workout/set?id=110087960

I was sleeping really good until something leapt on me in my bed. I thought it was one of cats until I heard laughter. I clicked on a table and Nattie was sitting on the bed next to me, laughing. I looked at the clock.

"Nattie what are you doing? It's only 6:30." I whined.

"Yea, get up. We're going to workout."

"Why. It's Friday. I haven't gotten up this early since I was in college."

"You're apart of this family now, so you participate in family activities." She smiled.

"Fine." I said bitterly. I got up and went into my closet. I grabbed some pink workout shorts and a white tank top that said "Hit on Me & I'll hit on you". Also a black Adidas jacket and pink and white Nike's. I went and showered. I threw my hair up into a ponytail and grabbed my workout bag. It was 7:15. I came out into the living room and everyone else was ready. We drove to the gym.

**An 2 and a half hours later.**

We made it home and I fell on the carpet. Nattie and TJ walked around me.

"I am never doing that again. Couldn't we workout like, an hour like normal people." I of the cats came and sat on my back.

"We aren't normal people. We're WWE Diva's." Nattie said.

**Monday Night Raw (Sorry we're moving so quickly. I told you we were going to movie quickly.) **

**Outfit Two:** nerd_posse/set?id=110276036#fans

I'm getting ready to chauffer Evan to the ring but before I do that I have a quick promo. I get to wear my shirt. I got to design in and may I say it's amazing. I sat down on a trunk. I was getting ready to do the Promo. This one is kinda stupid. It doesn't have much to do with my storyline. I guess a little but, you would really need to think about it. Raw's being held in Kansas City.

**Promo**

I'm sitting down on a trunk looking at my phone. Randy Orton approaches me.

"Hey." He says leaning next to me.

"Hi." I say not looking up from my phone. He takes it out of my hand. I stood up and turned towards him. "Why'd you do that?"

"You obviously didn't see who you were talking to." He replied.

"I did. I recognized your voice. I didn't really care." I gabbed my phone back

"Oh, I see. I just wanted to let you know if you need anything, I'm here."

"Thanks. I'll definitely let you know." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, if you're not doing anything after Raw.."

"Just stop. Sorry, but no."

"Come on, things could go good and who knows, one day we could create a fifth generation. When else could you get an opportunity like this"

"That's disgusting and not how it works. And hopefully never again. No thanks."

"Don't tell me you're actually interested in that loser."

"Who I'm interested in is actually none of your business. But, if you'll excuse me I have a match to go get ready for." I walked away.

"You'll regret that decision and you'll come running back." He called.

**End of Promo**

Nattie was waiting for me after. "You don't want Randall because you have your eye on another part of Legacy."

"Shut up. I don't. I don't like him like that. I'm sure he doesn't like me like that either."

"Please, this is exactly how one of favorite books started."

"And how did it end."

"The heroine dies a tragic bloody death and the guys ends falling in love with her best friend." She looked up at me. "But that's not how it's going to happen for you guys." I just shook my head. She had a match so she left. I ran into Cody. _Someone who isn't going to give me crap about hanging out with Ted._

"Have fun on your date?" _Spoke to soon._

"It wasn't a date. Why does everyone say that. Can't a guy and girl just hangout with each other." I threw my hands up in the air. I started to stomp away.

"I was kidding. All the guys are giving Ted a hard time too, so be so offensive. You have fun?" Cody said jogging next to me. We continued walking.

"Yea, it was pretty cool."

"That's cool. I meant to ask you before we left Oklahoma, but where are you staying now?"

"With Nattie and TJ. They workout at like seven in the morning and they workout for like two hours. Can you believe that."

"That's not that bad. You have to stay fit."

"No. Just stop. How are you and Kelly." Cody was silent.

"Oh my gosh. Did you guys break up?" I stopped walking and stared up at him.

"No... just a little argument."

"What happened?"

"It..." He stared but Evan cut him off.

"Hey our match is coming up next. We need to go get ready." He said

"Oh. Okay." I said. "We'll talk later and you will tell me everything. Got it?'

" Alright." He smiled. We started to walk away. " I like your shirt!" He said.

"Thanks. I'll get you one." Evan said. Cody smiled and shook his head . I looked at a clock on the wall. We didn't have to go get ready for another five minutes.

"Evan, we still.." I was hugged and picked off the ground.

"Skylar!"

"Auntie Trish." She set me back down and I hugged her back. Over her shoulder I saw the man who raised. I let go of Trish and ran to my Uncle. "Uncle Rob. What are you doing here. When'd you get here. How? Oh my gosh, I missed you guys so much!" I hugged them both.

"Hey Kid." My Uncle said. "Sorry we couldn't make it last week."

"It's okay. Your here now."

"Ha, you called her Auntie." Evan laughed.

"Shut up."

"Don't be mean to him he came and got you for us. And he's part of your storyline, so be nice to him."

"I am nice to him." Evan laughed sarcastically. "Thanks Evan

"Yea, whatever." He smiled.

"I wish you guys would've gotten me earlier. I have to go out there like now."

"It's alright. Go." Trish said.

"You better not disappoint. You come from a good family." Rob said. I smiled and walked with Evan to the stage entrance.

**Evan's Theme: ** watch?v=i21Qake_uTI

We walked (more like jogged) out side by side. **(Just watched a video of Evan Bourne's Entrance and Skylar and Evan are kinda similar. Sorry. :/ It's been awhile.) **Evan did his fist punch the air thing and then threw up a peace sign and I smiled and waved.

_"The following match is set for one fall. Introducing first accompanied by Skylar Reeds, from St. Louis Missouri, weighing 186 pounds Evan Bourne!"_ Jilian's voice boomed through the arena. We walked down the ramp and high-fived the hands of fans. Evan got the right side and I got the left. I crossed back over to a little girl sitting in the front corner. She looked around seven or eight. I took my glasses off my face and put them on her. She grinned really big. I looked around the arena to see a couple signs with my name on them and couple of my slogans. It made me smile. Evan was done in the ring and was in his corner. I climbed up on to the rope and started talking to him.

**Primo's Entrance: ** watch?v=1ftzzcLYDI0

_"And his opponent accompanied by Rosa Mendes, from San Juan, Puerto Rico, weighing in at 215 pounds Primo!"_ Jillian stepped out of the ring as Primo and Rosa made their way to the ring. Rosa stood in the corner by the announce table and me the opposite. I dropped down off the ropes. _Ding ding ding._ The match started. Rosa climbed up on the ropes a gave Primo a kiss on the cheek. I shook my head. The match started and the guys locked up. Evan took Primo down with a headlock takeover. I clapped and cheered. Evan went for a pin. Primo kicked out. Evan picked him up and started to throw him into the corner. Primo countered. Evan was in the corner and Primo ran at him. Evan moved out of the way and Primo did a handstand on the top rope. His legs came back down on to Evan and swung around. Evan was tossed to the other side of the ring. Rosa clapped and jumped up and down. Evan got back up and Primo attempted a clothesline but Evan ducked under and bounced off the rope and did a huriacana. He got up and kinda turning to the back, throwing a quick peace back to the audience. Evan turned back around and Primo was back up. Evan went for a missile dropkick and Primo stepped out of the way of it. Evan landed flat on his stomach. Primo took a second to taunt. Primo went back to Evan and picked him up he lifted him up so he was upside down , Primo preparing for a suplex. Evan moved his body and got his feet back down to the ground. Evan kicked Primo in the shin. Evan went back to the rope and was going for another huriacana. Primo was able to counter it. He grabbed his ankles and dropped down slamming Evan's face on the mat. My hands flew to my face. Evan rolled over. Primo dropped a knee to his face and walked back around. He lifted Evan up and put his neck on the second rope. He kneeled down on his back. He stood back and ran to the rope across from where Evan was and he ran back and slid over Evan's head. He landed outside of the ring. Rosa clapped and smiled again. Primo got back into the ring and pinned Evan, who kicked out at two. He got up and crossed his leg over Evans and performed a half-nelson leg sweep and then put him a sitting octopus stretch **(currently known as The Black Widow performed by AJ Lee but she does it standing)**. The referee asked Evan if he wanted to quit. He shook his head and said no. Evan squirmed around and was able to get his arm and his leg free. Primo had him in a headlock and that stared to rise. Evan elbowed Primo in the stomach, Primo chopped Evan in the back and punched him in the temple. Evan turned and landed on the ropes. Primo walked over and picked Evan's head up and slammed it into a turnbuckle. Rosa jumped and danced. I hit the mats a couple times with my hands. "Come on Evan!" I yelled. Evan fell to the bottom rope and Primo stomped on him. He walked away and came back and continued the stomps. The referee started counting and pulling him back. He went back over and picked Evan up. He set him for a suplex again. again . He let the blood rush to his head for a little and then fell back. He rolled over and pinned him Evan kicked out at two. Primo put him in a guillotine. I turned to the crowd and started clapping. The clapped with me and started chanting "Evan". Evan started rising. He hit Primo with an elbow elbow kick combination. Primo let go and went and bounced on the rope. Evan dodged him and Primo bounced off the other and hit Primo with a flying calf kick. Evan hit him with a flying elbow and tossed Primo into the turnbuckle. Primo climbed up and did a jump off the turnbuckle into a sunset flip. Evan rolled out of it and did a diving double foot stomp into Primo's chest. He fell back and pinned him. Rosa hopped up onto the rope and stopped the count. I ran over and pulled her feet from underneath her. Her head hit the ring. I brought back a fist into her jaw. She pushed me away. I came back and did a handstand and caught her head between my feet and flipped her over. While this was happening Evan let the pin go and threw Primo into the turnbuckle. He ran at Primo who hit him with an elbow. Evan did a dragonrana. Primo countered and flipped over and pinned him. Evan did a rising bridge. He went for a sliding shoulder pin which Primo got out of. Evan kicked him the chest. Primo fell to the ground. Rosa was still on the ground. Evan climbed up the turnbuckle and looked around the arena. The crowd went insane. Evan did Air-Bourne and pinned Primo. He got the three count. The crowd went insane. I slide into the ring. Evan picked me up and hugged me. He set me back down and the referee grabbed his hand. He grabbed my hand and rose our hands together. Primo rolled out to Rosa. Evan climbed up to the top rope and threw up his peace sign. We celebrated for a little and then left the ring. I said bye to Evan and Auntie Trish and Uncle Rob were there waiting for me.

"You did good out there." Uncle Rob said.

"Please I didn't even fight. I wish you guys would've been here last week." I replied.

"We watched it on TV. And you did great then too." Auntie Trish said.

"Thanks." I smiled. We went to sit in the break room. Cody was there eating. I smiled. He smiled back.

"Hey, look there's your boyfriend. Let's go sit with him."

"Auntie Trish. He's not my boyfriend. We broke up like six years ago." I said.

"I know. Just out of all your boyfriends he was my favorite. Your current is probably my least favorite." So I haven't told either of them about the events of last week. I will later on tonight. I just don't want to here the "I told you, so" right now.

"Well, if you makes you fell any better, I didn't like any of them." I smiled at my Uncle. Auntie Trish walked over to Cody and sat down. Me and Uncle Rob followed. As usual she was talking up a storm. We sat down.

"Where are you guys going to be staying?' Cody asked my Uncle and Aunt.

"Well, I guess at her and her boyfriends apartment or maybe even a hotel near. It's been a while since I've been in Michigan." Rob said. Cody looked back at me.

"They don't know?" He said. I bit my lip, shut my eyes and shook my head.

"Know, what?" Trish asked. _Might as well._

I sighed. "Me and Austin broke up."

"Why, what happened?" Rob asked with a look of concern. Trish was holding back a grin.

"Last week the day after Raw, Austin came by. And basically said he didn't want me to work here. He said it was him or the job. And I chose the job. Then I found out he was cheating on me with Kelsey." My heart kinda stung and I could fell the tears welling up. "I'll be back." I got up a walked out of the room. I walked over to a small corner with a whole bunch of trunks and stuff in it. No one was around so I climbed up on a trunk and cried. I hate myself for it because he was a doosh and I shouldn't be crying. I brought my knees up to my chest. I laid my forehead down on top of them. I heard foot steps, that I really hoped it wasn't Aunt Trish. They stopped in front of me. I looked up and it was the third to last person I wanted to see. It was Cody.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yea. No. I thought I was." He lifted himself up on to the trunk and sat next to me. He wrapped an arm around me and brought me into his chest. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay. But for now just cry. Everyone needs to cry."

"I don't. I never cry and now I am. And it's over something stupid." I sniffed.

"It's okay to cry."

"Not at work. That says I can't leave my problems at the door."

"It's fine. People cry at work all the time."

"Why didn't I do this all last week, instead of now?"

"Well, you haven't really talked about it. You've been busy since. You went out the day of. You hung out the day after. Then you moved in with Nattie and TJ after. Your mind hasn't been on the topic."

"That's so stupid."

"You wanna here a joke?"

"Go."

"What's blue and smells like red paint." I looked up at him.

"What?"

"Blue paint."

"That's stupid." I grinned.

"No, that's funny." Cody replied back. I shook my head.

"You never told me what you and Kelly fought about."

"It was what you told me in the club. I asked her about it. And she said that it was true. And then I asked her the real reason you left breakfast in the morning. And she told me why. She said she was scared to lose me."

"Won't she be mad you're here with me now?"

"I told her she had nothing to worry about. That we were friends and that she would just have to accept that." Weirdly enough, I felt better.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Friends are there for each other." We got off the trunks and started walking.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." He smiled. "Go ahead."

"Did my make-up run. This is suppose to be the best waterproof eye make-up on the line." He laughed.

"You're good. But my shirt didn't fair so well." My tears we're all over the shoulder.

"Sorry. If you want I can get you one of my shirts."

"I will take you up on that offer, but I won't wear it out to the ring. Think of what that would do for your storyline. Talk about drama."

"Right. I'll get you one though."

"Could I get one that covered my belly button?"

"Ooh, that may be hard to find. I can try." I smiled.

"Thanks again Cody." I turned and hugged him.

"I'm always there for you if you need me." We went separate ways and I went to go find my family. I found Trish.

"Everything okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine now. Where'd Uncle Rob go?"

"I don't know." We sat down and talked. She too wanted a shirt. I explained where I was staying and everything that happened after. Raw was over we had found Uncle Rob. He was talking to Mr. McMahon. Aunt Trish started talking to him also. I told them I was going to go find Natalya. I found her and apparently news here travels quickly here because she already knew they were here. She told me the her and TJ already agreed it was fine for them to stay there for a couple days. We walked back and found Rob and Trish and left Raw. We were leaving right away. I got in the car with Natalya and TJ and my Uncle and Aunt rode together. I sat in the back seat. I got a phone call from Ted.

"Hello." I answered.

"_You ditched me._" He replied back.

"What are you...Oh my gosh. Ted, I'm sorry. My Aunt and Uncle surprised me early tonight. I completely forgot."

"_It's fine. I already knew they were there. You never told me though. So now I have to go buy my own food._"

"I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"_You better. I gotta get driving, so I'll talk to you later._"

"Alright, Bye."

"Who was that?" TJ asked.

"Ted DiBiase." I replied

"Senior? If that's what your into." TJ said. Nattie and I laughed.

"No you doofus, Junior. I forgot we made plans for after Raw."

"You're so mean. He was probably waiting for you for like 15 minutes and then thought you ditched him for someone else. Like his Dad."

"Stop. He didn't." I said.

**Next Monday**

**Gear:** tagging_with_evan/set?id=110676359#fans

Last week was insane. You'll never believe what happened. I think I'm friends with Kelly. Ted went on a date with a girl he met in Café. And I think Cody still has feelings for me. Okay, maybe I should start from Thursday. It'll make more sense that way.

_Rob and Trish left yesterday and the three of us had a party to go to. It wasn't really a work party but a lot of co-workers were going to be there. _

**_Outfit's:_** cgi/set?id=110691854

_I was wearing a dark peach type colored day dress with matching sandals. Nattie was wearing a pink dress with a skirt thing on the waist and a thin brown belt over it. She wore brown wedge's with that and TJ was wearing peach shorts with a gray and white stripped shirt that said Neo._

_"You aren't wearing flats are you?" Nattie asked._

_"Yea why?"_

_"You're gonna be like the shortest one there." I shrugged my shoulders. We drove to the party. I left Nattie and TJ and walked around. I found Ted grabbing a drink from a waitress. He was wearing gray shorts and a purple shirt. _

_"Hey." I smiled._

_"Hey." He replied back._

_"So what's up. You didn't talk to me at all yesterday. Were you upset about Monday." I teased._

_"Oh, no. I was on a date."_

_"Huh?" I asked._

_"I went on a date with a girl I met in a Café. We went to college together. We talked for a little and then I asked her to dinner."_

_"Nice." Before it could get awkward Ted's phone rang. **Thank you.**_

_"I have to take this."_

_"No problem. I'll catch up with you later." I waved goodbye. I didn't really care that he went on a date, I just wasn't sure what to say. I looked up to see a frowning Kelly sitting alone at a table under an umbrella. She was wearing a belted blue dress and black heels. She looked really upset. Although I really don't like her, I feel bad. She's been fighting with__ Cody. I went over to her table and sat down next to her. She looked up at me and looked like she was on the verge of crying._

_"Hey, you okay?" I placed my big brown bow bag on my lap._

_"Why do you care."_

_"Because I'm a good person. Stop making it hard to be nice for you. You okay?" She shook her head._

_"I know I'm like the last person you want to talk to but I'm here if you do. Do you?" She didn't say anything. "I know you think that I'm going to make fun of you or be a bitch back, but I'm not. I don't hold grudges on stupid stuff like this. My boyfriend of almost a year cheated on me with one of my best friends and I've let that go." It was silent for a few moments._

_"Can we walk down to the beach."_

_"Sure." The beach was right behind the party. It was rented for the party but no one else was there. We walked down and sat on two beach towels._

_"So, you wanna tell me what's going on." She sighed. Her hand was over her mouth and she mumbled something. "What was that."_

_"Me and Cody broke up, happy?" She asked. _

_"No, well yes but, not for the reason you think. Why?"_

_"Because of you." I looked up at her. "Cody didn't appreciate everything I said to you and then yesterday I found out about Monday and everything that happened. And I pulled one of your ex-boyfriend and told him it was me or you. And he chose you. I feel like an idiot."_

_"That wasn't really right of you to do but, I understand you were in a tight spot. You thought I wanted him back and you wanted to do everything in your power to keep him with you. I just wished you would've listened to me."_

_"Me too. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said everything I did and assumed all I did."_

_"It's cool. I'm sorry too. I kinda judge you before I knew you too." It went silent__. "Kelly, I know how you're feeling. You should cry now though so you aren't crying at work like a moron."_

_"I don't want to cry. I want to reverse time."_

_"I think everyone wishes that at some point in there life. Like for me now me it was ever dating that ass." We were silent. "Well we're at a party. I have sand in my thong," I said standing up and shaking, "and I just had a heart to heart with a girl who hates me. I think it's time for some fun, what about you?" I said offering my hands. She looked up and grinned. She grabbed my hands and I pulled her up._

_"Let's do it and I never hated you. I wish intimidated by you. But not anymore." She started walking back to the party. "You coming?" Kelly asked. I looked over at the board walk._

_"I have a better idea. Come on." Kelly slide her heels off and we walked down to the boardwalk. She threw her heels in her purse and grabbed out a pair of white sneakers. I looked at her with a questioning look. _

_"Never go to a party without an extra pair of shoes." She slide them on and we walked onto the board walk. There was a carnival boardwalk. We bought wristbands and got on a whole bunch of rides. We played that one water shooter game and Kelly beat me. She got a little brown monkey. We stopped to get food._

_"They have fried Oreo's." Kelly stopped staring at a menu. _

_"They do not." I looked up. They did. _

_"We shouldn't. It can't be that good. And they can't be healthy."_

_"We could split them and go to a gym later." Kelly hesitated. _

_"Okay, fine. But we're only getting one." We order the Oreo's and two soft pretzel's with no salt. We sat down at a table. We both grabbed one of the Oreo's. We took a bite._

_"Oh my gosh." I said._

_"Where have you been all my life?" Kelly chewed. We both ate three._

_"I want more." I said. _

_"Me too. Two days at the gym?" Kelly asked._

_"Deal." We got up and get two more. We finished them and went and played more games. I finally won something but it was a John Cena t-shirt. We got balloon hats and swords after. We ended up stopping and taking pictures with a couple fans and signed a few autographs. My favorite would've to be a little girl like six and she was wearing my shirt and a pair of glasses. I signed her shirt and took a picture with her and her Dad. Me and Kelly walking back down the boardwalk. _

_"So how are you and Ted. Any more dates coming up?" Kelly asked._

_I bit the inside of my lip. "Um, no. They weren't dates in the first place. But, it turns out yesterday he went out to dinner with some girl he went to college with."_

_"Really? When did you find this out?"_

_"Today, right before I came and talked to you. His phone rang so, I didn't have to stay and talk."_

_"Did you like him?"_

_"I think I started to, but we aren't going anywhere now. He was happy when he told me."_

_"Friend-zoned."_

_"Tell me about it." I took my phone out of my purse. I had six missed calls and twelve text messages from Natalya and TJ. And a couple from Ted and Cody asking where I was. "Whoops."_

_"What?" I showed her my phone. "You're in trouble." She teased._

_"Come on we should be heading back." I smiled._

_"Alright." It was silent as we walked back. Before we made back Kelly said something that blew my mind. "You know I think Cody still has feelings for you."_

_"I'm sorry, what?"_

_"You heard me correctly."_

_"Why would you say that."_

_"Just being around him when he was around you. That added on to the whole "steal him away from me" thing."_

_"It's been six years, that's doubtful."_

_"Say what you want but I know these things. And if you did want to get back with him, I won't care."_

_"Thanks, but I don't think I will."_

_"Alright." She said sarcastically. _

_"What does that mean?" I looked at her._

_"Skylar Lynn Marie Reeds, where have been?" Natalya said. She noticed who I was with and had a questioning look._

_"I'll catch up with you later. If you don't get grounded text me." Kelly said walking away. She smiled at Natalya and walked away._

_"What was that?" Natalya asked._

_"You don't even want to know." I said. "Have you every tried fried Oreo's?"_

Insane right? I have a mixed tag tonight with Evan against Primo and Rosa. Our feud is suppose to end in two weeks at the Royal Rumble.

**Okay I'm not going to type them up because they aren't very important. But the win's are as followed: ****Evan and Skylar won that one. The following week Rosa and Primo won. So that leaves the score at one and one unless you're counting single than it's four to one and now off to the Rumble. Yippee!**

**Gear:** untitled_54/set?id=110820878

It's finally the Royal Rumble and I'm so excited for my first pay-per-view. My match is up soon. Everything has been cool. Me and Kelly are friends and Ted has been seeing the girl from the Café regularly. I never really checked up on the Cody thing. Like I don't know what to say. Do I just come out straight and ask him about or do I drop it like in conversation. I just don't know.

**Promo**

"Skylar, I think you're awesome and it would be awesome if we could go out sometime." The camera panned away from Evan's face.

"That's not what you're really going to say, is it?" Kofi Kingston said.

"Yea, why? Is it bad?" He replied back.

"Not if you're The Miz. She's gonna turn you down before you finish the sentence."

"I think it's good and I'm going to tell her the next time I see her."

"Well, here's your chance. She's coming this way now." Kofi said. I walked on camera.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" I waved.

"Good." They replied. Kofi nudged Evan with his shoulder.

"I have to tell you something." We both said.

"You can go first." Evan said.

"Buying yourself time, nice." Kofi said quietly over his shoulder.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing. Go on." Evan said.

"I just wanted to say thanks for your help over the last couple weeks. You're a really good friend and I hope no matter what happens tonight, we still will be." I hugged him.

"Awesome." he hugged me back. Kofi smiled in the background.

"Have you been hanging out with The Miz?" I smiled. "What did you have to say?"

"Uh, just to tell you not to be late for the match tonight. We cut it really close last week."

"Oh, yea. Sorry." I smiled.

"Don't make me look bad, now." He joked.

"Alright. I'll see you in a bit." I said. I waved goodbye and walked off camera.

"Now that's awkward." Kofi said.

**End Of Promo.**

I had a few moments to spare, so I started walking around. I tried avoiding Ted and Cody because I didn't know what to say to either of them. I know I don't have feelings for Ted and I think I don't have feeling for Cody. I found Kelly getting her make-up done by the make-up artist Becca.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." I replied back.

"Great Promo. You're really good on camera."

"Thanks." I said.

"What's going on? Why are you so out of it?"

"I don't know. I've been doing a lot of thinking."

"About?" I looked up at her. "Are you still thinking about Cody?" I shrugged.

"Cody who? Rhodes?" Rebecca said.

"Yea. They dated when they were younger but then broke up because they wanted different things and now she's back and so are his feelings for her?"

"And, you're okay with this. Weren't the two of you just dating." Becca said. Kelly shrugged.

"Who am I to stand in the way of true love." She replied.

"What are your feelings on him?" Becca looked stopped for a second and looked up at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Do you still have feelings for him?" Becca said. She finished Kelly's make-up and was waiting for a response.

"I mean... I don't know. He was my first real boyfriend. Actually he was my first everything. He'll always have a place in my heart for that exact reason."

"Then what's the problem?" Becca said.

"We'll there are a couple. One: I just started out a new career. Two: He just got out of a relationship." I looked up at Kelly. "And three: I'm not even sure if he still feels the same way about me. I wasn't his first everything. We started dating when I was fourteen and then we broke up when I was eighteen. And like I've been saying it's been six years since then. It just isn't possible."

"That's four years. You can't just throw that out the window." Kelly said. "Why did you two break up? You did long distance before."

"You know what it's like to go through training. There isn't much time for anything." I looked at a digital clock on the make-up table. "I gotta get to my match. See you later."

"Good luck. We'll talk more later." Kelly said. I walked away. I walked at a quick pace and made it on time. I stretched a little before I went out.

**Match**

_"The following contest is a mixed tag team match. Introducing first the team of Skylar Reeds and Evan Bourne!" _Jillian called from the ring.

**Evan's Theme: ** watch?v=5JWNtQgTOb8

I bouncy-walked out before Evan. I spun around and threw up a peace sign. He slugged his way out, looking kinda out of it. He put his arm up kinda forming a peace sign and it dropped back down. I was on the ramp high-fiving fans.

_"Is it just me or does Evan look kinda of out of it." _Jerry Lawler said.

_"Could it have been the friend-zone he entered right before the match?"_ Michael Cole responded.

_"Possibly, whatever it is, Evan needs to get his mind in the ring."_

Evan walked down the ramp and up the steps. He sat on the bottom rope in our corner. I walked back and high-fived the other side. I gave my glasses to a little girl with pigtails and was missing a front tooth. I climb the steps and entered the ring from the bottom rope. I turned to Evan.

"You okay?" I asked. He nodded. I looked at him.

**Primo's Theme: ** watch?v=Jyj39XF-qVE

_"And there opponents the team of Rosa Mendes and Primo!" _Jillian said this and stepped out of the ring. Primo walked out with Rosa attached to his right arm. The made it ringside and Primo got in the ring. He stepped down on the bottom rope and lifted up the middle. Rosa stepped in. Primo went into they're corner and hopped onto the middle rope with Rosa standing next to him. Primo hopped back down and motioned towards Evan. He wanted him to start the match. Me and Rosa stepped out the ring. _ Ding ding ding, _the bell rung. They circled each other and then locked up. Evan got the upper hand and kinda tossed Primo back. Primo backed up and tagged in Rosa. Evan looked at Primo. Rosa danced in the ring. Evan backed up into out corner and stuck out his hand. I smacked it and got in the ring. We stepped toe to toe with me having to look up to Rosa, her being four inches taller than me. She pushed me back a couple times. On the last push she followed it with a slap. I pushed her back and then followed it up with a clothesline. I pinned her and she kicked out at two. Rosa stood back up and I did a handstand and shifted my weight to make her spin. I let go and she flew to the other side of the ring. She rolled outside of the ring. I got up and the turnbuckle and leaped at her. I landed on top of her and punched her a couple times. I stood back up and caught my breath. Rosa was back up and grabbed my hair and dragged me to the steps. She went to bash my head on one of the steps, but I caught myself. I elbowed her two times. I got down and did another handstand catching her head between my feet. I flipped her over and her back slammed on the ground. The referee was at a six count and I shoved Rosa back in the ring. She rolled over to the other side. I got back in. Rosa stood back up and ran at me intending to kick me and I fell into the back bridge my Aunt showed me. Rosa turned around and stomped on me. My back fell to the ring. Rosa pinned me and I kicked out at two. Rosa kneeled down and put me in a sleeper hold. She yelled in frustration. I reached out for Evan, who was looking in a different direction. I dropped my arm back down and brought my foot up and kicked Rosa in the head a couple times. She let got for a second. She went back again and I flipped her over me. She landed on her back. I got back up to my feet and picked Rosa up. I threw her into a turnbuckle. I did the spinning motion with my finger and the crowd cheered. I did my back handsprings but landed with my back in the turnbuckle. I grabbed onto my back and Rosa grabbed my head and slammed in onto the mat. She slammed it a couple more times. She picked me up and I elbowed her in her face. She let go of me and grabbed her face. I started walking towards Evan but she recovered and pulled my hair back slammed me back. I rolled over and crawled towards Evan. I reached for him and he was still looking a different. Rosa grabbed my legs. I kicked at her. She let go. If he stuck his arm out I could make the tag. Evan still wasn't looking. "Evan!" I yelled. He snapped back to reality but by this time Rosa pulled me back. I was able to knock her off. We were both up and I ran at a rope. I recoiled back only to received a Hell Makeover from Rosa. We fell to the mat and Rosa pinned me.

"1..2..3" The referee counted. He ended the match and I laid on the mat. Evan pulled me out of the ring. I pushed him away and shook my head. I grabbed the back of my neck and limped to the back, Evan followed behind. We got backstage and I had a couple minutes before the last Promo.

**Last Promo**

"Evan, what the hell happened out there?" I asked. I was still holding my neck.

"I'm sorry, I had other things on my mind." He said with an apologetic look.

"What Evan? We should've talked about it before we went out there. We were such a good team. You should've left all the problems in the locker room." I said. He looked at me. "Are you going to tell me?" He sighed.

"Skylar, I think you're absolutely amazing. You're funny and smart and beautiful and an amazing wrestler. I've liked you since you arrived on Raw. And.."

"And I friend-zoned you, right before the match. Evan, you're no doubt one of the coolest guys I know but, I just don't see you in that way. It's really nothing against you. Its.. you're more of a brother than a boyfriend. I know that sounds bad but, I'm just starting out here. I can't get into a relationship and be distracted from the ring. Maybe if this was like a year from now, I would consider it. But, it's not and I just can't right now. I'm sorry. I.." I stopped midsentence and held my forehead. I pushed my hair out my face.

"Skylar's it's fine really, I had to tell you. I costed us the match tonight. I just hope you aren't to angry and you'll be able to forgive me and even though it hurts to say this. I really do hope we can still be friends." With that Evan walked away with me staring.

**And done. Not to bad I think. It's really long. I could've gotten this done yesterday but I had to refresh my browser and I lost the chapter. Sorry. Hope you liked it. I liked some of the moments in it. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll be back with the next chapter soon. I'm going to sleep. Ciao**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back with another chapter. I'm fast forwarding to the Draft. It's the middle of April. I hope you enjoyed t****he last chapter. This won't be as long as the last chapter. Shout out to HardyxLover for following and she was my first favorite too. Thanks you're awesome! I own nothing. Here we go!**

**Monday Night Raw**

**Outfit: ** being_drafted_to_smackdown/set?id=111217061

So I haven't had a storyline since my last one ended in January. I've been a fair amount of matches though. I have some good news. I get to be a Pro on NXT Season 3. It starts in September. I don't know a lot about it but, I do know I will be mentoring a girl. I don't know who. I am excited and happy WWE management feels I'm good enough to mentor someone. Tonight is the Draft. All the Superstars and Diva's from Raw and Smackdown are here. We watch the Draft matches in a hallway. It's kinda like Super Bowl Sunday. Raw was doing pretty good right now. Smackdown had some good Draft picks too. After the show is over the online Draft will be posted. Right now is a Diva's Tag match. The winning team will get two Diva's. The Diva's in the match are the team of Eve and Maryse for Raw and then Smackdown the team of Lay-Cool. And right now, Raw is not doing so hot. _We can come back. Raw has this. Maryse and Eve...Damn._ Michelle hit Eve with a faith breaker and won the match. The spinner started spinning and I held my breath. I don't want to be drafted because I'm finally in the running for the Women's Championship. The spinner stopped on Kelly. The Smackdown side cheered and danced. Kelly went out and waved and pointed up with her finger. The spinner spun again and landed on the Big Show. The locker rooms laughed. It was decided we had to spin again because it was agreed upon two Diva's. The spinner slowed down. It stopped. And of course it was me. _I have to start completely over._ I let my breath go. The Smackdown side cheered again. They jumped up and down. I walked out and smiled. I hugged Kelly and threw up a peace sign. Lay-Cool didn't look to help happy. They were shaking their heads and yelling at the referee for a due over. I motioned for a microphone. I received one.

"Michelle. Layla." I called. They were still yelling in the ring. "Look shut up, you two will never be the men your mothers were." That caught their attention. "Good to see we have your attention. You two are snotty and rude and it's about time you learned some respect." I handed Kelly my mic.

"I'm going to say this now, the two of you won't be looking to flawless for long." Kelly said. Me and Kelly threw up our signs. Lay-Cool went off in the ring. The crowd was cheering for us. We smiled and went to the back. All the Diva's were told before hand that they had to stir the pot with the other team that won.

"I can't believe we were both drafted over to Smackdown!" Kelly said.

"I know, weird turn of luck. I was really close to my first Women's Championship. So I'm kinda bummed."

"Oh, yea. I'm sorry, but at least now you get a storyline." Kelly said.

"Very optimistic of you." I replied back.

**End Of Raw**

Raw is over and it's been announced that me and Kelly will have our first Tag Team match against Lay-Cool on Friday. I'm finally getting back into the picture. Everyone coming over to Smackdown is as followed: Me and Kelly, The Big Show (who was drafted for the guys this time), Christian, Kofi Kingston, Chavo Guerro, Eve, Chris Masters, Rosa Mendes, Hornswoggle, MVP and Cody Rhodes. It's a fresh new start and I'm ready to go. I know what you're thinking. Have I talked to Cody yet? The answers no. It just isn't the time. We hung out. We practice wrestling together sometimes. And every time we do Kelly gives me crap. Cody and Kelly are on good terms though. So that's cool. Cody's amazed at how good of friends me and Kelly have become. I'm still staying with Natalya and TJ. I got that rest of my stuff put away last week. Me and Gizzy (one of their cats) have beef. He keeps going in my stuff and ripping up paper. I don't really like cats. They're to clingy. I know Gizzy knows that and that's why he's messing with me. I've started paying bills and buying food for the house. I feel like a mooch. I'll find my place eventually.

**Friday Night Smackdown**

**Gear: ** taking_on_lay-cool/set?id=111312938#fans

I have my first match on Smackdown tonight. I have a five-week feud with Lay-Cool. After learning that Eve came over to Smackdown with us, I can't wait for it to be over so I can get into the running for the Diva's championship.

**Match**

**Kelly's theme: ** watch?v=jWjxY6GpHi0

Kelly and I walked out. I spun around and did my peace sign and Kelly pointed up. Me and Kelly bumped hips. I turned around so that my hit right would hit with hers and then Kelly spun around and I turned back around and we hit the left side. She turned back around and we did a side fist bump and then a high-five.

"_The following contest is a Diva's tag-team match. Introducing first the team of Kelly Kelly and Skylar Reeds!" _ Tony Chimel said. We walked down the ramp high-fiving fans. I stopped and gave my glasses to a little boy sitting in the front row. He was wearing a John Cena shirt, head band and wrist bands. I climbed up the steps and hopped on a turnbuckle. I did a peace sign and pointed to the crowd. I jumped down. We stepped out of the ring for Lay-Cool to enter.

**Lay-Cool:** watch?v=feW15vX3Cmg **(Sorry I couldn't find their entire entrance and for the sake of the story, they don't have the Women's Title yet)**

The match started off with me against Layla. We walked around each other. I was able to get behind Layla and grabbed her by the waist. Layla elbowed me in the face a couple of times and I let go and grabbed my face. She then kicked my in the stomach I held my stomach and brought me into the ropes. She put my neck onto it and stood on top of the ropes with one leg and then kneeled down on my back with the other a pushed down. The referee tried pulling her off and started counting. She got down on three and tried to explain herself. With the referee distracted, Michelle kicked in the side of the face. I fell to the mat. Kelly tried getting over to Michelle but the referee stopped her. Michelle taunted on the ropes. Layla hit me in the back with a dropkick. She lifted my head and slammed it onto the mat. I held my face and lifted up. I got up and received another dropkick in the back from Layla. She went for the pin. I kicked out at one. Kelly clapped and cheered me on. I was back on my feet but was dragged back to the corner of Michelle and Layla. Layla tagged Michelle. Michelle got in the ring. Layla had my arms pinned back and Michelle kicked my in the stomach. She grabbed onto me and brought me into the middle of the ring. She elbowed me in the back and then kneed my in the head. She taunted and then picked me back up. She slammed into the turnbuckle. She tagged in Layla, who kicked me in the abdomen twice and then flipped me over her. I held my stomach and slowly got back to my feet. Layla taunted and went for a clothesline. I stopped her and did a clothesline of my own. The crowd started cheering. She stood back up and I did a handstand and flipped her over me. I stood back up and threw Layla into the ropes and did a butterfly suplex. I pinned her. She kicked out at two and Michelle was in the ring. I yelled at Michelle who got back out. I turned back around and got kicked in the stomach by Layla. She then went for a Neck breaker but I was able to counter it with a backslide pin. Layla was able to flip herself over and out of it. I got back up and did a dropkick into Layla. I went for one my signature moves called Falling Star, which is a standing moonsault, I went for the flip and Layla rolled out-of-the-way. We were in the middle of the ring. Kelly jumped up and down and started clapping. The crowd clapped with her. She reached out her hand while holding onto the tag rope. We both crawled towards to our corners. We tagged and Kelly and Michelle entered the ring, Michelle held up a finger. She started dancing? She flapped her arms like a bird and went around the side of the ring. Kelly looked at the referee and Michelle started to go for the attack. Kelly was ready for it and jumped at her. Michelle backed up and started doing push ups and then jumping jacks. She stopped and turned to the crowd and lifted her arms. She turned back to Kelly, only to receive a slap in the face. They locked up by grabbing onto each other hair. They were on the ropes pushing at each other. They both let go and Kelly spun around Michelle. Kelly lifted Michelle up and dropped her butt on her knee. Michelle jumped up. Kelly got behind Michelle again and kicked her left leg from underneath her. She pinned Michelle and Michelle kicked out at two. They got back up and Kelly kicked Michelle in the chest. Michelle fell back onto the mat and Kelly pinned her again. Michelle kicked out at one. She went over to the side ropes and hung onto them. Kelly stomped on Michelle's back. Michelle fell back down and Kelly stomped on her back again and again. Since she was holding the ropes it was illegal and Kelly stopped at three. She started to Irish whip Michelle into the corner but Michelle was able to counter it. Michelle ran at Kelly and Kelly kicked her in the face. She climbed up to the second rope and leapt at Michelle. Michelle ducked out of the way and Kelly landed flat on the mat. Me and Layla were back on the ropes. Michelle was back up. Layla yelled for Michelle to cover her. Michelle did and Kelly kicked out at two. Kelly started to sit back up and Michelle pushed her back down and pinned her again. Kelly kicked out again at two. Michelle hit her with an elbow and then a kick. Michelle put Kelly in a body scissors locking it in right under the sternum. She held it for a second. "Come on Kel!" I yelled. Michelle rolled over pinning Kelly, keeping the leg scissors locked in. Kelly kicked out. Michelle did it again and Kelly kicked out again. I turned to the crowd and started clapping. "Let's Go Kelly, Let's Go!" I started chanting. The crowd chanted it with me. Michelle went for a third pin but Kelly was able to counter it and pinned Michelle. She sat on top of her. Layla kicked Kelly off of her. I got in the ring and knocked Layla down with a dropkick. She was under a turnbuckle. I climbed up and did one of my finishers called Sky Fall, a moonsault leg drop. I got up from the spilt I fell into and pushed Layla out of the ring. I turned around with Michelle running at me. She brought her leg up for a big boot. I fell into a back bridge and rolled out of the ring. Michelle yelled at me from in the ring. She turned back around and was kicked in the stomach by Kelly and then was hit with the K2. Michelle fell to the ground and Kelly pinned her.

"1..2..3". The crowd counted. I got back into the ring. Kelly stood back up and the referee grabbed our hands and lifted them up. He let go and we hugged. We got onto the turnbuckle's and pointed to the crowd. Lay-Cool was helped out of the arena. We left out a couple of minutes after. We were walking back to the locker room when Cody caught up with us.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey. We replied back.

"Oh, I have a phone call to make. I'll catch up with you, okay?" She said to me. She jogged off leaving me with Cody.

"What's up?" I asked. We started walking. To where I have no clue.

"Nothing. Pretty good match. But still not as good as your Aunt." He said.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "At least I won my match." I smiled.

"What are trying to say?" He stopped and looked at me.

"Um, that I'm a better wrestler than you are." I said.

"Oh, ha funny." He said. Before I could reply he had me in position for Cross Rhodes. "What was that." He asked.

"I'm a better a better wrestler than you." I smiled.

"Alright, I didn't want to do this." He said. He started swinging.

"Dooon't. I was just kidding." I whined.

"Who's better?" He asked. I didn't say anything. "Don't make me."

"You are the better wrestler, all great one." I said.

"That's what I thought." He said letting me go. He started walking and I jumped on his back and put him in a sleeper hold.

"You should know better, Mr. Rhodes." I said.

"Let go." He said.

"Tap out." I replied.

"Nope." He said. He grabbed my legs and spun around in circles. I shut my eyes to keep from getting dizzy. I was still holding on. "Let go." He said.

"I will, once you tap out." Cody tapped my arm a couple of times. I let go and dropped down. "And I win."

"Okay, I'll let you have this one." He smiled. We parted and I went to go hang with fans outside. I walked out and they all cheered. I walked over to the group and signed some autographs and take some pictures. I'm not really sure if I'm allowed to be doing this but, I'm all for my fans. There were a lot of little girls with my shirt and glasses on. I honestly wanted to hug them to death because they were so cute.

"Skylar." A male called my name. I turned around and saw the last person on Earth I wanted to see. It was the tall, blonde asshole.

"Hi, did you want me to sign something?" I smiled.

"Can we talk?" Austin asked.

"Look, I'm kinda at work. Is there anything you want me to sign or did you want to take a picture?" I asked. I was really trying to hurry this up.

"Fine, if not here, tomorrow at Bates. At noon? Please?" He asked. I looked at him. _He's suppose to be in Michigan. It must be sorta important if he came to Arizona. My flight back isn't until three._

"Fine, whatever." I said. I walked away from the crowd. They cheered and I went back into the inside of the stadium.

**Back at the Hotel**

"You aren't going." Natalya said.

"Why?" I asked. I was sitting in her and TJ's hotel room. TJ is on one of the beds watching TV.

"Because it's a stupid idea. He's only going to ask for you back because your friend won't sleep with him any more. I won't let you go." She said.

"That's nice and all but, I am 24. I can make my own decisions. I'm going.' I said.

"You're going to go and it's going to be exactly how I said."

"It's not like I'm going to get back with him. I'm not one of those girls. He's cheated on me and disrespected me. It's just not going to happen."

"Fine, whatever" Nattie said. She laid in her bed. She turned away from me.

"Nattie, seriously? You are not mad, are you?" She didn't say anything. I sat on her bed. "Cut it out." I said pushing her shoulder. "Fine, then. I'm leaving." I said. I smacked her thigh and got up. "I'll see you guys tomorrow before the flight." I said. TJ said goodbye and Nattie still said nothing. I went into my room, showered put on some sweat pants and put my hair in a bun. I fell in bed thinking if I should really go tomorrow.

**Noon**

**Outfit: ** cgi/set?id=111448460

I took a cab down to Bates. I was 15 minutes late but, I didn't care. _Maybe he won't be there._ I walked in and there he was. I walked over and sat down.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Did you need to talk about something important because I have a flight to get ready for." I said. I sat down and crossed my arms.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Well, yea. I kinda figured that. What, did Kelsey up and leave you too?" I asked.

"No. Look. I miss you. I really do. I hate living without you and I need you back."

"That's funny because when we broke up you know, you said you didn't need me."

"I know. I drank a little before I came and saw you. I was nervous and I thought it would help."

"Nervous about what?"

"You seeing me. I thought you would leave me because you found someone else while training or somewhere else."

"That's stupid. I was with you for almost a year. I wouldn't have left you for anyone else."

"I'm sorry, none of what I said was true."

"See you say that but when you're drunk, your real thoughts come out. Look, I can forgive your outburst about my job and even cheating. But I won't take you back. I've moved on."

"What do you mean, "you've moved on"? You've already found someone else?" He asked.

"No I haven't. I mean, you're an old chapter in my life and I'm ready to move further on in my book."

"So you've found someone else?"

"No. Why would it matter anyways? You tried to take away something I love. Maybe I would've thought about getting back with you but. then you told me you cheated. You know about my childhood and how that's affected me."

"It's Cody isn't it?" I grabbed the bridge of my nose.

"No, it isn't. If it we hadn't broken up for the job and whatever it would've been from your jealousy. You act so ignorant sometimes." I was starting to get annoyed. I took a deep breath in and let it go. "I accept your apology but, I'm not taking you back. Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?" I asked. He sighed and shook his head. I got up and walked out. _That went so much better than I thought it would._ I made it back to the Hotel and packed up the rest of my stuff. I drove to the airport with Nattie and TJ in a cab. Nattie ignored me the entire time. We flew back to Tampa. It wasn't until me falling on the sidewalk Nattie started talking to me.

**Okay so, for the most part I liked this chapter. The ending was bad but not everything can be perfect, I guess. Until next time, grab a comic book, some Oreo's and Milk and follow favorite and review. Ciao! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, back again. So for this chapter will be getting through the feud. The story will get more interesting after it's done. I hope you enjoyed the last one and this one. Shout out to XxNatalieSkye169xX for being my first favorite and another follower! You're A-mazing. Hope you got he reference, I own nothing and here we go!**

**Outfit:** cgi/set?id=111558575

**Kelly's Theme:** watch?v=7OBm3zgKmWw

_"The following contest is set for one fall!" _Tony Chimel said. _"Introducing first from Jacksonville, Florida, accompanied by Skylar Reeds, Kelly Kelly!" _We walked out with our arms linked. I let go of Kelly and she went down the ramp and high-fived fans. I walked down after and high-fived a couple in the corner. I walked over to the commentary table and said hello to Todd Grisham and Matt Striker. I sat down on the left side of the announce table and put on my headset.

"Joining us on commentary, Skylar Reeds, how are you doing tonight?" Todd asked.

"Good, thanks." I replied.

**Lay-Cool Theme:** watch?v=FlOwCuQt9yY

"_And her opponent, from Miami, Florida, accompanied by Michelle McCool,_ Layla!" Tony stepped out of the ring as Michelle and Layla walked to the ring. I quickly noticed Layla was dressed in gear similar to mine. She had glasses and what was supposed to be acne drawn on her face. Michelle came and sat with us commentary. The match started and Kelly ripped the glasses off of Layla's face and broke them. Layla jumped on Kelly and started to swing.

"Michelle, how are you doing this Friday night?" Matt said.

"I'm great, could be better." She looked at me. "Doesn't Layla look adorable?" Matt started to speak but I cut him off.

"Oh yea, I mean obviously her own gear wasn't working for her so you know, she can borrow my look for tonight." I smiled.

"You and Kelly starting a little trouble up with Lay-Cool, two weeks ago at the Draft. Care to explain why?" Todd asked.

"Well.." I started.

"Isn't it obvious, Todd. They're jealous. I mean everybody wants to be like Lay-Cool." Michelle said leaning back in her chair.

"Not actually Michelle, it seems to me, Lay-Cool doesn't even want to be Lay-Cool." I said referring to Layla. "The real reason, Todd, is exactly what I said that night. Lay-Cool are rude and disrespectful. And why is this you might ask? Because Lay-Cool sees the world as high school. A place were they dominated. And they figure they did it there so, why not here too."

"A headlock takeover by Kelly." Todd said.

"Is that so?" Michelle asked. "That makes a lot of sense. You must be that dorky little loser that no one liked, right, and that's why you dress like you do?"

"Actually Michelle, I was homeschooled for high school. I was on the road a lot as a kid."

"Skylar referring to living with her Uncle Rob Van Dam." Todd stated.

"Missile dropkick by Layla. The cover and Kelly kicks out at two." Matt said.

"So if you weren't the dork in high school, Skylar, why do you dress like you do now?" Matt asked.

"Well, because it shows who I am. I'm a nerd. I like video games and comic books. I like nerdy shows and movies like YuGi-Oh and Star Wars." I said.

"Roll up by Kelly." Todd said. "And Layla kicks out."

"Wow Skylar, reject Evan because he wasn't a big enough loser. But you can always have Todd. So everything's okay right?"

"Michelle, I feel you were picked on a lot as a child." I said leaning forward to look at her.

"That's real nice, but I mean look in the ring. Look at the face buster Layla gave to Kelly." Michelle interrupted. Layla went for the pin and Kelly kicked out at two. Kelly was able to get back to her and move out of the way of a dropkick from Layla.

"Skylar, it's okay to be jealous of Lay-Cool. They are two of the top Divas in the company." Matt said.

"Yea, see no. What is there to be jealous of? Two women who act like they're still teenagers?" Me and Michelle started bickering. We started rising up and we took our headsets up and walked in front of the announce table. We looked at each other still talking. Michelle shoved me and I fell to the ground. I got back up and went to tackle Michelle down and beat the shit out of her but Layla jumped in between us. I skirted to a stop being sure not to touch Layla. Layla smacked me in the face. Before I can react Kelly was out of the ring and slammed Layla's head on the announce table. With a distracted Michelle I hit her with a dropkick. She teetered but didn't fall. I backed up and ran at Michelle. I did a quick flip and hit her with an elbow. She fell to the ground. Kelly had been watching from inside the ring. Kelly turned back around to a running Layla and kicked Layla in the head with a spinning roundhouse. Layla stood up and Kelly hit her with a Kelly Killer. She fell back into the pin and won the match. Layla rolled out of the ring and I slide in. I held up Kelly's arm in victory. We left the ring and sat in the break room with Cody and Ted.

"So Ted, how has it been going with Café girl?" Cody asked.

"Yea, that's an awkward situation." He replied. We looked up at him with a questioning look. "She's married and has three kids." He said.

"Ooh." We said.

"Yea, that what's I said." He said. "Anyways, did the two of you want to go and do something with me and Cody tomorrow before we leave Nevada?" Ted asked. Kelly said yes.

" I actually have to pack and stuff tomorrow. But the three of you can go." I said.

"That's cool. Some other time than." Ted got up from the table and started to walk away. Kelly gave me the look. I nodded my head and she went after.

"She's so into him." I said.

"Why can't you really go tomorrow?" Cody said.

"I told you packing and stuff." I said.

"4 years." Cody said. "I know when you're lying. You look at the top of people's head when you lie."

"No, I don't." I said.

"You do and you know it. Spill your guts. child."

"Child, you're a year older than me." I smiled. "My Dad's in rehab down here and I wanted to go see him."

"Why didn't you just say that."

"I don't know." I looked away from him.

"I can go with you, if you want."

"Really?" I looked back up at him.

"Yea, I mean if you're nervous and whatever. You know I'm there for you." He said.

"Thanks. I haven't seen him in forever and I haven't talked to him since we've been on the road these last couple of months. I'm afraid he won't want to see me."

"He'll be happy to. I know it." I looked into his eyes and got little flutters. "I have to get going. I'll see you later. Text me when you're ready tomorrow." He said. He stood up and pushed me. I punched him in his arm and left the room.

**Saturday**

**Outfits:** untitled_59/set?id=111650221#fans

I am in my hotel room waiting for Cody. I barely slept last night. It's been 18 years since I last saw him. He could've came in seen me, but never did. That's why I'm unsure if he even wants to see me. We talked on the phone but that was all. It's more than my Mom. I haven't seen or heard from her since she left. I took a deep breath and let it go. There was a knock on the door and I opened it. It was Kelly.

"Hey, I'm not staying long. You look nice." She said. I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing blue shorts with a brown belt and a grey Michigan sweatshirt with a pair of Navy blue high tops. I was wearing bird earrings and a music note necklace. I just wanted to know if I could borrow your black jacket, you know the shimmery one. With the silver buttons." She said.

"Uh, yea. Hold on." I went into my bathroom and grabbed the jacket off the hook. I walked back out and handed it to her. "Here you go." I said

"Thanks, I owe you one." She said sliding it on. "Bye-bye." She turned around and nearly ran into Cody. He was wearing jeans and a gray hoodie with a pair of sunglasses hanging on the neckline. "Hey, Ted said you weren't going to be able to make it today. How come?" She asked.

"Um. I." Cody looked back at me. I shook my head. "I have a meeting with Stephanie, before we leave today." His sentence ended in more of a question than an answer.

"Oh. Okay. Good luck." Kelly looked back at me and then at Cody. "Are you going on a date?" She asked.

"No, I have to pack and stuff." I said. "See you later Kelly. Cody." I said shutting my door. Cody went around the corner and Kelly went towards the elevator. I heard a whistle from the other side of the door. I looked out the peep-hole. Cody was standing next to it.

"All clear." He said. I opened the door. I grabbed my purse off of a table and walked out. "Why won't you tell anyone about your Dad." Cody asked. We walked to the elevators. I really hope Kelly went to Ted's room and not the lobby.

"It's just something I don't want people to really know about. Not that I'm embarrassed or anything just I don't want the sympathy and whatever." I said. We walked inside the elevator and rode it down to the lobby.

"Understandable." Cody said putting his sunglasses on. We walked outside and I immediately covered my eyes. It was way to bright. I opened my purse and dug around in my bag for pink Riley Cat Sunglasses. I found them and put them on my face. We walked to Cody's truck, he opened the passenger and I jumped in. He went around the driver's side and got in. I buckled my seatbelt and lifted my feet onto the seat. Cody looked over at me. I looked back at him. "What were you raised in a barn." He said pushing my legs off the seat. I smiled and put my legs back up. "You're really trying your luck little girl." He said. I rolled my eyes. He turned the radio on and pulled out of the parking structure. He started driving and we sat in silence. The rehab center was 20 minutes away. We were down the street from the center and Cody stopped. I looked at him. "You're sure you want to do this?" He asked. His concern is really sweet and that's something I missed about him.

"Yea, I'm sure."

"Alright, if you weren't, you were paying for my gas." He said starting the truck back up. We pulled in and made it in. We took our glasses off and we walked over to the receptionist.

"Hi, I'm Skylar Sztakowski. I'm here to see David Sztakowski." I said. She told us he was in the courtyard and gave us directions there. We came to the doors that led to the courtyard. I held my breath.

"It's going to be okay. You got this. It's no worse than receiving a body slam from Beth Phoenix." Cody said. I don't know about that. I opened the doors and walked out. There were a couple of people in the courtyard but, I knew exactly which one was my father. He was an older version of Uncle Rob with shorter hair and a five o'clock shadow. He was reading. I walked over to the table with Cody trailing behind. I stood in front of the table. He looked up and his eyes nearly fell out of his head.

"Skylar." He said.

"Hey." I said. He stood up to hug me but I moved away. I'm not at that stage yet. "Dad, this is Cody." I said. They shook hands. " How have you been?" I asked.

"I've been good. How are you? I see your following in your Uncle's footsteps and became a wrestler."

"I'm fine. Yes I have. Your mind is shaped very easily when your six." He was silent.

"How's your mother?" He asked.

"I don't know. I haven't spoken to her since I was six." I said. Me and Cody sat down. Silence.

"So Cody, do you plan on marrying Skylar anytime soon?" Dad asked. His face was priceless. It made me smile.

"Dad, were aren't together. We're friends."

"Oh." He said.

"Cody could you give us a second?" I turned to him and asked. He nodded and got up.

"I'll wait in the lobby. Come find me or text me when your done." He said. "Mr. Sztakowski." He turned away and left.

"He seems like a nice young man."

"He is." I said.

"I watched your matches on TV. Your really amazing."

"Thank you." I said. I was silent.

"Skylar, I'm sorry." He said.

"Right, okay. I figured that. Why Dad. Why did you have to go become a drunk? You had a child. Mom leaving was no reason for you to slip up? You were suppose to be strong for the both of us and you weren't." I said.

"I know and I regret every sip from those stupid bottles. I had you. I didn't need your Mom to be happy. I had you and I should've stepped up and been there for you. I was young and dumb. I have hated myself for eighteen years." Hearing this made my heart drop.

"Dad, it's okay." I said.

"No it isn't. I should've been in your Uncle Rob's place. I should've been your hero. The person you look up to. I am sorry for everything. I wake up every morning wondering how I could've abandoned my baby girl, my only child. I am a terrible father and don't deserve to be called a Dad. A Dad is someone who helped raise you and shape your character. I was just a father. The guy who just helped create you. I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for every stupid thing I've done. That's why I came here. To get better for you. So I can be there for you for the rest of your life. I'm sorry. I.." He started crying. "I love you and I hope you know that." He got up from where we sitting and left. I sat there for a couple of minutes. I pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote a note to my Dad. I walked back inside and gave the note to the receptionist.

"Please make sure he gets this." I said. She smiled and nodded.

I found Cody and we walked to his truck in silence. We got inside. My eyes stung from the tears welling up. I looked out the window. Cody leant over and held me. I started crying. "He already felt bad and I made him feel worse. I was a complete bitch to him and all he did was apologizes and blame himself for everything." I sobbed.

"You were hurt and had every right to." He said. We sat in the truck and I cried for a good thirty minutes. We left the center and started driving. Cody made a stop at a Starbuck's. "I'll be right back." He said getting out of the truck. He shut the door and walked in. I stared out the window, lost in my own world. My phone snapped me back into reality. Kelly was calling.

"Hello." I answered. I hope I don't sound stuffy.

"Hey, where are you? Me and Ted came back and I got something from a place we stopped at and you aren't in your room."

"Uh," Cody opened the door and I held a finger up to my mouth. He handed me a Frappuccino and scooted it. "I went to get some coffee. I really wanted a..." I looked at Cody and mouthed what is this? He mouthed back hazelnut caramel. _My favorite._ "Hazelnut Caramel Frappuccino."

"Okay?" She didn't sound like she believed me. "Well, text me when you get back or come stop by. I'm really excited to give my present."

"Okay, see you later Kel."

"Bye-bye." She said. I ended the call.

"You better be happy I saw your phone in your hand or I would've blew it." Cody said putting his coffee in the drink holder.

"She would not have let me live it down. She would've been, why didn't you tell me you were going on a date together and blah blah, secrets don't keep friends and I knew it." I said. I took a long sip out of my coffee. Cody didn't respond. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove back to the hotel. We got out of the truck and Cody walked me back up to my room. "Thanks for going with me." I said.

"No problem." Cody said. I stood up on my tiptoes and wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. He hugged me back. We sat there like that for a little.

"Hey." We looked over and it was Natalya. We dropped our arms. I put my behind my back and Cody put one on his head.

"I'll see you later." Cody said. He walked away, running his hand through his hair. I turned and opened my door. I walked in.

"What was that?" Natalya asked smiling. I unlocked my door and she followed me in.

"Nothing." I said. I walked around the room grabbing stuff off the floor and on the furniture.

"Really? Standing where I was standing it looked like nothing was something." She said.

"It was just a hug. Friends do that." I said. "Why are you here?"

"Well two reasons, me and TJ wanted to hit the road soon and because Kelly called and asked where you were. I told her that you said that you were going to be in your room. And then she said you weren't here. But, now I guess on know you were actually doing."

"It's not even what you think." I said. I really don't want to have to tell her where we were.

"Really, then what were you and Cody doing together?" She asked.

"Your enjoying this way to much."

"You guys are back together. That's awesome!" Natalya smiled.

"We aren't. He just drove to go get coffee." I said.

"Where's your coffee?"

"I drank it before I got up here." I folded my clothes and put them in the proper suitcase.

"Skylar, come on tell me where you really were. We're sisters, we tell each other everything."

"Huuh." I sighed.

"Please."

"I went to see my Dad at a rehab center, okay." I said placing my last pair of shorts into a suitcase.

"Oh, I'm sorry he's there. Why didn't you just say that?"

"Because, I don't want pity or to really talk about it."

"Well then we don't have to talk about. Let's just get going." She said grabbing some of my bags.

"Alright, I have to go see Kelly before we leave."

"No problem."

"And please don't mention any of that to anyone please."

"Okay."

"Not even TJ." Natalya looked at me. "Please." I said.

"Fine." I grabbed some of my bags and put a back pack on my pack and walked out. I walked to Kelly's room and knocked. She opened the door.

"Hey." She said.

"Hiii!" Ted yelled. Kelly smiled and closed up the door.

"What were the two of you doing?" I asked.

"Talking." She said.

"Right, your lipsticks smudge." I said. I showed her wear on my face and she whipped it off.

"Thanks. Close your eyes and hold out your wrist." I did as she said. I felt cool metal. "Okay open them." I opened my eyes and it was a silver charm bracelet with a pink rose, the Eiffel tower, a camera, a charm the said best, a mustache and glasses on it. She showed me hers and it was exactly the same except instead of a mustache and glasses it had a Barbie head and a cupcake and her rose was purple and hers said friends.

"Thanks Kelly. I love it." I smiled at it.

"So coffee run went well?" She asked.

"Yea, I have to get going Nattie and TJ wants to get going."

"Alright , I'll see you." She said.

"Don't have too much fun in their Barbie." I said. I turned away and went to the lobby. I turned in my key at the desk and got in my mustang and followed TJ and Nattie to our next stop.

**Friday Night**

**Gear:** cgi/set?id=111769899

This weeks been stressful. I talked to my Dad. We're on better terms, so I can focus on my match and not last Saturday. Tonight is week three of the feud. I have a match against Michelle and I'm proud to see say I'm ready to win. My match is next so, I'm stretching. Splits, bridges, scorpion, toe touches. I'm getting pumped up for this match. And it's time. Kelly is chauffeuring me out. I walk to the stage entrance and Kelly was already there.

**Theme:** watch?v=G5A_9ZNLYUw **(Okay so I borrowed Kaitlyn's first theme song. I like it better.)**

_"The following contest is set for one fall." _Tony Chimel said. I walked out and spun around. I high-fived Kelly and threw up a piece sign. I basically ran to the ramp and high-fived fans. "_Introducing first, from Battle Creek, Michigan accompanied by Kelly Kelly, Skylar Reeds!" _I took off my glasses and gave them to a girl in the front row. I had another in my hand and gave them to a boy a little further down. Kelly high-fived the other side. I jumped up onto the ring. I climbed in the ring and got on a turnbuckle. I took a shirt I had in my back pocket and threw it to the crowd. I pointed and did another piece sign. I did a back handspring to the other side of the ring and climbed onto the ropes. I brought up a knee and leant forward.

**Lay-Cool:** watch?v=pm6DCThi-Dk

"_And her opponent from Palatka, Florida, accompanied by Layla, Michelle_ McCool." Tony left the ring. Michelle walked out as not Kelly, but my aunt Trish. She wore her gear and a blonde wig. They way she wore everything made my Aunt look like a slut. She was wearing fake boobs and a lot of make up. She walked down the ring and I shook my head the entire time. I got in the ring after Michelle entered. The bell rung and I sprang at Michelle. I was on top of her punching and ripped the wig off her head. Michelle blocked me the best she could. She was able to flip over and lifted my head and slammed it on the mat. I kicked her off and she rolled out of the ring and I followed. Michelle started running and I ran after her. Layla got in my way and I pushed her down. I stepped over her and got to Michelle. I grabbed her head and slammed it into a barricade. I threw her into the ring post and she landed on the bar. Layla stepped in front of me and that's when Kelly showed up. She knocked Layla down and started to hit her. The referee called for the bell. Michelle's fake boobs fell out and she and Layla pushed me and Kelly off of them. They made a beeline to the ramp. I got in the ring and motioned for Michelle to come on. Lay-Cool shook their heads and backed out of the arena. Kelly was in the ring with Michelle's fake boobs. She handed me one and we tossed them into the crowd. My music played. We left the arena and high-fived some of the fans. We made it to the back and were stopped by Josh Matthews.

"Skylar, you were very ruthless out there with Michelle. Why?"

"Josh, Lay-Cool can dress up as me or Kelly or any other current Diva in the locker room but, when you dress up as veteran, someone who paved the road for future Diva's, that is disrespect beyond any level. She made my Aunt look distasteful and unclassy. It's just not something you do." I replied. "Any more questions?"

"No, thank you for your time." Me and Kelly walked away.

**Next Friday**

** (Okay so yea, the next two weeks are going to be like this and I'm also just going to start the matches right away, you know how the entrances go for this feud.)**

**Gear:** untitled_61/set?id=112034215

The bell rang and me and Michelle started the match. Michelle stuck out her hand and apologized. I looked at her and grabbed it. She went to smack me I blocked it. I smashed an elbow into her face. She fell into the ropes and ducked under the top one. I smiled and threw up a peace sign. Michelle got back in. She went for the strength test and immediately kicked me in the stomach. She hit me with an elbow and then picked me up and threw me into the ropes she leant down. Kelly tagged in and I kicked her. I ducked out of the way as Michelle stood back up and Kelly dropkicked her. She then bounced off the rope and hit her with a flying elbow. She did a baseball slide into Layla and knocked her off the ropes. She did a sit out facebuster on Michelle and went for the pin. Layla broke it up by stomping on Kelly's back. I got in the ring and clotheslined Layla. She rolled out and I followed. Michelle got back up and dropped kicked Kelly. Layla slammed me into a barricade and then into the ring post and then into the steps. Layla got back on the ropes and bounced up and down for Michelle to tag her. Layla hit Kelly with an LOL. I was back on my feet and Michelle was over there and hit me with a big boot. I fell back to the ground. Layla hit Kelly with a layout and picked up the win. They pushed Kelly out with their feet and celebrated in the ring.

**Last Day of Feud**

**Gear:** last_match/set?id=112044661

I started the match with Michelle. Michelle immediately ran at me and kicked me into the stomach. She put me in a headlock. She let go and ran back at the ropes. I hit her with a shoulder block. She got in the ring and ran at me. I grabbed her hair and slammed her down on the mat. I irished whipped Michelle into my corner and held her head in a headlock. I tagged in Kelly and she climbed up on the top rope and did a sunset flip. Michelle kicked out at two. They both started to get up, Michelle got up quicker than Kelly and kicked her in the abdomen. She put an elbow into her back and then carried her over to Layla. She tagged in Layla and Layla stood on the top rope and smacked Kelly in the face. She got in the ring and kicked a rising Kelly in the face. Layla picked Kelly up but Kelly knocked her hands off her. Kelly went to kick Layla and Layla caught her foot. Kelly then did a backflip out of it Layla's hands. Kelly came back and dived at her landing in a straddling position. Kelly slammed Layla's head on the mat. Layla tried to get back to Michelle but Kelly grabbed her by her hair and brought her back into our corner. She slammed her head down on the turnbuckle and tagged me in. She kicked Layla in the stomach and stepped out of the ring. I grabbed Layla by her hair and tossed her onto the mat. She hit the mat face first. Layla grabbed her head and stood back up. I dropkicked her and she fell back down. She rolled out of the ring and I followed her. I kicked her in her stomach and tossed her back in the ring. I started to climb to the top rope when Layla kicked my foot from under me. I landed flat on my face. Layla got back to her feet and focused on slamming my face on the mat at different heights. Layla lifted me up and tagged in Michelle. Layla held me while Michelle kicked me in the side. Lay-Cool high-fived. "Come on, Sky!" Kelly yelled. Michelle tossed me into the onto the ropes and I held on. I fell to the bottom and Michelle held the ropes and kneed me in the side. Michelle stopped at four. She took a second to taunt. I got back up to standing position in the corner. Michelle lifted me up to the top turnbuckle so I was sitting on them. She stood up on the second. She went to bring down a fist but I caught it and threw a couple punches of me own. I was able to bring my foot up and kick Michelle off of the rope. She fell to the mat. I stood up and dived down doing a splash. We collide and both rolled over. We were in opposite sides from our partners. Kelly clapped and yelled and jumped. She reached her arm out. Me and Michelle crawled around each other. Michelle reached Layla before I did. She grabbed my leg and I hobbled a bit. I turned back and swung my foot up to kick her in the face. I crawled to Kelly and tagged her in. Layla ran at Kelly. Kelly caught her hand and brought an elbow to her face. I rolled out of the ring. I was down by ringside. I could barely see in the ring. Kelly was on offense. After a little I was back on the ropes. I could now see Kelly going for a pin. Michelle got in and broke it up. I jumped in and did a dropkick to Michelle. I lifted up Michelle and Kelly lifted up Layla. We looked back at each other and smiled. We threw them into the turnbuckles diagonal to us. We did a double back handspring and hit their abdomens with our butts. They both fell to the bottom turnbuckle and we did a stankface. The crowd cheered. I kicked Michelle out of the ring and got back on the ropes. Kelly hit Layla with the K2. I yelled for Kelly. I stuck my hand out. She tagged me in and rolled Layla over onto her back. I climbed up on the top rope and held my hand up to my ear. The crowd cheered louder. I held up a piece sign and hit Sky Fall.

"1..2..3!" The referee signaled for the match to end and my music played. Kelly got in the ring and we hugged. We lifted each other's hands up. We did our handshake. When we left the ring we high-fived fans. I even jumped the barricade and took a picture with a couple of fans. We left the arena and were in the back. We grabbed our phones from the locker room. We sat on a couple of trunks in the hallway. Ted and Cody walked up to us.

"Hey." Me and Kelly smiled.

"Hey." They replied back.

"Cody, how was that meeting with Stephanie?" Kelly asked. My heart dropped. _Shit._

"What are you talking abo.. oh right, it went well. I'm getting a pretty big push. Not going to tell you what it is or when, but it's going to be great." He said.

"Really, I heard that weren't at a meeting you..."

"Hey, what did you and Ted do after I left the other day?" I asked quickly. Ted turned red and Kelly's mouth opened and was speechless. My phone rang. I looked down and answered it. "Hi, Dad."

**And that's it for this chapter. I hoped you loved it! Next chapter is where things really start picking up. I'm really excited to write it. I have it all planned out and everything. Still looking for OC's. I need one for the chapter after this upcoming one or the one after that. So please PM me them. Until next time grab a comic book, some Oreo's and milk and follow, favorite and review. Ciao!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! You don't know how long I've been waiting to write this chapter! I am so excited. I know you guys are going to love it. I hope you liked last chapter. There's not much really to say right now so, I known nothing but my OC's. Here we go!**

Previously on Skylar Reeds:

_"Cody, how was that meeting with Stephanie?" Kelly asked. My heart dropped. Shit._

_"What are you talking abo.. oh right, it went well. I'm getting a pretty big push. Not going to tell you what it is or when, but it's going to be great." He said._

_"Really, I heard that weren't at a meeting you..."_

_"Hey, what did you and Ted do after I left the other day?" I asked quickly. Ted turned red and Kelly's mouth opened and was speechless. My phone rang. I looked down and answered it. "Hi, Dad."_

* * *

"Hey. I'm not going to keep you long, I just wanted to tell you, you did great out there tonight." Dad said. "You were probably the best one out there."

"Thank you." I got up and walked away from the group. "But I'm the newbie. All the other girls have been here for years."

"Yes but, you're second generation and you were trained by Rob Van Dam and Trish Stratus. You work harder than anyone else and you're going to make a great champion one day."

"Thanks." I smiled. "Did you get my note?" I bit the inside of my jaw.

"Yes, I did. And you don't need to apologizes for your behavior, you took it all to well, honestly. You have every right to be upset. I didn't come to see you because I thought you didn't want me to see you because you had a Dad in your life and that tore me apart that it wasn't me. So I started drinking more and then Kayla and Jeremy set me straight by telling me you would've never want to see if I kept that up. So I checked in here, so I could get better. Kayla is my Dad's wife and Jeremy is my half-brother, he's 17. "Did you have anymore questions?"

"Um, yea did you know where Mom was?"

"Last, I heard she was staying in Texas with Aaron." Aaron was the guy my Mom cheated on my Dad with.

"Do you know if, you know, she misses me?" My Dad was silent for a little.

"I'm sure you'll be hearing from soon enough." He said."Well if that's all, I'm going to let you go. I love you, pumpkin."

"I love you too, Dad." I hung up my phone and looked down at it.

"Awee" I turned around to Kelly, Cody and Ted.

"She loves her Daddy." Kelly teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I said.

"We should go see a movie after Smackdown tonight." Cody said.

"Alright." We replied.

"What did you want to go see?" Cody asked.

"Death at a Funeral." Ted said.

" The Break Up Plan." Kelly replied.

"Sherk Forever After." Everyone looked at me. "What? I like those movies."

"We aren't going to see that. I don't want to sit in a movie theater with a bunch of teenagers escorted there by their parents." Kelly said.

"Okay, fine. Lets see a Nightmare on Elm Street." I said.

"You go from a kids movie to a bloody horror film?" Ted asked.

"She's a weird person." Cody said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Okay, then lets go see that." Kelly said.

**After Smackdown Clothes:** its_just_movie/set?id=112165390

"You aren't wearing that, are you?" Kelly said. She was wearing a frilly blue tank top with a black jacket, blue jeans and black heel booties. I was wearing a penguin shirt, blue jeans and white Converse. I had my hair in a messy bun with a black and white bandana.

"Yea. Why?"

"We're going out with the guys. You don't want to try to look a little better than that."

"Why it's just a movie. You and Ted are the only ones really going on a date."

"Really. I know your game."

"And what's that?"

"You picked a scary movie so that when you jumped and whatever Cody would hold you in the theater and then that would lead someone's head lying on the others shoulder and eventually kissing."

"You are really something else, you know that?" Kelly smiled. "I like scary movies. In some ways there funny and other ways educational. Like don't be the blonde." I said.

" Haha. Did you want to get something to eat after the movie?"

"No, not really. I just feel like chilling in my room."

"Oh, okay. If you are wearing your hair like that could you at least make you bun look better?"

"No, I like my hair." I said. I the suitcases I brought with me to the show and carried them out. Kelly trailed behind. We met up with the guys and walked to the parking lot.

"So, after the movie I want to grab a bite to eat." Kelly said. "What about you guys?" Kelly asked.

"I told you in the locker, I wanted to chill in my hotel room."

"I could eat." Ted said.

"Cody, what about you?" Kelly said.

"Um, no. I kinda want to do the same." Cody said.

"Then we should take two cars instead of one. I didn't bring my car, because Ted drove me and Skylar you came here with Nattie and TJ so you don't have yours. So instead of all of us going to the hotel and then dropping off Cody's truck we can save gas if we just go straight to the movie theaters and then we could spilt up and go our separate ways."

"Sounds fine to me." Ted and Cody said.

"You just want a reason to be alone with Teddy boy." I said under my breath. "We should get going so we don't miss the movie." I said. We went to different vehicles and started the trip to the movies.

"So, do you really think Kelly wanted a reason to be alone with Ted?" Cody said.

"What are you talking about?" I replied.

"You just want a reason to be alone with Teddy boy?"

"You heard that?"

"I was standing right next to you."

"Oh." I smiled. "Yea, they definitely have a thing for each other. Don't tell her I told you but they were so making out the day we went to see my Dad."

"Ooh, gurl. They were not." Cody joked. I laughed.

"You sound so ghetto."

"Look Booboo, watch what you're saying. Don't make me take out my weave." He snapped. I shook my head and laughed some more. "How are you and your Dad?"

"We're good. He explained some stuff to me and told me I was going to make a great champion. I feel a lot better knowing what I know. I'm disappointed from his reasoning but, still." I said.

"That's good." The car was silent.

"You know, you're a terrible liar."

"What?" He asked.

"You can't keep up with your story. Your whole meeting with Stephanie."

"I don't lie. The meeting was actually a thing. I just moved up the date."

"Oh really? Then when is your meeting?"

"Next Friday night."

"Is it good or bad."

"Good, I'm assuming. I haven't done anything wrong so." I got a text from Kelly.

_**You owe me.**_

_How's that?_ I replied.

_**I hooked you up. Cody isn't going out to eat because you aren't. I mean isn't it obvious? **_

_If you say so._ I didn't get a reply back. Cody and I continued to talk until we got to the theater. The guys bought the tickets and me and Kelly bought the food.

**After the Movie**

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." I said.

"I can't believe you laughed." Ted said.

"Scary movies are stupid. You know exactly how it'll end, what order people will die in. I mean come on Hollywood. I know you can make a decent horror movie." I said.

"I liked it for the most part. It was kinda scary though." Kelly said.

"You watched the movie, it looked like you and Ted were "swapping ideas", throughout the entire thing." Cody said. I laughed and high-fived him. Kelly turned red.

"You sure the two of you don't want to get something to eat?" Ted asked.

"It's tempting, seeing as somebody ate all the popcorn, but I'm cool." Cody said looking at me.

"I wouldn't have eaten it if I could've gotten the Sour Patch Kids." I replied back.

"Yea, you and sugar aren't a really good match. You're like a six year old kid who ate an entire container of frosting." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh my god, I want a relationship like that. You two are so cute." A group of teenaged girls walked by.

"He's not my boyfriend. She's not my girlfriend." Me and Cody said at the same time.

"In that case, could I get your number?" A girl with dark brown hair with auburn streaks stepped out of the group.

"I'm like nine years older than you." Cody said.

"Age is but a number." She countered.

"I.. um. I'm married and have a son." Cody said. The girls face expression dropped. She didn't look like she believed him. She muttered a sorry and walk away.

"What happened to not lying?" I asked

"I didn't lie. I just moved the date up again."

"Again?" Kelly asked. We ignored the question.

"Whatever." We spilt up again and got in Cody's truck. We started driving. "I don't feel like going back to the hotel yet." I said.

"Then why didn't you go and eat with Kelly and Ted?" Cody asked. I shrugged my shoulders. Cody stopped the truck. He opened his door and got out. He opened my door and offered me a hand. I grabbed it.

"What are we doing."

"I don't know. Taking a walk I guess." And that's exactly what we did. We walked for fifthteen minutes and it started to get chilly. I rubbed my arms.

"Cold?" Cody asked. He took off his jacket and handed it to me.

"I'm cool. I didn't know it would be this cold in Nebraska." Cody draped it on my shoulders. I slide my arms into the sleeves and zipped it up. It was warm and smelt really nice, comforting. We walked around for a little bit more and then went back to the car. We drove back to the hotel. We got out of the car and Cody walked me to my hotel room.

"You know I'm still hungry." Cody said. "I could go for some pizza."

"Really?" I asked. "You look like you're getting a little flabby." I said hitting his stomach.

"So hurtful." He said.

"Aw, I'm sorry. Go cry about it." I said.

"I will." Cody said. He covered his face and made sobbing noises.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Wanna know what'll make me feel better?" He said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"If you buy me pizza."

"Oh my gosh. Order it and I will."

"That's a lot of work. Could you do that too?" He asked.

"Whatever." I said. I order the pizza and walked down and got the pizza and paid for it. We sat up in my room and ate it. "So now I have to do a three hour workout tomorrow." I said throwing a piece of crust back in the box.

"I'll go with you. You got me all insecure about my body now." Cody said standing up and walking to the door

"Okay, be here at like six. I'll be up." I said walking to the door. "But, you don't have to go home but you gotta get the hell out of here." I said. I hugged Cody goodbye and he left. I changed out my jeans and put on a pink pair pajama pants and went to sleep.

**Friday Night Smackdown**

I just got out of a meeting with Stephanie McMahon. I'm have a match against Eve in two weeks. I don't have a match this week but what that means if I can pull a win over Eve, I have a title shot at Fatal Four Way with Eve and two Diva's from Raw and not only that I'm getting my own talk show on Smackdown, It will be called the Sky Lounge and it will be the first ever interactive talk show in WWE history. I am totally flipping out. I'm going to celebrate after Smackdown tonight.

**Next Friday Night**

**Gear:** just_match_with_eve/set?id=112187412

**Eve Theme: ** watch?v=uzzTlc_9VWg

_"The following contest is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Los Angeles, California, the Diva's Champion Eve Torres!"_ Tony Chimel said.

**Skylar's Theme:** watch?v=G5A_9ZNLYUw

"_And her opponent from, Battle Creek Michigan, Skylar Reeds!" _I ran out and stopped. I spun around and threw up a peace sign. I went down the ramp and slapped the hands of fans. I gave my glasses to a girl in a CM Punk shirt. I climbed in the ring and hopped on a turnbuckle. I put up a peace sign and pointed to the crowd. I jumped down and went to the opposite side and did the same thing. I got down and the match started. I stuck my hand out and Eve shook it. We circle each other and then we locked up. I got Eve in a headlock and flipped her over my hip. She put me in a head scissors and before she had it completely locked in I kicked out. We stood up and it was a repeat of what just happened but in reverse order. I had Eve in a head scissors and she did a kip up. We both went for a dropkick. We sat up and looked back at each other. We stood back up. We smiled at each other and slapped hands. We circled each other again and locked up. Eve got the upper hand and hit me with an elbow a couple times. I held my face and she hit me with a dropkick. She pinned me and I kicked out at two. She grabbed me and threw me at the ropes I did a handstand and hit her with a flying elbow. She fell back. I pinned her and she kicked out at two. We stood back up and I ran off the ropes and did a clothesline. I stood back up and irished whip Eve into the corner. She reversed it and I ended up in the corner. She ran at me and I lifted myself up so Eve landed in the corner. I kicked Eve in the stomach and grabbed her head and did a running bulldog. I took a second to catch my breathe. Eve started to rise and I attempted a famouser. Eve threw me into the ropes and I came back around and she caught me and hit me with a spinning backbreaker. I fell to the mat and Eve did her standing moonsault with the pop. She landed and pinned me. I kicked out at two. She threw me into the corner and did the back handsprings, She connected and I fell to the ground. She lifted me back up and threw me at the ropes. She went for a headbutt. I was able to slow down and kick her in the stomach. She stood back up and I hit her with a superkick, I call Lights Out. Eve fell back . She was exactly close to the corner but she wasn't far either. I took the chance and climbed up. I threw up a peace sign and turn around. The crowd knew what was coming next. I did a moonsault with my leg dropping on her chest. I swung my leg around and pinned her. I got the three count and picked up the win. I slowly got to my feet. The referee helped me the rest of the way up and lifted my arm. I held up a peace sign. The crowd cheered. I turned back to Eve,who was starting to come to. I offered her my hand and she grabbed my hand. I lifted her to her feet. She grabbed my arm and raised it up. The crowd cheered some more. I hugged Eve and we went back to the locker room. We were stopped by Josh Matthews.

"Skylar, Eve, a quick word." We stopped. "What was the hardest part of that match?" He asked.

"For me I know, it was the similarity between our fighting styles. As you seen in the beginning of the match is was a replay." Eve said.

"And for me it was the fighting style and that Eve is so athletic. She's hard to keep up with."

"With the win over Eve, does this put Skylar in the Fatal 4-Way match between you and the two other Diva's from Raw?" Josh asked.

"Well, you're aware of the unwritten rule, Josh. You pull a win over the champion, you are deserving of a title shot. And I don't know any other Diva, that is as deserving as Skylar." Eve said.

"That really means a lot to me. I was never able to pull a win over Melina so WWE management never even thought of me for the shot at the Women's Championship. So maybe now they will consider it and put me in the Fatal 4-Way match. Which you can order at any time." I said looking into the camera. "Just call your TV Provider." I said into the camera with a smile. _Stupid, Cheap Plug._ We finished up the interview and me and Eve went our separate ways.

**Next Friday**

**Lounge:** sky_lounge/set?id=112261669

Okay tonight's the premier of The Sky Lounge and may I say I am super excited. I got to see the set and it is just amazing. It has to blue chairs and they are kinda oddly shaped but look cool. There's a white couch with blue pillows and on the bottom of the couch it has The Sky Lounge, in black on it. There's two tall blue tables, that kinda look like bar stool's but they dip down to hold stuff. They have Star Wars action figures on them. There's a white table with food on it. There's going to be Sour Patch Kids. Awesome. I just got down putting my dress and shoes on. The bottom of the dress is a pale pink, it matches with the shoes. The top of the dress is black and then in the middle it has jewels on it. I'm wearing my glasses and now I'm going out. My music played and I went out with a microphone in my hand. I high-fived a couple of fans and kept my glasses on. I stepped inside the ring praying that I didn't flash the audience with underwear. I managed to get in the ring. I stood in the middle of the ring. The crowd cheered. I brought the microphone up to my mouth.

"How's it going, Milwaukee?" I said. The cheered even louder. "So a lot of first happening here lately." I said. "Let's see, this is the first time you all have seen me in a dress." I said. "The first day of an all new talk show, The Sky Lounge, with your host, me, Skylar Reeds. I have my first title shot at my first Fatal 4-Way, in two weeks against Eve, Maryse and Alicia Fox. I heard Matt Striker got his first kiss." The camera panned to Matt. "This is the first interactive WWE talk show in WWE history. Now, let me explain something. What I mean by interactive is you, the WWE Universe, get to choose the question's my guest will answer. You can tweet them, send them to me in fan mail, yell them from the audience, anything. I was only told about the show right before the Smackdown started so, I guess shout out names of Superstars or Diva's you want to see here tonight and we'll..." Maryse's music came on and she walked out. She was wearing a black dress with a red bow around it and then the top half was sparkly and she paired that with a pair of shiny red heels. She got in the ring as I leaned on the ropes.

I looked back at the crowd. "You are going to let these sloppy, ungroomed, unattractive group of people pick your guest. They can barely figure out how to dress let alone pick a worthy, beautiful guest." Maryse said flipping her hair over her shoulder. She was a little harder to understand with her accent. The WWE booed her. Maryse went to sit down in one of the chairs.

"You can't sit there." I said. She went to sit in the other one. "Can't sit there either." She finally went to go and sit on the couch. "That's not a god place for you either." I said.

"And why is that? She said.

"Because those seats are for invited guest and or Smackdown brand wrestlers only. And since you are neither of them, you can either stand or leave." Maryse brought her microphone up to her mouth.

"Alright, Alright guys, you have to forgive Maryse. She barely speaks English so, she probably doesn't know what she's saying." Eve walked down to the ring. She was wearing a nude one shoulder foil type of dress with a thin gold belt and matching heels. Eve got in the ring. _I wonder if they were afraid of flashing the crowd._ I thought.

"Eve, welcome. Have a seat, would you like a Snapple?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm good. Just coming out here to make sure Maryse doesn't do something to drastic before Fatal 4-Way." Eve said.

"Wait, wait, wait. Alicia. I know you're back there. You might as well come out here now. Why waste the time." I said. It took a couple of seconds but Alicia made her way to the ring in a blue dress with a dark belt that wasn't really a belt but it was sewed to the dress and a pair of amazing blue heels. She got in the ring.

"You know me so well." Alicia Fox smiled. "And since I'm out here, I just wanted to say Eve, I can't wait to take the Diva's championship to someone who has more class and more deserving." It was silent I the ring and all the Diva's looked at each other.

"I can see where this is going, so." I said. I grabbed the bowl of Sour Patch Kids and a pink lemonade Snapple off the table. I handed it outside of the ring to one of the sound guys. "Don't eat any of the Sour Patch Kids, I counted them." I said. I turned back around. "Alright, you can continue." I said. And like that Eve jumped for Alicia. Maryse ended up jumping in. I looked at the crowd and shrugged. I tossed Maryse off of Eve and began punching her. Eve and Alicia fell over the couch. After a couple of minutes, Alicia and Maryse were able to get away. They walked up the ramp as Eve tossed Maryse and Alicia's shoes. I reached back out and grabbed my candy and drink. Eve went to reach in the bowl and I smacked her hand away. "Get your own." I said to her, shoving three into my mouth. We walked out of the arena. I walked past Cody. We haven't really hung out since he started NXT, a couple of weeks ago.

"Hey." I said. He stopped and turned around.

"Hey Skylar. Nice show." He said. " I gotta get going." He said turning back the way he was walking. "You look pretty." He said walking away.

**Friday before Fatal 4-Way**

**Eve:** watch?v=UCu4wXgGQz0

**Skylar:** watch?v=G5A_9ZNLYUw

**Maryse:** watch?v=VrzV6PaQjHg

**Alicia:** watch?v=6LiZDt7LI6E

**Gear: ** untitled_66/set?id=112278524

It was announced last week on that me and Eve would team to take on the team of Maryse and Alicia Fox tonight on Smackdown. And there is no way I'm losing these next two matches. They are in Grand Rapids, Michigan and Battle Creek. I can't go into my state and lose it's just not going to happen.

_"The following contest is a tag team match! Introducing first from Los Angeles, California, the Diva's Champion, Eve Torres!"_ Tony Chimel said. Eve walked out and held her title up above her head. She walked down the ramp and high-fived some fans. She waited for me in front of the ring.

"_And her partner from Battle Creek, Michigan, Skylar Reeds!"_ I ran out and did a back handspring. I ran down the ramp and high-fived the fans. I ran back up the ramp and high-fived the other side. I meet up with and high-fived her too. I climbed the steps and immediately hopped on a turnbuckle. I threw up a peace sign and pointed to the crowd. The cheered even more. I sat up on a turnbuckle and Eve stood in front of me.

"_And their opponents, from Montreal Quebec, Canada, Maryse."_ Maryse walked down the ramp and did her hand thing and walked to the ring. She waited there for Alicia. "_And her partner, from Ponte Verde Beach, Florida, Alicia Fox." _Alicia Fox walked down the ramp. Her and Maryse did there thing in the ring. The match started with me against Alicia. I ran at Alicia and hit her with a clothesline. She fell to the ground. She got back up and I hit her with another. "COME ON!" I yelled. The crowd started to cheer. Alicia stood back up and did a handstand and flipped her over me. She got back up as I stood up. She ran at me with the intent to kick me. I fell into the back bridge. Alicia turned back around and I brought my legs back up and grabbed her head in-between my calves and spun her around. I flung her to the other side of the rung. Maryse was yelling from the ropes. I stood back up and ran at her and knocked her off the ropes with a kick in the face. She held her face and stood back up. She started to walk away. Alicia was back up and she yelled for Maryse. Maryse held up her hand and shook her head. She walked up the ramp and out of the arena. Alicia turned back around and I hit her with Light's Out. She fell back onto the mat. I looked at Eve and she shook her head and smiled. That told me to finish this. I got up on the top rope and did Sky Fall. The crowd counted with ever hit to the mat.

"1..2..3!" I stood up and held up a peace sign. Instead of staying in the ring, I ducked out. I stood on top of the barricade and held up a peace sign. I jumped down into the crowd and hugged random members of the audience. I gave my hair bow to someone. I signed some autographs and chilled out there for a little. I jumped back over and high-fived fans on the way out. Tonight was a good night. I walked around the back singing "I killed it. I did it. CM Punk got's nothing on me." I ran into Cody while singing it. Like ran into. I fell on my butt and got right back up and said it again.

"We're getting a little cocky now aren't we?" Cody said.

"What was that?" I started punching him in the arm.

"Ow, why are you abusing me so." He said.

"Admit it. I'm better than CM Punk. Do it say it now." I said continuing to punch him.

"Alright, alright. You are better than CM Punk." He said holding my wrist. "But, no where as good as me." He smiled.

"Whatever. Your jealous."

"If you say so." He let go of my hands. I lifted my arms up and stretched up. Then Cody poked me in the armpit.

"Why'd you do that." I said. I went to punch but he dodge it.

"Deuce's." He said holding up a peace sign. He jogged off.

"What was that?" Kelly asked.

"It was me beating up my buddy, because I am so much better than him."

"Sure. You are such a flirt and you know it." I rolled my eyes at Kelly.

**Fatal 4-Way**

**Eve:** watch?v=UCu4wXgGQz0

**Skylar:** watch?v=G5A_9ZNLYUw

**Maryse:** watch?v=VrzV6PaQjHg

**Alicia:** watch?v=6LiZDt7LI6E

**Gear:** fatal_way_divas_championship_match/set?id=112393017

"And my guest at this time, Skylar Reeds." The camera panned out from Josh and opened to a screen with me standing next to him. "Now, Skylar, tonight is your first title shot, how are you feeling?"

"Excited, ready. I really want to prove myself tonight. There are Superstars and Diva's in the locker room who think that I only got here because of my family. Tonight's the night I prove them wrong. I worked my butt off to get here. I have to prove to the world that I'm just as good as my family. Uncle Rob and Aunt Trish are here and I can't let them down. I have more to prove than any other Diva in that match tonight."

"Eve is a good friend of yours, are you going to treat her the same as you would Maryse and Alicia Fox?"

"Definitely. As you said me and Eve are really good friends but, Eve is a tough opponent and I know she's going to give it her all against me tonight and she expect me to do the same. She is really big competition."

"How would you feel if you lost tonight? You only have a one in four chance of winning."

"For me that just isn't an option. I am going to be Diva's champion tonight."

"I know you'll try your hardest out there. Good luck."

"Josh, like they said in Star Wars episode 5, there is no try, you either do or you don't. Simple as that. But, thanks." I smiled and walked away.

I walked away from Josh. My stomach's in knots. My Aunt's and Uncle are in the audience, I'm in my hometown and there is a possibility of me losing. I sat down on a trunk and tried to meditate. I breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth. I shut my eyes and tried to imagine I was under a tree next to a river. Every time a leaf fell off the tree it was one of my problems floating away.

"Hey, hot shot." Cody said. He broke me concentration. He was eating an apple.

"How can you eat?" I asked.

"Well, I don't have my first title match tonight. So it's not really not that hard." He said taking another bite out of it.

"I am so nervous. What if I lose."

"Then you quit and go back to telling the weather on channel 6." He said. I looked up at him. "I'm kidding. You aren't going to lose. You have a hometown advantage. Your going to do great."

"Think so?"

"I know so. Now chill out. Get loose, have fun." He said. "Get going your match is next." He said looking at a clock.

"Shit. Okay, I'll see you either to give you a victory hug or beat the crap out of you." I said standing up. Cody stood up with me.

"You'll do great and I know you will." He said giving me a hug. I hugged him back.

"Thanks. But you gotta let go or I will be late and make people in high power very angry." Cody let go and said good-bye.

_ Let's go do this. _I thought.

_"The following match is a fatal four-way match for the Diva's championship."_ Tony Chimel said. Maryse walked out first. By the time she was on the ropes, Alicia was on her way out. I ran out next. I high-fived both sides of the fans. I gave away my glasses and my hat. I spotted my Uncle and Aunt were in the front row. They smiled at me. I smiled back. By the time I got in the ring Eve was on the ramp. She got in the ring. "_ From Montreal Quebec, Canada, Maryse."_ Maryse her hair and did her hand thing. "_And from Ponte Verde Beach, Florida, Alicia Fox."_ Alicia lifted her arms and spun around. "_From Battle Creek, Michigan, Skylar Reeds!"_ I held up a peace sign and walked towards the rope a little. The crowd cheered. "_And from Los Angeles, California, she is the current Diva's champion, Eve Torres!" _Eve lifted the title above her head. She handed it off the referee who held it up and then passed it out of the ring. He started the match. We all looked at each other. I looked over at Eve, who looked back at me. She nodded and we went after Maryse and Alicia. We did a mix of punches and elbows. I kicked Alicia a couple times and then threw her out of the ring. Eve did the same thing to Maryse. I looked back at her and realized out short alliance was now over. Eve ran at me and I ducked under. She bounced off the ropes and came back at me. I hit her with a dropkick. She stood back up and I hit her with a spinning clothesline. She fell back to the ground and I immediately picked her back up. I irished whip into the turnbuckle. I did the spinning motion with my hand and the crowd grew loud. I started to go for it but my feet were swept from underneath me. I stood back up only to fall into a back bridge to dodge a kick from Alicia. Alicia stomped on me. She pinned me. I kicked out. She slammed my head around. She went for another pin but Maryse pulled her off of me. Alicia hit Maryse with a sit out facebuster. Alicia went for the pin on Maryse and was picked up and thrown out but Eve. She landed flat on her stomach. Eve pinned Maryse and I ran over and kicked Eve off of Maryse and threw Eve out alongside Alicia. I looked at the crowd. I ran and jumped. One foot landed on the top rope and I flipped myself over it. Alicia moved out of the way and I landed on Eve. I rolled over and laid there. Alicia picked Eve back up and threw her into the ring. She started to climb in but I grabbed her leg. I pulled her down and she shoved me into the barricade in front of my Aunt and Uncle. She lifted me up and dropped me on top it. She slammed my head down on it. The third time I caught myself and elbowed her a couple times. I pushed her away and I did a handstand and tossed her to the right. I held my stomach and walked over. Alicia stood back up and threw me into the steps. I fell down. The crowd started counting and Alicia got in the ring and broke up the pin between Eve and Maryse. (Maryse pinned Eve). The two fought. I slowly raised to my feet. Alicia hit Maryse with a spinning backbreaker. Maryse rolled out of the ring. I got back in the ring. I was standing in the corner. Alicia turned around and Eve hit her with a spinning backbreaker. I hit Eve with Light's Out. Alicia turned around and I hit her with Light's Out. She rolled out of the ring. Maryse was back on the apron and I hit her with Light's Out too. I looked back at Eve and she was still down on the mat. I climbed up the turnbuckles. _If I miss this it's all over. I lost._ I took a deep breath threw up a peace sign and turned around. I jumped and landed it. I fell into the pin and hooked both legs.

"1..2..3!" The bell rang and my eardrums almost burst. I looked up in shock. The referee helped me up and held up my arm. I got a sharp pain in my right shoulder. I didn't care. I was handed the Diva's Championship. I fell down to my knees and looked at it. I stood back up and held it up in one arm. I rolled out of the ring and hugged Rob and Trish. I left after they told me they would find me after the show. I walked to the back. Everyone congratulated me on my win. Ted told me good job. I asked him if he knew where Cody was. He told me he was on the phone in a hallway by himself. I told him thanks and walked away. I found him and it looked like he just hung up his phone.

"I did it!" I said. I ran at Cody and jumped up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. The Diva's title was in my hand and it rested on his back. He wrapped his arms around my back. He took a couple steps back and steadied himself.

"I knew you could." He said. I looked up at him. I looked into his eyes and then down at his mouth. That's when it happened. I kissed him. His hands tensed up and then relaxed. I pulled back and looked at him. _What have I just done?_

**And that's the end of the chapter. This would've been up the day of the Superbowl but it deleted itself, not once but twice. So it's not as good as it should be. I also changed Skylar to be a pro on season 3 instead of 4. She will be Maxine's Pro. Sorry for you Alicia Fox fans. But dat moonsault doe? I gotta give it to Cody. It was pretty cool but, he should've followed up on Billy Gunn. My opinion, it's going to keep people talking though. How do you feel about it? Remember to send in your OC's. Until next time, grab a comic book, some Oreo's and milk, follow, favorite and review. Ciao!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Just wanted to stop and say thanks to caz21. You rock! I own nothing. Here's chapter ten!**

_"I did it!" I said. I ran at Cody and jumped up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. The Diva's title was in my hand and it rested on his back. He wrapped his arms around my back. He took a couple of steps back and steadied himself._

_"I knew you could." He said. I looked up at him. I looked into his eyes and then down at his mouth. That's when it happened. I kissed him. His hands tensed up and then relaxed. I pulled back and looked at him. What have I just done?_

* * *

I couldn't read Cody's face. I dropped my legs and arms. I stared at him. He opened his mouth and said nothing. He turned around and walked away. I held my head in disbelief and started walking. _Did I seriously just do that? Why? I am so stupid. _Lost in my own thoughts I bumped into someone. It was Mr. McMahon. _Great screw up twice in one night._ "Mr. McMahon I am so sorry. I was... amazed at winning my first title match and.."

"Don't worry about it. And you've known me long enough to call me Vince. Congratulations by the way." Mr. McMahon said.

"Thank you. It means a lot. With all respect, I would prefer to call you Mr. McMahon because that shows respect and I respect you a great amount and.."

"Alright. Alright. Well lets see it." He said. I handed him my title. He frowned. "You haven't changed the plates yet?" I shrugged. "Well, let's go get this done." I walked with him and we got them changed. After they we changed it, Mr. McMahon told me good job and left. I walked to the locker room. I sat inside and started thinking.

"I can't believe you." Kelly walked in. My stomach dropped. _She couldn't know, could she?_

"What?" I asked.

"You just one your first championship and you're sitting alone in the locker room." I exhaled.

"I just came to chill for a second. I'll be out in a minute." I said. She looked at me.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." I said.

"You don't look fine." She pushed.

"I am." I said. I was starting to get frustrated.

"No, you aren't" She said sitting down on the floor in front of me.

"Yes. I am." As this continued, I became more and more irritated.

"No, you aren't"

"Yes. I. Am."

"No, you aren't. I know it, you know it, you know I know..."

"I kissed Cody, okay?!" I exploded. Kelly grinned.

"I knew you liked him. You said you didn't. But I knew it."

"Kelly, I.."

"Where's Cody now? Getting ready for a date?"

"No he..."

"It's destiny. You guys are going to get married and have kids and name one after..."

"Could you shut up?!" I snapped. "You hated me because of Cody and now you're all ditzy and fairy tale ending. I needed advice on what to do but you're to much of a blonde to understand that, right? Damn!" Kelly's smile dropped. "Kelly. I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of that." I said. Kelly stood up.

"Obviously, you need to be alone and think about this yourself." She walked out of the locker room.

"Huh." I sighed. I put my head into my hands and on my lap. I sat in the locker room until Fatal 4-Way was over. I changed into a pair of shorts, a Michigan hoodie and blue vans. I slung a back pack on my back and put the title on my arm. I grabbed my suitcases and walked out. I was greeted by my Aunt and Uncle. Uncle Rob handed my a Tigers stuffed animal.

"Good job baby girl." Uncle Rob hugged me.

"I knew you could do it. Your Uncle had some doubts, but." Aunt Trish said.

"No I didn't. That was you." Uncle Rob countered.

"Thanks?" I smiled. Uncle Rob took my suitcases and we started to walk.

"So, what do you want to do to celebrate?" Aunt Trish asked.

"A hot shower and a bed."

"That's perfectly fine. We can celebrate on Saturday. When we go back to Florida." Uncle Rob said.

"Alright." I said. Since we weren't doing anything tonight they were leaving.

"You did it!" Nattie said. She ran at me and hugged me. TJ followed behind. " I knew you could. If you wouldn't have come out champion, I would've said it was rigged." She said.

"Good Job, Skylar." TJ said.

"Thank you." We went to the parking lot. I rode to the hotel with Nattie and TJ. I sat in the backseat silent. Nattie noticed.

"What's wrong? And don't lie to me." She said.

"I screwed up really badly. I yelled at Kelly and almost knocked Mr. McMahon down."

"Why'd you yell at Kelly?" TJ asked.

"I kissed Cody tonight and.."

"You kissed Cody?" Nattie asked. She swung around.

"Yea and she did the same thing you're about to do, so if you couldn't, that it'd be great."

"Okay. How did he react?" Nattie asked.

"I couldn't read his face. He looked like he was going to say something but then he just walked away."

"You scared him off. He is never coming back." TJ looked back at me in the rearview mirror. Nattie hit him in the arm.

"Don't say that." She said.

"He's probably right. I don't know why I would kiss him."

"Do you have feeling for him?" TJ asked.

"No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know."

"You were caught up in the moment. You did just win your first championship." Nattie said.

"But, she could've kissed anyone else." TJ said.

"I don't know how I'm going to talk to him about this."

"Did he kiss you back?" Nattie asked.

"Yea."

"Don't beat yourself up on this. You both need to sit down and talk about this." TJ said.

"Were you not just saying how I ruined everything like two minutes ago?" I asked. TJ shrugged from the driver's seat. _I can't talk to Cody about this. Not now at least._ This means a lot of avoiding. When we made it to the hotel, I rushed up to my room. I went inside my room and locked the door. I left my luggage by my door and flopped down on the couch. I rested for a second and then hopped in the shower. I got into a green tank top and blue and green pajama pants. I finished drying my hair with a towel and walked out of the bathroom. I started to dial for room service. There was a knock on my door. I set the phone down and walked over to the door. I grabbed the doorknob. I stood up on my tiptoes and looked out the peep-hole. Cody was standing on the other side. He had his hands behind his back. I held my breath and slowly let go up the door knob. He knocked again.

"Skylar?" I didn't answer. "We really need to talk." He said. "I know you aren't sleeping, please just open the door." He waited for a second. He shook his head and walked away. I wasn't hungry anymore. I shut the lights off and laid in my bed. Sleep didn't come. I probably fell asleep at 5:30 and was back up at seven.

**Friday Night**

So avoiding Cody was not as easy as I thought it would be. We both had matches on Superstars last night **(filmed on Wednesday and Smackdown is filmed on Thursday). **This is how it went**.**

_I finished my match and was walking to the locker room. Cody was walking to the stage entrance._

_"Skylar, we really need to talk." Cody said._

_"I can't. I have a thing to take care of. A title thing. Maybe next time." I picked up the pace. Since his match, I was sure he wouldn't be coming after me. I was wrong. He was coming after me. I turned down a couple hallways and then into the locker room. The door shut to a frowning Cody. _

Cody made it to his match, I'm pretty sure. I was able to leave that night without anymore confrontations. I was able to make up with Kelly. It was hard because she is stubborn but I made it happen. Eve has her rematch tonight. I not as ready for it as I should be. I really need to focus if I want to win.

_"The following match is set for one fall!"_ Tony Chimel said. "Introducing_ first from Battle Creek, Michigan, she is the current Diva's Champion, Skylar Reeds." _ I walked out with the title on my arm. I spun around and threw up a peace sign. I walked down the ramp high-fiving fans and handed my glasses to a little girl in the front row. I climbed the steps and wiped my feet. I got in and climbed up a turnbuckle and held the title and another peace sign in the air. I hopped down and did the same thing on the other side of the ring. I got down and stood in front of the back rope. "And_ the challenger, from Los Angeles, California, Eve Torres!"_ Eve held a hand up above her head and posed. She walked down the ramp and at the corner high-fived the fans in the corner. She walked over to one side of the ring and held up an arm. She turned to me. I looked down at the title and handed to the referee. He held it up above his head. He handed it out the ring and started the match. We circled each other. Eve ran at me and I ducked out of the way. We stood back up and I kicked Eve in the stomach. I hit her with an elbow on the back and she fell to a knee. I lifted her face and hit her face with an elbow. I stood her back up and threw her into a turnbuckle. I ran back and did the back to back handsprings. I wasn't sure this was going to work. It did. I landed the move and Eve fell to the ground. I kicked her a couple of times and then flipped her over so she was sitting in the middle of the ring. I ran and grabbed her head and flipped over. Her head smacked off of the mat. I pinned Eve and she kicked out at two. I stood back up and Eve sat up. I wrapped my leg around one arm and kneeled down and put her in a headlock. She was able to rise to her feet and elbow me a couple of times in the stomach. Eve then ran with me and executed a running bulldog. I stood back up and received a dropkick by Eve. I stood back up and she brought her knee into my stomach. She hit me with a bicycle kick and then a clothesline. I fell back and Eve preformed a standing moonsault. She covered and I kicked out at two. I got up and walked to a corner. Eve came at me and I moved out of the way. She hit the turnbuckle full force. I went for a punch and Eve blocked it. She lifted me up and hung me on the ropes upside down. Eve ran at me a did a dropkick into my abdomen. She stomped on me a couple of times and I was able to unhook my legs. I stood back up and got another wonderful dropkick. I rolled out of the ring. I was able to get back to my feet and Eve followed me out. I had enough in me to run. I hopped over the steps and Eve followed. I got back in the ring and so did Eve. As Eve got in I did a handstand and flipped her over me. She stood back up and I hit her with my superkick. She fell back and I looked to the crowd. My stomach was sore but they cheered for me to do it. I climbed up a turnbuckle and held up a peace sign. I turned around and performed Sky High. Our bodies collided and I almost rolled off. I was barely able to hook her leg. I got the three count and rolled off Eve. I was hit the stomach so many times, I laid there, face down on the mat. The referee helped me up. I held up a finger and had my hands on my knees and I huffed. The referee handed me my title and held up my arm. Eve was back to her feet. She shook my hand and held up my arm. I got out the ring and left the arena. I went into the locker room and laid on the floor. The repetition of dropkicks really left me aching. I got back up and went to go get iced. I laid in the trainers room with the ice until the soreness went down. I felt better and left the room. I looked at a clock in a hallway and the show should be over. I walked back to the locker room. I was careless and found Cody in front of me.

"Enough avoiding. Time to talk." He said.

"Actually, now isn't the time. Sorry." I said. I walked past him and he grabbed my arm. He swung me back around. I was pressed up against him. "I left my title in the locker room, I gotta go get it before the other Diva's hide out or whatever." I looked back at him and he brought his hands to my face. He brought his mouth down to mine. It was like the first time we kissed when we were teenagers. It was sweet and passionate and just amazing. He pulled back and looked at me. "What does that mean?" I asked quietly.

"What do you want it to mean?" He asked back. I smiled. It was confusing questions like that I loved.

"I want it to mean that you still love me."

"That's rough, cause that isn't what it meant." I scrunched up my face. "I do and you should know I do."

"Why did you walk away from me on Sunday?"

"I didn't know what to say. I wasn't sure what you meant by it. So instead of saying something, I walked away."

"What else would it mean? He shrugged. "Where does this take our relationship at?"

"Where do you want it to be?"

"Why do you counter my questions with a question?" He smiled. "Pick up where we left off from after prom?"

"If you want." I smiled back at him.

"Don't tell anyone we're back together until tomorrow, okay?"

"I have to be hidden. Now that hurts."

"Whatever." I walked away. I went into the locker room and changed into jeans and a slouchy pink crop top, with black Converse and a beanie. I met up with Nattie and TJ and we rode to the airport. I got a text from Cody.

**So we're like Romeo and Juliet then?**

_Um, no. Juliet was stupid. She should've ran away with Romeo. Either way she was out of the family, so why not take the easy way out and be with guy you love._

**You are literally the only girl I know, who doesn't find that story romantic.**

_I just hated it completely. Romeo should've known better. Messing around with a family who hates you. He's pretty stupid._

**But, I mean, he was pretty...Dashing.** I smiled at my phone.

"Who ya talking to?" Nattie reached for my phone.

"Brie." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Nattie asked.

"She told me a joke she heard earlier this week."

"Let's hear it."

"What's red and smells like blue paint?"

"What?"

"Red paint." Nattie looked at me. "I thought it was funny." I kept my phone on lockdown and slept with it on the plane. We took a cab back to the house and I went to sleep.

**Saturday**

I woke up at one. I walked around and discovered that it was just me and the cats. Gizzy hissed at me and I rolled my eyes. I walked into the kitchen and found a sticky note on the fridge.

_Skylar, we let you sleep. We went to go help your Uncle and Aunt with the party. Feed the cats and be there at 3:30. TJ says hi. You have a car so you better not be late. Love always, Nattie_.

I finished the message and went into the fridge. I pulled out an apple juice and reached on top of the fridge and grabbed fruit snacks. I gave the cats some food. I ate the fruit snacks, which were mostly red, that is the most irritating thing in the world if I can add, and then went to go get ready. I sent Cody a quick text to come and pick me up. I finishing curling my hair when he arrived. He was wearing black jeans and a gray button up shirt and gray vans.

"It's almost three, hurry up." He sat on the couch and started to pet the cats.

"I'm almost done. How can you pet them, they're so evil." I said. I had my dress picked out last night and I just had to pick out the shoes. It was a three-tones dress, it was white on top and an orangish color with a sea-foam green color strip on the bottom and a thin sparkly sea-foam green belt. I grabbed a pair of sea-foam green gladiator sandals and an orangish color clutch. I put it all on. I wore a white tassel earring, silver heart with a key hole and key, and two orange bracelets. I grabbed a pair of sunglasses and walked out of my room.

"Finally, we're going to be late." Cody complained. We walked out of the house and to his truck. "I didn't bring a car seat." He said.

"You're barely a foot taller than me." I climbed up into the truck.

"Awe, does baby need her bottle?" He teased.

"Keep this up and you might not look as good as you do now." I said buckling my seatbelt.

"You're so mean." He said. I rolled my eyes and we drove to an outdoor venue called Lamenews. We walked in together holding hands. Everyone face expressions were different. There was surprised, super happy, I knew it. It ranged. Towards the end of the party, my Uncle toasted and then I spoke.

"I want to thank everyone for coming. I'm really grateful to have you all in my life. This probably would've been extremely awkward had I not won last night. Thanks everyone for your support." I sat down and almost immediately received a phone call from Stephanie.

"Hey, Steph." I stood up from the table. "I'm sorry you couldn't make it." I said.

"I need to see you and Cody in my office, Monday night." She said sternly.

"Is everything okay?"

"I'm not going to talk to you about this over the phone. My office the both of you, Monday evening." She hung up and I looked down at my phone confused.

"Everything okay?" Cody asked.

"I don't know. That was Stephanie and she didn't sound to happy."

"You're in trouble."

"Correction, we're in trouble. She wants to see the both of us."

"What did you get me into? I just got this push and now you're bringing me back down."

"How do you know it's not your fault?"

"Because I'm perfect."

"You're definitely not." I said.

"You're so mean to me." I looked at him and he grinned.

"I'm sorry. You're so sensitive. I am not about to let that phone call ruin my day." I went to stand up from the table.

"Skylar, before you get up, we have something for you." Uncle Rob said standing up. He walked inside. Cody covered my eyes.

"You can't see can you?" He asked.

"Nope." I said. He shook my head and I punched at him.

"That was close, you sure you can't see?"

"Move your hands out of your lap." I moved them down. The item was warm and fuzzy. It started squirming. I pushed Cody's hands off my eyes and looked down. It was a small York Terrier.

"Oh my gosh. You're precious." I lifted the puppy up. It licked my nose. "What's his name?"

"That's your choice." Aunt Trish said. I looked at the at the him for a second.

"Toby, he looks like a Toby."

"That is such a weak name." Cody said. I rolled my eyes. I was handed a bag with a green and black dog collar and leash. There were a couple of toys and bowls for food and water.

"I love him. Thank you." I said. I hugged everyone. By the time the party ended it was 7:30. My Uncle and Aunt packed up to leave back home. Cody drove back to Nattie and TJ house with us. I have not let Toby leave my side yet. We sat on the couch and I played with him with one of the tug-o-war toys he had. The cats wouldn't come near him. He wanted to play with them so badly.

"So since you two are back together, Skylar when are you moving out." TJ asked. I looked up from Toby.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean you and Cody are like me and Nattie. You don't have to wait to move in with him." He replied.

"And this entire time, I thought you loved me being here." I smiled. "But if you want me to leave and it's alright with Cody I can leave whenever."

"First you get me in trouble and now you want to come live with me. I don't know about this." Cody replied.

"How'd she get you in trouble and with who?" Nattie asked.

"Stephanie called and said she wanted to see the both of us, Monday evening. She didn't say why or anything."

"Oh. That can't be good." Nattie said. The room went silent.

"I'll help you move your stuff there." TJ joked. I threw a pillow at him and it nailed him in the face.

**Monday before Raw**

I walked into an office behind Cody. Stephanie was sitting in a desk looking at papers. There was a TV monitor and playing on the screen was mine and Cody's kiss. _This can't be good._


	11. Chapter 11

**So I didn't put this at then end of last chapter, I was in kinda a hurry, sorry if they got together a little quickly or awkwardly, but as I said I was in a rush. Still, I hoped you liked it. I own nothing, except my OC's. Here's Chapter Eleven!**

"The unprofessionalism and the two of you? You grew up in this business, you know better." Stephanie ranted. She paced back and forth. Me and Cody were sitting on a couch on the back wall. "Do you know how lucky you are that this wasn't a live event? Do you know what WWE management would have had to do to fix this?" She said.

"Create a storyline? That must be real difficult." Cody said.

"Now, is not the time for your smart ass comments, Mr. Runnels. You know there are no personal relationships on camera."

"Stephanie, ignoring everything Cody has or will say, in our defense, we didn't know we were on camera. It was past ten and we figured the show was over. We are sorry. We love this business and wouldn't want to do anything to ruin it."

"You didn't know you were on camera?" Stephanie asked.

"No, I wouldn't even talked to him, if I knew." I said.

"That's hurtful." Cody said.

"Fine." She said. I stood up to hug her and she stopped me. "You aren't off the hook completely." She said. I looked at her. "You will be showing around one of our new Diva's. Her name is Jada Hamilton but the WWE Universe will know her as Jade. She should be coming in any minute."

"I'll do it." We sat in Stephanie's office for two minutes. A tall girl walked in. She looked Japanese. She had long black hair and dark eyes that almost matched her hair.

"And here she is now. We were just talking about you Jada." Stephanie smiled and shook her hand.

"Nothing bad, I hope." She smiled.

"Jada this is Skylar." I walked over to her and held out my hand. "You'll be her shadow for the next couple of weeks."

"I know who you are and can I say I am super excited, you're my mentor." She said hugging me.

"So am I, you're practice for my NXT rookie. If I screw you up then I know what not to do with her." Jada dropped her smile and looked at me worried. "I'm kidding."

"I wouldn't trust her too much." Cody got up off the couch. "I'm.."

"Cody Rhodes, son of the American Dream, Dusty Rhodes and brother of Goldust." She smiled and shook his hand. Her eyes sparkled when she spoke.

"Always nice to meet a fan." He smiled. We started to leave and Stephanie stopped Cody.

"You aren't off punishment either and what was that comment again?" Cody sighed.

"Ha, justice. That's what your comments gets you." I said.

"Better than being goodie two shoes." He said.

"I'll go show her around Raw and introduce her to some other people." I gave him a quick peck on the lips and turned the doorknob.

"That's what got the two of you in trouble in the first place." Stephanie said.

"We aren't on camera!" I smiled and walked out with Jada.

"You and Cody are dating?" Jada asked.

"Yea, I know wouldn't seem like it because our characters are completely different, but he's nothing like that. We dated before and then broke up and then got back together last week. But, sshh. don't tell the camera." I said.

"I won't." She smiled.

"So what made you want to become a wrestler?"

"I'm a huge fan. I started watching it when I was ten. And I did cheerleading so, I thought that it couldn't be that much harder."

"And your conclusion?"

"It's way harder. Back to back training. It wasn't as fun as I thought it would be. But, I'm here now."

"Right, tell me more about yourself."

"Well, as I said I was a cheerleader, captain. I'm twenty-five. I grew up in a small family. I have one older brother named Nashtan but we called him Nash. He owns a real estate business. He is two years older than I am. I lived in California and went to private school. I graduated at top of my class. I majored in science and if I wasn't here I would a scientist."

"That is pretty cool. You're a year older than I am."

"So then I don't have to listen to you?"

"Of course not. You can do whatever you want. Just if you did listen to me, you'll make it far really quickly." She was silent for a second.

"What about you. I obviously know about who you are and grew up with but what would you being doing if you weren't here?" She spoke up.

"Married to some rich guy, living in a mansion."

"Another joke?" She looked at me.

"Yes and no. Whenever I took those test that told you what you were going to be when you were older, I didn't get many results, so I assumed, I would be married to someone rich. But, if not that, I would be an actress or maybe a professional dancer. I like dancing and I'm good at it. I was able to go to junior college so, I was on the dance team and took dance classes. I did Jazz and Hip Hop. "

"Cool." She continued to tell me about the classes she took and other things she did. I introduced her to a couple other wrestlers. Cody caught up with us at the end of the show. Jada left us and me and Cody walked to the parking lot hand in hand. He was Stephanie's messenger boy for the night. That must've been fun.

"Jada took AP math and science courses throughout high school. She graduated with a 4.7 GPA. Going into college I had a 3.4 and I was proud of that."

"That's still good. Jada seems cool." He replied.

**Smackdown**

I have been so busy lately. Like my schedule is just go, go, go. I have had a couple of meetings with the McMahon's and photo-shoots. It really is a lot of work. I'm getting ready for a promo with Dashing Cody Rhodes. Stephanie told me about this on Superstars. I'm tagging with Cody in a mixed tag team match against Kelly and Dolph Ziggler. Jada will be accompanying to the match tonight. Tonight has been pretty weird. Everyone keeps staring at me and giving me awkward looks. _I wonder what I did._

**Promo**

**Outfit:** cgi/set?id=113280624

"Hey Cody, I..." I said walking on camera.

"Dashing Cody Rhodes. Say it with me Dashing." He said dashing the last time breathy and drew a line with his hand.

"Dashing Cody Rhodes?" I said.

"There you go. Now if it was about a date.."

"I don't want to go on a date with you. You are overly coincided and you aren't on the level of looks you think you are. I mean dashing? Really?"

"If only you were as smart as you were pretty." I frowned.

"I just wanted to talk to you about the match tonight."

"Right, you're looking a little slow I the ring. If I were you, I would cut down on the snacks from the snacks table." He smiled. I looked at him for a second. I smacked him and he carried the smack all the way through. I walked away.

"You try to be nice to people. He's so rude." I said, shaking my head. Meanwhile Cody was ranting about being hit in the face requesting for a mirror.

**Match**

**Gear:** mixed_tag/set?id=113195307

_**"**The following match is set for one fall! Introducing first from Battle Creek, Michigan, accompanied by Jade, she is the Diva's champion, Skylar Reeds!"_ I walked out and spun around. Jade walked out and waved with both hands. I stuck out my arm and she hooked it. I threw up a peace sign and walked down the ring. I let go of Jade and high-fived the fans and handed my glasses off to a little boy in the front row. Down in the corner there was a teenager holding a sign. It said "Skylar, Kiss me! It's my birthday." I stopped in front of him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I gave him a hug and got in the ring. Some of my lipstick came off on his face. He was grinning ear to ear. Jade stood by the ropes and smiled. I got on a turnbuckle and did the usual thing. I got down and stretched my arms out and talked to Jade. "And_ her partner from Marietta, Georgia weighing in at 220 pounds, Dashing Cody Rhodes!"_ Cody stopped in front of his mirror and checked it. He spun around with his arms out and walked down the ramp with a smile on his face. I rolled my eyes and leant on the back rope. He hit the steps with his hands and got in the ring. "And_ their opponents, from Jacksonville, Florida Kelly Kelly!"_ Kelly walked out and held a finger in the air. She walked down the ramp high-fiving fans. She stopped and looked at the teenager and wiggled her finger at me and shook her head. She smiled and got in the ring and did her thing on the turnbuckle. We did our handshake and stepped out of the ring for Dolph. I acted like I was introducing her to Jade. "And_ her partner from Hollywood, California, weighing in at 213 pounds, Dolph Ziggler!" _Dolph walked out and did his butt wiggle thing. He pushed back his hair and flicked his hands. He walked in the ring and got on the turnbuckle he leant forward and everyone got in the right corner. I went to set my title down on the steps when Jade motioned that she would hold it. I smiled and handed it to her. I told her thank you and turned back to the ring. Cody and Dolph started the match off. They locked up and they both pushed each other back. They both went at each other and decked the other in the face. They stood back up and tagged me and Kelly in. We looked at them and rolled our eyes. We got in the ring and shook hands. I put Kelly in a headlock and she ran at the rope and pushed me off and I hit the ropes and bounced back. She went for a clothesline and I ducked under it. We both went for the dropkick and fell to the mat. We sat back up to the guys yelling at us. I looked at Kelly. "Did you want back in?" I asked. I walked over and held out my hand. Kelly went over to her corner and did the same. They held their hands up and hopped off the apron. We fought again and again tried to tag in but, the refused. We looked out at them and held up our hands. We did this like four times. The last time Kelly and I walked back over to the middle the ring. We started talking and Kelly nodded in agreement. I tapped Kelly on the arm and started to run around the ring. She ran after me. Jade looked confused and stood closer to the ring. I slide out of the ring and ran around it and Kelly followed. The referee was at the eight count and Cody yelled at me to get in the ring. I slide back in the ring and so did Kelly. I was on her side of the rind and she stood on mine. She motioned her head and I nodded. We ran at each other and ducked underneath each others "clothesline" and ran into Cody and Dolph. We smacked into our partners. The referee counted this as a tag. He looked at me and I smiled. I ducked out the ring and motioned for Jade. She handed me my title. Kelly met me on the side of the ring with the ramp and we walked up and waved. The guys yelled for us to come back. A sound guy handed me a microphone.

"I'm sorry, Cody. Oops, I mean Dashing Cody, but I'm not as smart as I am pretty so.." I shrugged and dropped my microphone. I high-fived some fans on the way and went to the back with Kelly. I'm not sure how the match ended. I was still getting weird looks from people. Jada had something to take care of and she left us.

"Kelly, why is everybody looking at me like that?" I asked.

"Like what?" She replied back and turned away.

"Kelly you know and you have to tell me." I turned her back around. "I would do the same for you."

"There's a rumor going around about you."

"What is it?" She sighed and walked over and whispered in my ear. "I'm doing what?! With Who?!" I yelled.

**And that's the end of this chapter. I liked the chapter for the most part. What did you think. Tell me either in my PM's or the REVIEWS! What do think of Jada, what is the rumor? Why do I continue to ask all of you, these questions? Do I even know the answer? I know the answer to that one. Still submit OC's. I was thinking of turning Skylar heel for the show, I already know what I would do for it but I'm unsure. What do you think? But, until next time grab a comic book, some Oreo's and milk, Follow, Favorite and Review! Pretty please review. Please with Zack Ryder and extra woo woo woo on top. Ciao!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Back with another chapter. I hope you liked it. Not much to say. I own nothing but the OC's. Here we go!**

_"Kelly, why is everybody looking at me like that?" I asked._

_"Like what?" She replied back and turned away._

_"Kelly you know and you have to tell me." I turned her back around. "I would do the same for you."_

_"There's a rumor going around about you."_

_"What is it?" She sighed and walked over and whispered in my ear. "I'm doing what?! With Who?!" I yelled_

* * *

I looked at Kelly and my eyes were probably the size of dinner plates.

"Someone said that you're sleeping with Shane and that's how you got a title shot. And that all the business meetings you were going to were actually dinners with him." Kelly said again.

"That is outrageous! People believe that?" I said loudly.

"I don't know. Stop yelling."

"I would never. I respect myself. Who told you that?" I said quieter.

"I walked past a couple of staff and they were talking about it."

"I can't believe. Oh my gosh. Do you think Cody knows? I really hope he doesn't think it's true. I gotta go find him."

"Shows not over, you can't." Kelly said. I held my head.

"What am I going to do." I walked to the locker room and grabbed my phone.

_Cody, did you hear about what's going around? _He didn't text me back. My phone rang and it was of course Stephanie.

"Stephanie, please tell me you know that, that isn't true."

"I do. I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Whoever started this will have major consequences. Not only are they ruining the McMahon family name but they are making you someone you are not."

"Thank you. But I don't know what I'm going to do about this. Everyone is giving me looks. I think they believe it."

"I'll handle that too. Don't worry about it. Enjoy the rest of the night."

"Thanks." I hung up the phone and sat on the bench with my knees pulled to my chest and my arms wrapped around them. A couple Diva's walked in the locker room and stared at me. "I hope you can believe, I didn't do that and I would never stoop so low." They said they didn't and most everyone else didn't but others were unsure. I nodded and went and changed back into my clothes from early. I sat in the locker room until the end of the show. Once it ended, I left the locker room with all my bags and went to find Cody. He was standing by the men's locker room leaning on the wall. I approached and he didn't say anything and he just stared.

"You know that isn't true."

"You did get to the top pretty quickly."

"I can't believe you would think that. I worked my ass off every show and you think.."

"I know you didn't, I was kidding that's not who you are."

"That wasn't funny. Who did you hear it from?"

"I heard it from Dolph after our match. You know the one you walked out on."

"That was part of the script. You called me fat, okay? And where did Dolph here it?"

"I didn't ask."

"This is just awful."

"Everything will be okay. I swear." He said wrapping me in his arms and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. We stood there for a little and then left to the hotel.

**Two weeks later. End of Smackdown. (By now we are in mid-July)**

I didn't have a match tonight and I'm waiting on Cody. Stephanie McMahon approached me and did not look happy.

"Everything okay?"

"No. Not at all. You and Cody need to come with me now."

"Steph, what's wrong?" _I haven't done anything wrong. I don't talk to Cody when the show is being recorded and wait at least five minutes after._ Cody walked out of the locker smiling. He saw Stephanie.

"Hey, what's up." He asked. The smile never left his face.

"Follow me." Stephanie said. We followed her into an office. There was a laptop on the desk. "Early today, I had an email, come to me from an anonymous email." She said sitting down and opening it up. "And inside that email was a link to YouTube." She motioned for us to come to her. We walked over to her and looked on the screen. It started with a sparkly pink and silver page with my wrestling name on it. Then went to a midnight blue page with Dashing Cody Rhodes on it. And then was a black and white page that said together? It went from photos of me and Cody.

"It's just a stupid fandom that wants us together. There's only a couple of pictures of us together and you wouldn't know we were in a relationship." I said. _She had me worried for nothing._

"Keep watching." She said. There were more pictures of us and then the clip of me slapping him last week then went to another black and white screen that said Really? That's when things got bad. The clip of mine and Cody's conversation, two weeks ago was in the video. The entire thing. You couldn't make up what we were saying but the rest of the clip was kinda self-explanatory.

"Stephanie, this was way after the show. How did this get out?" I asked.

"I don't know. This wasn't taken on our camera's. None of the footage has it on them. We don't know who or why it was done."

"So where does this leave us?" Cody asked.

"Well with over 600,000 views and the number of shares, where do you think this leaves us?" Stephanie shot back.

"Is this a trick question?" His smile widen.

"Get out of my office. I'll send you the details of your new story line." She said. We left the office.

"This is just ridiculous. Someone is out to get me. First the rumor and now this. What did I do?" I asked.

"How do you know they aren't after me. I mean, I was apart of that video too." Cody said. I gave him the 'really' look.

"Why do you say stuff like that to Stephanie, like when it's time to be serious you joke even more."

"There is never a good time for me to be completely serious." He said.

"If you care about this job, you really need to get serious." He rolled his eyes and was silent.

**Next Friday**

**Promo**

**Outfit:** know_what_youre_thinking/set?id=113468132

"Skylar!" Kelly called. "I.."

"I know what you're wondering. Where did I get my shoes? Well, one day I was..."

"No, you know what I really want to know. Why did you kiss Cody? I know you've seen the video."

"Huuh." I sighed. "Because he's my boyfriend."

"He's your what?" She asked.

"My boyfriend, Kelly and I'm his girlfriend."

"Why not Evan? He asked you out a couple of months ago and you said no. I like him so much more than Cody."

"Because I was dating Cody when Evan asked me out. He's a really nice guy but, he's like my best friend."

""You've been dating him for six and a half months? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell you because I knew this was how you would be. You obviously don't like him. But, you really don't know him. He's so sweet and really good to me. I know he seems like he's a jerk but he really isn't. He's different. I just want you to give him a chance. You're like my sister and he's my boyfriend. I can't have the two of you fighting." Kelly frowned. "Please? For me?"

"Fine." Kelly said bitterly.

"Great." I smiled. We faded to commercial.

Cody has the Master Lock challenge tonight. I'm standing watching it on a monitor by the ring entrance for me que to go out. Cody walked out and handed his jacket off to someone who was sitting ringside. Chris Masters hit the chair and told Cody to sit down. Cody shook his head and walked over to the ropes, yelling wipes. Someone handed him them. He took one out and wiped the bottom and the top of the chair. He handed them back out. He slowly sat down in the chair and held his arms out. Chris started to put the Master's Lock in when Cody stood up holding out to Chris's arms. He repeated whoa a couple of times and held out a hand as to say hold on. He pulled out an emery board out of his boot and started filing his nail, explaining to Chris what to do with it. He handed it to Chris who looked at it and he threw it out of the ring. Cody asked him why he did it. Chris patted Cody on the chest twice and then three times on the face. Cody was speechless at first, trying to form the words. Chris yelled for him to sit in the chair. Cody turned back to Chris.

"You do not touch my face!" Cody yelled. "This was birth right! This was given to me by God! You do not touch my face!" Chris was silent the entire time. He looked at the crowd in disbelief. Cody paced around the ring. "Are you out of your mind?! You will never look this good, they will never look this good." Cody said pointing to the audience. "I didn't want to do this stupid challenge. Nobody's ever wants to do this challenge. You could never have this face, they could never have this face." Cody continued his rant. Chris had enough because after another sentence, he grabbed onto Cody's nose.

"Listen to me. You will.." Chris started. Cody yelled and grabbed at his hands. Cody was able to push him away. He yelled for the referee to keep him away. He legit through a tantrum in the ring. He kicked the chair and then the ropes. He fell on the mat and hit it with his hands. He yelled for his jacket. He looked into it. Cody had his back turned to Chris. Chris walked up behind him. That was my que, I ran out and down the ramp. I ran into the ring and slide in between him and Cody. I held up my hands.

"You really don't have to do this." I said. Chris looked at me. "It isn't a big deal." I smiled. Chris began to speak. He looked over and saw Cody slowly edging his way out of the ring. Chris shoved me out of the way and I landed flat on my butt in the corner. He went over to Cody and put him in a Master's Lock. He lifted Cody back up into the ring. Cody was out in a matter of minutes. The referee lifted up his arm and it fell back down. The referee ended the challenge and Chris's music came on. He flung Cody down and held up an arm.

"How's your face now?" Chris yelled. I crawled over to him and placed my hands on his back and shook him lightly. I looked back at Chris, he was smiling at the crowd. Cody started to come to and he rolled towards the ropes. I slide out and helped him out of the arena. I gave him a kiss goodbye and he went off to the trainers room.

"Hey, Skylar, are you okay? Chris shoved you kinda hard." Kelly asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. That was such a jerk move. Anyways, Cody has a mixed tag match against Chris next week. I was going to do it but you should. It could be like bonding time for the two of you." Kelly thought about it for a second.

"Fine, but who's tagging with Chris?"

"Beth Phoenix." Her face dropped. I grabbed her shoulders. "Don't worry you'll do great. You've beaten Beth before." I smiled and brought her into a hug. I walked away leaving her shaking her head on camera.

The show was almost over. The main event was going on now. I hadn't seen Jada all night. I know I was busy but still. I finally found her in the locker room.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey." She smiled back.

"Aren't you suppose to be following me around? This is the first time I've seen you all night."

"You were kinda busy tonight. I mean, you were on camera three times already. By the way, I talked to Stephanie and I will have my debut match in two weeks against you."

"Great. That's going to be so cool." I said.

"I'm going to get going, okay? I have a little business to take care of." She said standing up.

"Okay, that's cool. I'll see you next week." I said. She left out of the room and I grabbed my stuff. I buckled the title around my waist and went to find Cody. One of the few perks with having an on-screen relationship with your boyfriend. A couple of family members helped move my stuff to his house last week. Cody's Dad was watching Toby for me. I found him and he was walking out of the trainers room shaking his head. "Everything okay?" I asked.

"Not really. Have you talked to Jada?" He asked.

"Yea, like ten minutes ago in the locker room. Why?"

"Don't get angry." He said.

"What happened."

"Are you going to be angry?"

"I'm going to be if you don't tell me what happened." I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him.

"She kissed me." He said. My stomach dropped. I turned around and started walking. "Skylar, wait." Cody said grabbing my stuff.

"She's a bitch. She just talked to me. That must've been the fucking business she had to take care of. She acted like nothing big was going to happen. I should've known. When I kissed you awhile ago she was taken back. I should've known she wanted you." I said. I started walking faster.

"Don't do anything you will regret. It's not a big deal." Cody ran up and stood in front of me.

"It's not a big deal. Ha. She knew we were dating." I pushed past Cody. I found her talking to someone on catering. I took the title from around my waist and held it in my hand. I grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked setting the title down on a table.

"I have no clue what you're talking about. I just got finished talking to you and I.." She stopped talking after Cody turned the corner.

"Did you want to finish that lie? Why? You know we're dating." She didn't say anything. She rolled her eyes and could feel an immediate change in her attitude and personality.

"Look just get over it. It happened and it's done. Obviously he rejected me so, no big deal." She said.

"You're kidding me, right? Do you know the level of disrespect that is? I helped you out the last couple of weeks and this is what you do in return? Did your parents or expensive private school not teach you respect?" I said.

"Whatever. You really need to get over it. I could've done way worse. You act like you've never done anything like that."

"Because I haven't. I grew up learning to be a good person." My fist were clenched at my sides.

"Look, you can take you and your ghetto ass "good person" and get out of my face and my business." She said.

"Don't call me ghetto, baby girl." I said clenching my fist harder. I felt Cody grab onto the back of my belt loop.

"Why does it offend you? Does the truth offend you. Face it you are and you know you are." She said. She pushed past me and left.

"Take a deep breath, it's no big deal." Cody said. I did as he said and unclenched my hands.

"She better be happy I'm classy and not ghetto. I would've kicked her skinny, Asian ass back to California." I said picking my title up off of the table.

"Calm down, you get to see Toby tonight, remember? We get to go home tonight."

"You're right. How are you feeling? Chris tossed you around pretty hard tonight?" This was not over. I was still breathing pretty hard.

"Nothing a shoulder rub couldn't fix." He smiled.

"I can fix that." I said.

"I know what you're thinking and you need to let it go." He said.

"I have no clue what you're talking about. I'm thinking about your shoulder rub." I turned to him and threw my arms around his neck.

"Don't lie to me now." He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Me? I would never."

"Mmhm." Cody said. He brought his lips down and kissed me. All throughout the kiss all I thought about was our match and how she was going to learn respect. He broke the kiss and went to the men's locker room to change and get his stuff. We took a flight back to Tampa. We went and picked Toby up from Dusty. He was so excited to see us.

"Hi baby. Did you miss me? I missed you so much!" I said to Toby. His little tailed wagged.

"It's a dog not a person." Cody said.

"He's my baby. I think he needs someone to play with." I said.

"So like what? An actual baby?" Cody replied.

"No. I do not want a baby. I want to get another dog, so he won't be extremely lonely when we're gone. Then he'll have family with him still when we're gone."

"I kinda figured it wasn't a baby. But, we could do that. Another dog would be cool. I want to get a huskie. A more manly dog."

"I like that. I love huskies. They are so cute. I want to get a puppy."

"This dog will not be cute. He will be scary and ferocious." I smiled.

"Would you like that, Toby? Another doggy to play with." His tail wagged even more. "He likes the idea." We talked the rest of the car ride about the new puppy. When we got home, I went upstairs and showered. I got into a pair of shorts and an Austin 3:16 T-shirt. I dried my hair and put it up in a doughnut bun. Cody was already in bed. He was sitting up petting Toby on his stomach. I crawled in and rubbed his shoulders. "Does that feel better?" I asked.

"Actually yes, yes it does." He was silent for a second. "Skylar?"

"Yes."

"Back to what we were talking about early, about a baby, when would you like to have one."

"Never." I said.

"You aren't serious, are you?" He asked shifting his body so he was facing me.

"Yes.. no.. maybe. I don't know. We aren't even married. I don't want to talk about kids until then."

"Okay, when did you want to get married?"

"I don't know." I said sitting down.

"In a year, two, ten?" I was silent and I didn't look at him. "Do you even want to get married?" Cody said laying down.

"I don't know. Why are you asking these questions now? We're still young. And what's the point of marriage anyways?" I said. I lied down and looked at him.

"Well." He said turning over on his side. "To spend the rest of your life with someone you really care about and knowing you'll never want to be with anyone else the rest of your life. Did you have anyone else in mind?"

"No, of course not. I will be here with you forever. I love you more than anything else. Even shopping."

"Gee, thanks." He smiled.

"But, I don't know."

"Well, if there isn't anyone else you would rather be with, then what's the big deal?"

"I don't know."

"Is there anything you do know?" He asked.

"I do know that, I don't want to continue this conversation." I said turning over. Toby jumped over me and curled up next to me.

"I'm sorry if I upset you. I just wanted to get an idea on when all this would fall into place."

"That's fine."

"And you're upset."

"No, I'm fine." I said clicking off the bed side light.

"Yes, you are. I'm sorry." He said.

"I promise, I am fine." I turned around and gave him a kiss goodnight and turned back around.

"Huuh." Cody sighed.

**End of chapter. Pretty decent chapter if you ask me. I liked it. I hope you did too. Learned a little about Skylar and Jada tonight. There match should be interesting. As you see I moved up a couple of things and I think I'll continue to do that. Maybe with only one more thing. Skylar will defend the Diva's championship at SummerSlam. I want the readers to pick her opponent. Just PM or review. Reviews would be really nice. Tell me how I'm doing. Like even one word will fine. Until next time grab a comic book, some Oreo's and milk, follow, favorite and review! Ciao!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13. I own nothing but my OC's. Here we go! **

**Superstars**

**Cody theme:** watch?v=JOgjYQ0K548

**Kelly theme:** watch?v=fvv02xF9Chk

**Chris Masters theme:** watch?v=HeqOII0KF0Y

**Beth Phoenix theme: ** watch?v=rHyocGhKhX0

**Outfit:** cgi/set?id=114461500

_"The following contest is set for one fall!"_ Tony Chimel said. "Introducing_ first from Marietta, Georgia, accompanied by the Diva's Champion, Skylar Reeds, weighing in at 223 pounds, Dashing Cody Rhodes!"_ I walked out on Cody's arm and threw up a peace sign. I let go of Cody who looked at himself in the mirror. He pulled me over and pointed at it. I looked at him and smiled. I pushed a stray piece of hair out of my face. I connected arms with Cody again and we walked down the ramp. There were a set of mix reactions of boos and yeas. There were a couple of signs that said what? Skylar Why? I walked up the steps before Cody. I sat down on the ropes and he got in the ring. He stepped down on the bottom rope and pulled it up. I got into the ring. Cody walked over to a turnbuckle. I stood next to him. He pointed to his face and smiled. He hopped down and handed me his jacket. I gave him a kiss and got out of the ring and sat on commentary.

"Good evening Skylar." Todd Grisham said.

"How are you tonight?" Matt Striker asked. "And_ his partner from Jacksonville, Florida, Kelly Kelly!" _Kelly walked out and held a finger up, She walked down the ramp and high-fived a couple of fans and got in the ring. She got on a turnbuckle and held a finger in the air again. She walked over and waved at me and I waved back.

"I'm good, thanks. You?"

"And_ their opponents from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 265 pounds, Chris "The Master Piece" Masters!"_ I Chris walked down and waited for Beth. "And_ his partner from Buffalo, New York, The Glamazon, Beth Phoenix!"_

"Good, know there are many questions going around." Todd said.

"And none of them are about my shoes." I frowned.

"Before we start this match." Chris said. "I would like to apologize for my action in the ring last week. Skylar, I am sorry for pushing you. It was uncalled for and hope you can forgive me." I held up two thumbs up and smiled. The match started with Chris and Cody.

"That was nice of him."

" Yes it was. I guess we should start with the first question on everybody's mind, why?" Todd asked.

"Why what?" I asked looking in the ring.

"You really should be more specific Todd." Matt said.

"Why Dashing Cody Rhodes? How did it happen?"

"Well.." Chris smacked Cody's face. Cody flipped and got out of the ring he motioned for me. "One second." I said taking off my headset. I walked over and held up the jacket. He looked in it for a couple of seconds and then when he found satisfactory, got back in the ring. I sat back down. "Where were we? Right, why Dashing Cody Rhodes. I mean, why anybody. Cody is a really good guy. He may not seem like it but he is. Sure, he cares about his looks a little more than most other guys but I find that kinda attractive. He cares enough to look good not only for me but for everyone else too."

"And he's Dashing, not handsome, Dashing, Todd. She's lucky she could have him." Matt said.

"I wouldn't say lucky exactly but, in a way, yeah. Like when it's me and him, I get a side that he doesn't really show. It's sweet and caring."

"Dropkick by Cody and the cover kick out at two. Another question on the Universe's mind is if you set up your friend Kelly Kelly by getting her to agree to a match and then telling her, her opponent was The Glamazon."

"No. If Kelly hadn't felt confident, I wouldn't have let her do this. I just wanted her to learn that she can trust Cody and what better way than having him as a tag team partner. I mean she didn't like him before but maybe after this match she will. She's my best friend and he's my boyfriend. I can't have them fighting."

"A tag to Kelly. Do you ever feel Cody uses you?" Todd asked. I looked at him confused.

"What kind of question is that?" Matt asked. "Their relationship became public for like two weeks ago."

"I kinda agree with Matt on this one but I help him out. Like the mirror thing or if helping him do his hair and other stuff and like he does the same. He makes sure I look good before going out anywhere."

"Huge clothesline by Beth to Kelly. Does his quest to always make sure he and others look good?"

"No, I don't want to use the word perfect.."

"Why not, that's what he is." Matt said. "Roll up by Kelly and a kick out at two."

"Well, nobody's perfect, but he is really amazing. He's like a best friend when I need to know how I look or some advice and then a cuddle buddy when I want to watch a movie." I smiled.

"Sounds perfect to me. You know Skylar, Cody could've had any Diva in the locker, why do you think he chose you?" Matt said.

"I don't know. I've never asked him. It was just kinda like an instant connection." I said.

"There are rumors swirling around the locker room, that he maybe using you to get to the top quicker, because of your place in the WWE. A pin by Beth and Kelly kicks out at two."

"That doesn't make a lot of sense because we both grew up in the WWE. I mean I'm close to Stephanie but, that doesn't really have anything to do with this."

"Switching gears here, you have a match with newbie Diva Jade. How are you going to approach that match on tomorrow night? Seeing as you have mentored her the past couple of weeks."

"I will approach it like any other match. As of now, she has very little respect from me. You need to earn my respect and she really hasn't done that. Good job you made here now let's see if you can keep it here." I said.

"Tag back to Cody." Cody slapped Chris and then ducked under a clothesline. Chris was able to catch him and throw him into the corner. Chris started to wail on Cody who, covered his head with his hands, taking most of it to his back. He picked Cody back up and threw him into another corner. Cody came out of it and Chris lifted him up above his head. I scrunched up my face. He slammed Cody down on the mat.

"Come on Cody, you can do this." He picked Cody back up and threw him into the opposite corner again.

"Chris chopping away at the chest of Dashing Cody Rhodes." Todd said. Chris turned around and received a dropkick in the back. It unsteadied him but he was able to stay to his feet. You could see Kelly clapping in the corner and it made me smile. Cody did another one that launched Chris a few feet away and made him fall to his knees. Cody ran at Chris.

"Cody, looking to go down to the Cross Rhodes. Oh wow. Just like that." Matt said. Cody hit Cross Rhodes and pinned Chris. Beth held her head and shook it.

"1..2..3." The bell rang and I hopped up. Cody smiled at me. I thanked Todd and Matt for having me and got in the ring with my title and Cody's jacket. I hugged Cody and then Kelly. I handed Cody his jacket and lifted both of their arms in the air. We got mixed reaction as we left away from the arena.

"Hey, Skylar." Jada said walking to us as we entered backstage.

"What?" I said.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were..." She started.

"Just stop. I have honestly lost all respect for you and don't really care what you have to say. I'll see you for our match tomorrow." I said.

"What do you mean? Our match isn't for another week."

"Wow, nobody told you? Were you watching that match? I called Stephanie up last week and talked her into debuting you in the ring a week early. No, need to thank me." I said turning away.

"What was all that about?" Kelly asked.

"I'll explain it to you later." I said

**Smackdown**

**Promo**

The camera panned up to my face.

"Do I like okay?" I asked turning around. The camera panned out to show Cody.

"Smile, I think you have lipstick in your teeth." I smiled. "And you do. You know a way to avoid that is to not smiled when you put it on or don't use lipstick use lip gloss." He said wiping the lipstick off my teeth. "You need to start using better moisturizer. Your skins looking dry." He said.

"Skylar, not to interrupt but, your match with newbie Diva Jade is up next. You talked briefly about it on Superstars but how are you going to treat her compared to the other Diva's on the roster?" Josh Matthews asked.

"Honestly, I am going to treat her like she has been here a while but, will not treat her on the same level of respect. She has to prove to me she's good enough, you know."

"And.." Josh started.

"If you don't mind we were in the middle of something so if you could. You really need a breath mint by the way." Cody said. Josh frowned and walked away.

"Why you do that? He just wanted me to answer a couple of questions."

"You really are blind sometimes. He was flirting with you."

"He was not. There was no need to be mean."

"He smiled the entire time he talked to you and if you didn't notice was standing kinda close." Cody said.

"He was not. Stop being so jealous."

"Fine, as long as you tell me I am the best looking guy here." I rolled my eyes and gave him the 'really' look. "Do it or I might have to go have an interview with Josh myself."

"You, Dashing Cody Rhodes, are the best looking guy here." I said.

"One more thing. Hold my mirror for me." He said handing me a mirror. I held it up and he looked at it.

**Skylar Theme:** watch?v=PIC8mn4QD0I

**Jade Theme:** watch?v=yu_9DVKNM8c

**Gear:** untitled_78/set?id=114443599#fans

_"The following match is set for one fall. Introducing first, from Bismarck, North Carolina,_ _Jade_!" Jade walked out and blew a kiss to the crowd. She walked down the ramp and waved. She got in the ring and waved._ "And her opponent, from Battle Creek, Michigan, she is the Diva's Champion, Skylar Reeds!" I_ spun around and held up a peace sign. I walked down the ramp and high-fived fans. I gave away my glasses and climbed up the steps. I wiped my feet off and got in the ring. I got on a turnbuckle and held the title over my head and a peace sign in the air. I handed my title out of the ring and stood in my corner. The match started and I pushed myself out of the corner with my elbows. Jade held out her hand and I shook my head.

"Not yet." I said. She pushed her hand at me and I shook it again. She pushed me and put her hand out again. I grabbed it this time and wrenched her arm behind her back. I threw her into the ropes and she came back and I hit her with a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. I stood her back up and she pushed me off. She grabbed my arm and threw me at the ropes. I rolled over her back and did three back to back arm drags. I went for a pin and she kicked out at one. I picked her up again and irished whipped her into the corner which, she countered. I landed in it chest first. She ran at me and I hit her with an elbow. I jumped up on the bottom rope and tried to do a kick to her head. She ducked under. I landed facing away from the turnbuckle and Jade ripped my head down on the mat. She rose me back up by my hair and slammed my head back down. She sat on top of me and slammed my head around. She stood up and took a second to taunt and then leant over me. I got her in a school girl pin. She kicked out at two. I got up and hit her with a flying elbow off the ropes. She stood back up and I did it again. Jade fell on the bottom rope. I yelled and held up a peace sign. I ran and did a baseball slide and knocked Jade out of the ring. I got on the turnbuckle. I did a moonsault off the ropes and landed it flush. I rolled off of her and laid on the ground for a second. I stood back up and so did Jade. I went for a spinning kick. Jade caught my leg and clotheslined me. She got back in the ring. I stood back up. I got back in and she immediately started punching at my back. I grabbed her by her legs and pulled her down. I waited for her to stand back up and I did a handstand and tossed her over me. I waited for her to stand back up and hit I tossed her into the turnbuckle. I did the spinning motion with finger and did the back to back handstands. I landed it and she fell to the bottom rope. I did a stankface I popped my butt back and it hit her in the face. I stood back up and waited for Jade to stand back up. When she did I hit her with Light's Out. The crowd cheered and I shook my head. I flipped Jade over on her stomach. I stood over her backwards with one leg in between hers and the other on the outside. I wrapped her legs into a triangle and placed the leg that was in the air behind my leg. I threw up a peace and fell into a back bridge. I locked my hands under her chin and pulled up. **(This is called a muta lock. Melina used it as California Dream and Emma uses it now.)** I call this Reeds to Discovery. Before I knew it, Jade tapped out. I held it a couple of second after. I let her go and stood back up. I was handed my title and had my hand raised. I looked down at her and shook my head again. I held up my title and a peace sign. I got out of the ring and high-fived fans. I went backstage feeling a better.

**Promo**

I'm standing in a hallway with Cody. Josh Matthews approached us.

"Don't do it." I warned Cody. He pulled out a his mirror and stared into it making different faces.

"Skylar, you just got out of your match with Jade. You were a little rough with her." Josh stated

"She shoved me and something the Universe may not know about me is I have a temper and that shove really set me off." I replied

"With that, how do you think she did tonight?"

"For her first match, I feel she did pretty good. She made a couple of rookie mistakes with the taunting and then not following up on me outside of the ring but she's here to learn. All and all she did good. I'm looking forward to any future matches we have together." _Lies. lies, lies. I really don't like Jade._

"Where is your respect level for Jade now, after your match?

"I can honestly say that..." I crashed to the ground. I started to lift myself back up and was thrown into a trunk by Jade. This is not supposed to be happening. She sat on top of me and punched at me. I kicked her off. We stood back up and I rammed her into the trunk. She fell to the ground and I kicked at her until she fell. I sat on top of her and pulled her hair back. I punched at her face. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. A security guard grabbed Jade and pulled her away. I kicked and thrashed.

"Watch my face." Cody said. I looked back at him and I read it in his eyes he had no clue what was going on.

"Who does she think she is?! I taught her stuff that developmental never would! She's a little sl..."

"Skylar calm down. It's no big deal." He said pulling an emery board out of his boot.

"Yea but, if someone hits you in your face it's a big deal!"

"Well, yea. I was blessed with this."

"You know what, whatever." I said. "You can be so stupid sometimes." I grabbed the emery board and threw it. I walked away.

"Well, that was unnecessary." He said. I went to go find someone in higher management. _This is just ridiculous. _I was stopped by Stephanie.

"Hey, Skylar, great job on camera. It looked so real."

"Yea, well the thing is, I thought it was."

"What? Jade never told you that was going to happen tonight."

"No, Steph, no she didn't."

"It must have slipped her mind. Did Cody tell you?"

"He didn't know either."

"That's really weird. I'm sure she was just excited about it and forgot to tell you."

"Must've been it."

"Well, let me tell you this now, she'll be on the Sky Lounge next week and then later on that night you'll a match with her."

"Alright, sounds good." I walked away from Stephanie.

**NXT**

**Outfit:** nxt/set?id=114439660

I'm going to NXT tonight with Cody. I was told I needed little more screen time. The show started. Matt Striker introduced the Rookies and Pro's. I held Cody's hand as we walked out. I waved and then changed my hand to a peace sign. Cody sat down in his seat and there wasn't an extra one for me there. I looked at him.

"What?" He asked. Zack Ryder shook his head and stood up. He motioned for me to sit down.

"Thanks." I smiled. This put me seated by Lay-Cool. They looked me up and down and whispered to each other. I rolled my eyes and crossed my legs.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to NXT!" Josh said. The crowd cheered. "Gentleman as you can see, there is a little more room in the ring..." I tuned Matt out after a couple of seconds. I only snapped back when he called my name.

"Skylar, there was a reason I invited you here tonight. So if you could, come down to the ring." I stood up and pulled the back of my dress and walked down the ramp. Husky Harris stood down on the bottom rope and pulled up the middle rope. I thanked him and got in the ring. "Looking as amazing as ever. How are you feeling?"

"Thank you. All of a sudden incredibly short." I looked around at the ring of men.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"No, I was hoping you would tell me."

"After the brawl last week, you guys need to get on the same page. You guys need to kiss and make up." Matt said. "Not literally, Lucky." I looked at Matt. "So tonight our rookies will compete in a kissing contest!" The crowd cheered. I rose my eyebrows. "And what would a kissing contest be, without a Diva?" I looked back to the stage to a jealous looking Cody.

"Oh um Matt, I don't know how good of an idea that is. I'm flattered you thought of me but, I'm just getting over a cold and I don't want to take a chance at getting any of them sick. You always have extra's. You have the self-professed co-women's champion, Lay-cool, sitting on the stage."

"I'm sure I saw you and Cody doing a little lip-locking before the show but if you insist." I smiled and blushed. "Everyone Michelle McCool and Layla, Team Lay-Cool." They looked even more surprised than I was. They stood up from there seats and started to walk. They looked in the Women's champion and put on a little lip gloss. Matt stood down on the rope as I exited and passed Lay-Cool. Kaval stood down on the ropes with Matt.

"Obviously Skylar couldn't do this lets face it, she is nowhere near the level of Lay-Cool." They continued talking and explain why this was going to happen. A couple of the Rookies shook their heads. I sat back in my chair and watched the ring.

"You guys want to kiss us right. I mean who wouldn't want to kiss us."

"I wouldn't want to kiss them." I muttered. The rest of the Pro's laughed. They continued on.

"Alright Husky Harris, you're up. Come on." Husky walked up. I grabbed Cody's microphone out of his hand. "Alright pucker up. Come on." Husky looked around. Hearing Layla in the background with awes and kiss, probably didn't help.

"Husky try not to throw up. It's like kissing your Grandmother except this is a little harder." Lay-Cool glared at me from the ring. Cody reached for the microphone back. "Try not to gag too much." I continued. I went to speak again when Cody grabbed the mic.

"Go to the back." He said. I was handed another mic.

"I don't want to go to the back." I countered.

"Go now." He pointed.

"You're putting me in timeout? Is Lay-Cool being put in timeout too?" I smiled.

"You're acting like you're six, they aren't."

"I don't want to." I said crossing my arms. He pointed. I pouted and stomped foot. I started to walk and then stopped when I got to the end where Zack was sitting and I turned back to the audience. I held up a peace sign and smiled. I brought my hand down and poked Zack in the face. He looked back at me and smiled. I walked backstage and watched the rest of the segment on the monitor. They brought out a women who's name Margret and was nicknamed Margarita. Alex Riley was probably the funniest kiss.

**Promo**

"Come on." I said. I was standing on my tiptoes trying to reach a bag on top of a rack. "Michelle is so funny." I was lifted up and I grabbed the bag. I looked back down and it was Zack. "Thanks." I said as he set me down. "Michelle put my bag on top of there."

"No big deal. The Long Island Iced Z may like to party but, he's also there to help the fair maidens." He smiled.

"And if I'm a maiden what does that make you?"

"Your knight in shinning armor."

"Really? I was thinking you were more of a dork in tin foil." I grinned. Zack went to speak again when Cody and Husky Harris walked up.

"If you'll excuse us." Cody said. Zack stood there for a second and then turned away. "I honestly don't like him."

"Shocker." I said.

"Skylar, I would like to formally introduce you to my Rookie, the winner of NXT season two, Husky Harris."

'Nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand. Instead I hugged him.

"Nice to meet you too. Sorry I couldn't do the kiss thing." I said. "I have something for you." I said reaching into my bag. I pulled out a husky stuffed animal. "Ta-da! Do you love it?" I asked.

"Yea, it's pretty cool." He said. He didn't look to excited.

"You never get me anything." Cody stated.

"Not true, I got you a new mirror last week." I said. "Husky, before I forget, personality. It's really big sense the WWE Universe helps choose who stays and who goes. You need to work on yours. I mean you cut it really close last week." He went to say something when Cody stopped him.

"Don't tell him what to do. He's my Rookie."

"I was just trying to help."

Don't. Husky's match is next. We gotta go." He said leaning in for a kiss.

"Um, did you forget? You put me in timeout, so you get nothing." I said. "Good luck, with your match Husky." I smiled walking off camera. I walked back out after Husky's match with Kaval. The seating arrangement changed up. I sat in between Cody and MVP instead him and Lay-Cool. Halfway through the show Matt asked the Pro's who they thought was a the worst Pro on NXT. Kofi said Lay-Cool.

"He is basically a ninja and you guys had him coming out here in a pink snuggie for the first half of this competition." I smiled and looked at Michelle and Layla. They countered by saying that Kofi was the worst pro. Mark Henry was next.

"The worst pro is the one who had the first elimination, Zack Ryder." He said. Zack nodded his head and chewed his gum. It went to Cody. He hesitated.

"The worst Pro is the man whose Intercontential Championship, I am going to take sooner than later, Kofi Kingston." I shook my head. Zack was asked next. He stood up and looked at his phone.

"I have to agree with Kofi and say Lay-cool." He said. They sank back in there chairs and shook their heads.

"Before we go to John Morrison, Skylar who would you say is the worst pro?" Matt asked.

"Well factoring in victories and the success with the WWE Universe of the Rookie's. I would have to say..."

"Nobody cares what you think. You aren't even a Pro." The Miz walked out. "Because the truth is you all are the worst." I set the microphone back in my lap. He and John started bickering.

"I'll prove to you now that I am the best Pro by leading my Rookie, Alex Riley, to victory right now. Because I'm the Miz. And I'm Awesome!" He said. Alex Riley walked out and walked to the ring with The Miz.

"For the record it was you." I stood up and looked in the ring. The Miz yelled 'really' in the ring. "He may not have lost a match yet but, I feel that is all from the skill of Alex. You honestly haven't done much for him." I said sitting down in my chair. Alex won his match against Percy. The Miz won his against Michael McGuillicutty. He looked up to me in a triumphant smile.

**Sky Lounge**

**Set:** untitled_76/set?id=114439461

**Gear:** cgi/set?id=114443599

"How's it going, Austin!" The crowd cheered. "So it was announced last week on , home of all WWE merchandise, that my guest tonight would be my opponent from last week, the newbie Diva Jade." There were cheers and boo's. "I know but, we have some people who are unhappy with my action's last week and would like me to apologize to Jade." They booed. "I couldn't believe it either. I've gotten your request for question's and I'll take a couple from the audience. But, let's give a big Austin welcome for Jade!" Jade's music came on and she walked down the ramp. She got in the ring. I motioned for her to sit and I sat down in a chair myself. She sat down. "Look everyone, Jade dyed her hair. I think it looks nice. What about you guys." It was similar to the reaction the one earlier. "Okay so, I'll start with I'm sorry. I reacted poorly. You did not deserve any of that." I said shaking my head the entire time.

"I really don't care. You should be apologizing to your girlfriend." Jade said moving back in the chair. The crowd said ooh.

"Let's leave Cody out of it please. So our first question is a get to know you question, what is your favorite color?" I asked.

"How is this relevant to anything?" She said.

"Wrong answer. I guess we're going to go with electric blue since it's in your hair. What is your favorite animal?" I said tossing the note card.

"These questions are really stupid." She said.

"You look like a hamster type of girl." I said. "If you could have any special ability, what would it be?" She sat there and stared at me. "So we're going to go with the ability for people to like you. When.."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did but shoot."

"How does it make you feel that your boyfriend spends more time in front of the mirror than you do?"

"Okay one, you called him a female early so let's keep your insults aforesaid, two he doesn't and three how would you know that? Are you stalking us?" She stood up and walked over. She left her microphone on her chair. I stood up and looked up to her. "You are really tall." She shoved me. I turned back to her. "Please, don't do that." She shoved me again and knocked my microphone out of my hand. This time I shoved her back. She shoved me and I shoved her back. We did this once more and it came back to her, she held up a finger. She grabbed a red Snapple off the table. She cracked it open and took a swig. She spit it out on me. It landed on my face and on my dress, she then slapped me. I turned my face back to her and wiped my eyes. I looked at her and she smiled. I pushed her and she slide over the table, knocking over the Sour Patch Kids. I went over the table and slammed her back on the mat. I punched at her face a couple of times. She pushed me off a rolled out of the ring. She backed up the ramp. I picked up my microphone. "What a waste of the best candy in the world." Teddy Long theme song came on and he walked out.

"This is the second time for this show and this is the second time it has ended in chaos." He said.

"Teddy, this is the WWE. So what can you do?" I asked.

"I tell you what I can do. The two of you have a match tonight."

"Thank you, but I was referring to the candy." Teddy didn't say anything and walked back to the back. I held up my hands and made the 'what can you do face.' I grabbed the rest of the Snapple and my title and got out of the ring and handed out the Snapple's. I went to the back and washed the Snapple off my face and got changed into my gear. Until it was time for me to walkout.

"_The following contest is set for one fall." "One her way to the ring from Battle Creek, Michigan, she is the Diva's Champion, Skylar Reeds!" "And her opponent from Bismarck, North Carolina,_ Jade!" The bell rang and I ran over and swung my thigh into Jade's stomach. I threw her into the ropes. She came back to me and I hit her with a dropkick. She fell down and I pinned her. She kicked out at one. I stood back up and picked her up. She pushed me off and slapped me. I turned my face back and shoved her and she fell. She stood back up and I hit her with a spinning heel kick to the back of the head. I picked her up and tossed her into a turnbuckle. I did the back to back handsprings. I tossed her to the mat and held up a peace sign. I lifted one leg up to climb a turnbuckle. Jade grabbed the other and threw me over her. She pinned me. My shoulder was up and I struggled to get her off. The referee counted to three and Jade slide out of the ring. She held up an arm and held the back of her head. I sat up and turned to the referee.

"My shoulder was up." I said motioning. He argued and shook his head. "Is it really that hard to be a zebra." I asked. The referee left the ring. They played a replay on the screen and my shoulder was clearly up. I held up my hands and walked backstage.

**Promo**

Jade was backstage talking to Cody. I walked in front of Cody.

"I want a rematch. You know you didn't win that. My shoulder was clearly up." I said.

"I'm sorry the referee counted one, two, three, so I would say I won that. And besides I'm switching over to Raw after tonight so you won't have to see me again." She smiled at Cody and walked away.

"I bet she's in the Diva's Battle Royal on Monday to determine the number one contender." I said. Cody didn't say anything. "What were the two of you talking about?"

"Nothing."

"You know I don't like her. What were you talking about?"

"She was just telling me I look good tonight. No big deal."

"No big deal? She was flirting with you and you just let her?"

"Diva's tell me I look good all the time. Stop being jealous."

"She hates me! And why can you be jealous and I can't!"

"Could you quiet down, your embarrassing me." He said.

"I embarrass you? You're wearing lip gloss and a nose ring!" I said.

"It keeps my lips soft and it makes my skin sparkle." I turned away from him and started to walk away.

"Sometimes, I wonder if I'm actually dating guy." Cody started to follow me. "You aren't even that good-looking."

"Hey, you take that back!" He said.

**End of chapter. Sorry I changed the title. I thought it was kinda boring. I hoped you liked it! Summerslam is one week from Sunday. (In the story obviously.) Until then, grab a comic book, some Oreo's and Milk, Favorite, Follow and Review! Also stating I predicted who would win at the elimination chamber tonight and so far I was right:p.**


End file.
